una mujer a mi medida
by hakunodame
Summary: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo creador del Anime/Manga BLEACH y la historia es de Ebony Clarck nada mas que adaptada a la pareja ichigo y rukia, espero lo disfruten. les agradezco a Rukia36, Crazy of madara, Angie, ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa por sus review, me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que disfruten de esta historia que esta genial


Una mujer a mi medida

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

Rukia dejó la pesada maleta en el suelo, mirando con desagrado al tipo que la saludaba desde la ventanilla de furgoneta.

- Buena suerte, nena.

Murmuró un gracias entre dientes, mientras recordaba la hora y media de viaje que había compartido con aquel hombre sudoroso que hablaba por los codos. Escuchó como hacía rugir el motor para impresionarla y pasaba junto a ella haciendo derrapar las ruedas y levantando una polvareda que la dejó cubierta de tierra hasta las cejas. ¡Estupendo! Era lo que le faltaba.

Miró en todas direcciones, siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado en la Agencia y que su buen amigo, el conductor maloliente, había confirmado. Pero lo cierto es que en mitad de la nube de polvo, apenas podía distinguir sus propias narices del resto del paisaje. Así que emprendió la marcha, siempre en dirección recta, convencida de que tarde o temprano tropezaría con la casa. De hecho, alguien debió escuchar sus plegarias, porque después de dar unos pasos, la vio. Se cubrió los ojos con la palma de la mano para cerciorarse. Allí estaba.

El rancho Kurosaki se dibujaba ante ella en toda su magnitud. Observó hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba. ¿Cuántos acres podía tener? Lo calculó mentalmente y pensó que no le iba mal al señor Kurosaki después de todo. En realidad, se estaba preguntando porqué alguien con una propiedad como aquella estaría interesada en venderla.

Pero ese no era su problema. Su jefa en la Agencia, Senna Steel, había sido muy clara al respecto. "No hagas preguntas", le había dicho antes de darle el trabajo. "Saca fotos, prepara un buen reportaje, habla con la gente…Pero no hagas preguntas. Y no dejes que te las hagan". Y en realidad, ella no tenía intención de hacerlas. Lo suyo era la fotografía. Si Senna Steel le hacía el encargo de realizar un buen reportaje sobre la vida en un rancho, ella se limitaba a hacerlo. Aunque, curiosamente, fuera la primera vez que le pedía que fotografiara algo que no fueran los suculentos menús de algún restaurante para las revistas de sociedad.

Avanzó un poco y elevó los ojos hacia el cielo. El sol se ponía. Y muy en contra de su voluntad, porque estaba cansada, pegajosa y hambrienta, tuvo que reconocer que era la puesta de sol más hermosa que había visto. Entrecerró los párpados para ver más allá. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Lo que tenía delante, también era hermoso, pero en otro sentido. Disimuló mientras se acercaba a él con paso decidido. El hombre la miró con desgana, dejando la llave inglesa que tenía en la mano sobre el capó del Mustang y secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Llevaba el pecho descubierto y sus músculos relucían bajo los últimos rayos de sol. Los vaqueros se le adherían al cuerpo, marcando unos muslos fornidos y al girarse para buscar su camiseta del asiento del coche, Rukia pudo comprobar que también era el trasero más perfecto que había tenido el placer de admirar. Incluso con aquel pequeño descosido que se abría justo en la parte baja del glúteo derecho, era el trasero que Leni's habría soñado para su spot estrella. "Estupendo", pensó, "aún no me he instalado y ya veo problemas". Porque, para qué negarlo, la visión de aquel magnifico ejemplar masculino, la había dejado de una pieza. Y lo que era peor, por el modo en que él la observaba con expresión insultante, lo había adivinado. Le tendió su mano como saludo, esperando que no se hubiera llevado una impresión equivocada de ella.

No era su estilo desvestir vaqueros con la mirada y no quería que él pensara que lo era.

- Rukia Kuchiki.- se presentó con una sonrisa, pero dejó caer la mano al ver que él no respondía. El hombre se limitó a colocarse la camiseta.

Parecía incómodo y molesto por la forma en que ella le había analizado.

Pero no se dejó intimidar e insistió- ¿Llego en mal momento?

Él no contestó. De un par de zancadas largas, llegó hasta la casa. Ella le seguía, arrastrando su pesada bolsa de viaje con dificultad. Chocó contra la dura espalda cuando se detuvo para evitar que alguien les atropellara en la puerta.

- ¡Ha llegado!- una jovencita de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, se abalanzó sobre ella y se apresuró a invitarla a pasar, haciendo a un lado al hombre con brusquedad e ignorándole completamente. La chica le arrebató la maleta y la cargó con una sonrisa.- Demonios, ¿qué llevas aquí dentro, un cadáver?

- Sólo mi ropa y mi equipo fotográfico.- contestó, sonriendo a su vez. Se sintió agradecida de que alguien le mostrara al fin un poco de amabilidad

.- Y tú eres…

-Karin. Y este vaquero bruto y maleducado, es Ichigo. Mi hermano mayor.

- Es un placer.- Rukia lo intentó de nuevo. Pero era inútil. Por más amistosa que se mostrara, aquel tipo no estaba dispuesto a que congeniaran.

- No le hagas caso. Ichigo es un poco tímido, pero no te comerá. ¿No es así, Ichigo?- la joven le dio un codazo en el costado y él la miró como si quisiera estrangularla.- Vamos, saluda a nuestra invitada. Va a pensar que somos unos catetos sin educación.

- ¿Nuestra invitada?- por primera vez, el tal Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo y ella descubrió con agrado una voz grave y profunda que despertó sin querer todos sus sentidos. Lo malo es que la voz también denotaba su malhumor y él ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo.- ¿Quieres explicarme eso, Karin?

- Oh, no seas tonto, Ichigo. ¿Pensabas que iba a permitir que la señorita Kuchiki se alojara en el motel?

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo el motel?

- Pues tiene…- la chica parecía pensarlo y de repente, su cara se iluminó.- Tiene a Hinamori y a Chizuru Craven, que se pasearán como pavos reales en mis narices, en cuanto tengan a Rukia en su casa. ¡Ni lo sueñes!

La mirada de Rukia iba de uno a otro sin comprender una palabra de lo que discutían. Alana le había dicho que los Kurosaki se habían ofrecido amablemente a hospedarla el tiempo que fuera necesario. ¿Acaso se lo había inventado? Por la cara del hombre, supo que Senna no había sido del todo sincera con ella.

- A ver si lo entiendo…- Ichigo, se rascaba el mentó ligeramente cubierto de barba.- ¿Pretendes que meta a una extraña en mi casa, solo porque Hinamori y Chizuru Craven no te caen bien?

Pero, ¿quiénes eran esas Craven? Rukia comenzaba a impacientarse.

Sobre todo, porque sabía el aspecto que tenía y sus tripas rugían ya de manera incontrolable.

- ¡Ichigo!- Karin hizo un puchero.- ¿Por qué eres así? Sabes que me hace mucha ilusión que ella haya venido. ¡Imagínatelo! Mis amigas se morirán de envidia… Y además, me aburro. ¡Siempre me aburro! ¿No podrías hacerlo… por mí, por tu hermana favorita?

- Karin, no eres mi hermana favorita. Eres mi única hermana.- puntualizó muy serio.- Y confieso que ya estoy un poco harto de hacer de hermano mayor contigo.

- Pues entonces, no me des órdenes.- la chica se cruzó de brazos con expresión rabiosa. Era increíblemente bonita, con el cabello oscuro sujeto en una trenza que le caía por el hombro y los ojos igual de oscuros como su cabello, brillantes y curiosos. Y a pesar de su corta edad, tenía bastante carácter, a juzgar por el tesón con que defendía su postura.- Esta también es mi casa. Puedo invitar a quien quiera cuando quiera. Tú lo haces.

- No, no lo hago.- los ojos del hombre, de un tono ocre, brillaron con intensidad al hablar. Había una velada advertencia en aquella mirada. Como si con ella, quisiera decirle que la discusión había terminado para él y que más le valía no insistir.

- Sí que lo haces.- replicó Karin.- Y yo no me opongo cuando esa imbécil de Rangiku Matsumoto aparece por aquí, husmeando en todas partes y preguntándose cuando mi casa será la suya.

El recibió el comentario como una bofetada. Sus mandíbulas se contrajeron tanto que su rostro adquirió en cuestión de segundos la consistencia de una piedra.

- Se acabó, haz lo que quieras… Voy a ver cómo va la ternera.- cruzó de nuevo la puerta, deteniéndose un momento junto a Rukia y apuntándola con el dedo.- Y en cuanto a usted…Espero no encontrarla cuando vuelva.

Rukia no contestó. Karin la tomó por el brazo, sonriendo de nuevo en cuanto él desapareció.

- No te preocupes. Se le pasará.

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

- En serio, Karin… - se atrevió a decir al fin.- No quiero causarte problemas. Puedo hospedarme en el motel y…

- ¿Bromeas?- Karin negó con la cabeza- Oye, Rukia. La señora Craven

No es mala persona. Pero sus hijas, las gemelas Craven… Bueno, son dos brujas con cara de caballo. Me odian desde que íbamos a la escuela.

No dejaré que pases con ellas un solo día. Aunque tenga que atizarle a ese cabeza hueca de Ichigo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Pero, ¿por qué está tan enfadado?- preguntó.

- Verás, cuando tu Agencia nos envió aquella carta, pidiendo que colaboráramos en tu reportaje, yo me tomé la libertad de contestar a la señorita Senna Steel para decirle que estaríamos encantados.-Karin sonrió.-

Tenías que haber visto la cara de Ichigo. Se puso hecha una fiera cuando se enteró.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Contestar sin su permiso, quiero decir.

- Oh, porque sabía que si no intervenía, mi salvaje hermano diría que no. Ichigo no tiene en cuenta mi opinión la mayoría de las veces, ¿sabes?

- Y te encanta llevarle la contraria, por lo que veo.- observó Rukia sagazmente. Karin soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Es que soy la única que lo hace. Rukia… ¿puedo llamarte Rukia, verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Bueno, ya te darás cuenta de que Ichigo es algo así como una leyenda por aquí.- le explicó con buen humor.- Mi hermanito tiene un genio de mil demonios. Si él dice blanco, es blanco. Y si dice negro, ni se te ocurra dudarlo. Creo que por eso, deja que Rangiku Matsumoto revolotee a su alrededor. A Ichigo no le gusta que le contradigan y esa cabeza de chorlito finge ser una mujercita obediente para echarle el lazo.

- ¿Y él?

- ¿Si cae en la trampa?-Karin encogió los hombros.- No lo sé. Pero si se casa con ella, no volveré a dirigirle la palabra. Bueno, ya está bien de cotilleos. Ven, te ensañaré el resto de la casa.

Rukia la acompañó, sin poder apartar de su mente la idea de que Ichigo Kurosaki volvería en unas horas y tal vez, quisiera echarla a patadas de allí.

Rukia se sentía mejor después de haber tomado los emparedados que Karin había preparado amablemente. La había instalado en un magnífico cuarto con amplias ventanas y tras darse una buena ducha, Rukia estaba preparada para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Incluso a la expresión ceñuda y malhumorada del hombre que en esos momentos se detenía frente a ella para intimidarla con su elevada estatura.

Como Karin estaba exhausta ya por el interrogatorio al que la había sometido durante varias horas, se había retirado pronto a descansar. Había anochecido y Rukia se había tomado la libertad de acomodarse en el balancín del porche. Estaba medio adormecido cuando él lo empujó con brusquedad, obligándola a levantarse para no caer.

- Veo que sigue aquí.- comentó él y por su tono de voz, ella comprendió que su enfado no había desaparecido.- ¿Acaso las mujeres de la ciudad no tienen dignidad? Creo recordar que fui muy claro antes. Le dije que no quería verla cuando regresase.

- Pero Karin…- se defendió, furiosa también por la agresividad que percibía.

- Karin es sólo una chiquilla malcriada.- la interrumpió.- Pero usted es una mujer. Y no parece tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que no es bien recibida.

- ¡Un momento! – Rukia reaccionó con la misma violencia.- ¿Ha tenido un mal día y me ha elegido de sparring para descargar su mal humor? Si quiere que me vaya, me iré. Pero no voy a permitirle…

- Cállese.

Ella se quedó de una pieza al escucharle. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era evidente que Ichigo Kurosaki no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres o con cualquier cosa que tuviera vida y no anduviera a cuatro patas. Pero le haría entender que ella no era una de sus terneras y que no podía pisotearla solo porque le diera la gana.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?- le retó con la mirada, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- He dicho que se calle.- repitió él y presionó sus hombros para obligarla a sentarse de nuevo.- ¿Qué le pasa, está sorda?

- Oiga…

- Mire, señorita Kuchiki… ¿se llama así, verdad?

- Rukia para los amigos.- ella le fulminó con la mirada.- Pero para usted, señorita Kuchiki estará bien.

- Muy bien, Rukia. – Él ignoró su comentario deliberadamente.- Le seré sincero. A mí, su reportaje me importa un rábano. Si acepté que Karin contestara a esa carta, fue solo porque pensé que en el último momento, su agencia encontraría otro lugar más interesante donde meter las narices.

- Pues ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¿no cree?- ella sonrió con malicia.- Porque he venido. Y le guste o no, pienso hacer mi trabajo.

- ¿Pretende retarme?- los ojos de él la recorrieron con desdén.

- Pretendo hacer lo que he venido a hacer.- le corrigió.

- ¿Qué es…?- las pobladas cejas del hombre se arquearon, proporcionándole un aspecto diabólico y sensual a la vez.

- Ya lo sabe.

No, no lo sabía, se dijo Ichigo al mirarla. Pero tenía algunas sospechas que, por supuesto, no pensaba compartir con una desconocida. Tenía sus métodos para averiguar lo que se escondía tras aquel rostro hermoso que le desafiaba a escasos centímetros. ¡Demonios! Era tan incómodo que ella estuviera allí. La estudió con detenimiento. Metro cincuenta, delgada, con aquellas curvas que se adivinaban bajo la camisa… Cabello negro y liso por encima de los hombros con un mechón rebelde que le caía en medio de su frente… No es que fuera especialmente atractiva, pero había algo en ella… Agitó la cabeza inconscientemente. Reconoció que Rukia Kuchiki le ponía nervioso. Era todo lo que él evitaba en una mujer: inteligente, cabezota y orgullosa.

¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Una sabelotodo de la ciudad que le llenaría la cabeza de pájaros a Karin… Y que podría hacer peligrar su propia cabeza.

- Bueno, ¿qué piensa hacer conmigo?

La voz de ella le devolvió a la realidad. Reprimió el impulso inicial de confesarle lo que le apetecía hacer con ella en aquel momento. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía el suficiente carácter como para darle una buena coz allí donde más le dolería si lo hacía. Y por otro lado, lo último que quería es que ella supiera lo mucho que le inquietaba su presencia.

- Está bien.- se resignó, convencido de que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir.- Puede quedarse. Sólo para evitar que Karin envenene mí desayuno.

- Estupendo.- Rukia sonrió contra su voluntad y por un momento, creyó ver un atisbo de humanidad en los ojos del hombre.

- Pero procure no estorbarme.- advirtió y Rukia supo que no estaba bromeando.- Y no le cuente tonterías a mi hermana acerca de la vida en la ciudad. No quiero que se convierta en otra jovencita tonta que se escapa de casa para ver mundo, ¿está claro?

- No se arrepentirá, Ichigo.- Rukia rozó su brazo al entrar en la casa para dirigirse a su cuarto y él se apartó como si el contacto le hubiera quemado.

La miró fijamente, con dureza.

- Nena… Ya estoy arrepentido, créame.- dijo y desapareció con rapidez.

**CAPITULO 3**

Rukia despertó al escuchar las voces en la cocina. Se levantó de un salto al comprobar la hora que era. "¡Dios mío! Van a pensar que soy una holgazana". Se duchó con rapidez y se colocó unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Anudó sus zapatillas deportivas y corrió hacia la cocina. Antes de llegar, Karin le interceptó el camino y le puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ssshhhh.-Karin hablaba en voz muy baja.- Tengo una noticia buena, una mala y una peor. ¿Cuál prefieres primero?

- Dispara, Karin.- Rukia sonrió por lo cómico de la situación.

- Está bien. La buena es que Ichigo se ha levantado de buen humor y me ha prometido que se portará bien si no le damos mucho la lata.- sonrió quedamente, satisfecha por su victoria.- La mala, es que está preparando sus famosas tortas de calabaza para demostrarlo. Y está decidido a que las dos nos las comamos sin rechistar.

- ¿Ichigo sabe cocinar?- arqueó las cejas sorprendida. Lo último que esperaba por la mañana es ver a aquel bruto de casi dos metros vestido con un delantal para ella.

- Y lo hace de maravilla.- aseguró Karin.- Excepto las dichosas tortas… Las odio, te pringan los dedos de miel... Pero Ichigo no lo sabe.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, él se esforzaba tanto por cuidar de mí, que nunca he tenido valor para decírselo. ¿Me guardarás el secreto, verdad?

Rukia hizo una señal sobre su pecho para sellar su promesa.

- ¿Y la peor?- preguntó y Karin se golpeó la frente como si de repente recordara algo.

- ¡Caracoles! Tienes razón.- tiró de ella- Rangiku Matsumoto está ahí adentro. Llegó nada más amaneció y por lo que veo, amenaza con quedarse a desayunar. Como ves, las noticias vuelan por aquí.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

- Tú, Rukia.- Karin la abrazó por los hombros.- Rangiku debe estar comiéndose las uñas ahora mismo. No creo que le haga gracia la idea de que estés aquí… Y me alegro.

- Karin…- Rukia la regañó con la mirada, sospechando cuales eran las expectativas de Karin con respecto a su estancia en el Rancho.- No quiero tener problemas con Ichigo, ¿vale? Aunque apenas nos conocemos, tengo la sensación de que eres una buena chica. Así que no inventes cosas que puedan molestar a la señorita Matsumoto. No estaría bien.

- No sé a qué…- la joven puso cara de inocente, pero no la engañó.

- No estaría bien.- repitió con firmeza.- He venido a sacar unas cuantas fotografías, Karin. No estoy interesada en tu hermano y ya te habrás dado cuenta por cómo me trató ayer, que él tampoco lo está en mí. Y por supuesto, no quiero convertirme en la mujer más odiada de por aquí, ni que la gente haga comentarios que incomoden a Ichigo. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

- Claro.- Karin suspiró y le hizo un simpático guiño.- Pero no me negarás que mi hermano está para comérselo.

-Karin…

- Bueno, me callaré. Pero ni tú ni Ichigo podéis evitar que me sienta feliz porque a Rangiku Matsumoto, se le atragante el desayuno al verte.

¡El desayuno!

- Por mi parte, no tengo intención de crearme enemigos el primer día.

Pienso comerme esas tortas de calabaza aunque reviente. ¿Vamos?

- Vamos.

Rangiku era tal y como se la había imaginado. Toda una mujer, de pies a cabeza. Nada más verla, supo que era todo lo que un hombre como Ichigo Kurosaki podía desear en su vida. Increíblemente alta, casi tanto como él.

El cabello del color del trigo que le caía como una cascada por la erguida espalda. Hermosa y esbelta, con aquellas sugerentes formas que se adivinaban bajo su precioso vestido de algodón salpicado de flores. Al notar su presencia, se volvió hacia ella, dejando la bandeja que llevaba sobre la mesa para saludarla efusivamente. Sus ojos eran de un celeste intensos como el cielo y con una mirada curiosa.

- ¡Señorita Kuchiki!- estrechó su mano y de no ser por la frialdad contenida que percibió en el gesto, Rukia hubiera caído en la trampa de pensar que aquella mujer era un encanto.- Es un placer conocerla por fin… Desde que amaneció, los vecinos no hablan de otra cosa. Keigo, ese bruto que la trajo ayer, dio la noticia en el bar y desde entonces, la gente está ansiosa por salir en su reportaje.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Pues claro! Todos quieren conocer a la guapa fotógrafa que se hospeda en el Rancho Kurosaki.

A Rukia no se le escapó el tono sarcástico que ella había utilizado al referirse a ella. Y tampoco se le escapó el modo en que Ichigo, la observaba con disimulo mientras servía el café en las tazas.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Karin rechazó con amabilidad el plato con las tortas que Ichigo le ofrecía.

- ¿No?- él parecía extrañado.

- Tomaré solo café, Ichigo. Anoche debí comer algo que me sentó mal y no quiero arriesgarme.- mintió, golpeando el pie de Rukia por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Doc?- preguntó Ichigo con expresión preocupada.

- No será necesario.- Karin negó con la cabeza, interpretando a la perfección su papel de enferma.- No es más que una pequeña indigestión. Ya me conoces, siempre he sido una glotona.

- ¿Qué te he dicho, Ichigo?- Rangiku intervino y su voz era tan dulce como el almíbar al dirigirse a él.- Alguien debería enseñar a tu hermana a comer como es debido.

- ¿Alguien como tú, querida Rangiku?- por su parte, la voz de Karin estaba cargada de veneno.- No, gracias. Prefiero que me estallen las tripas antes de convertirme en una flacucha con las piernas como palillos, créeme.

- ¡Karin! Discúlpate ahora mismo.-Ichigo no se lo estaba pidiendo. Se lo ordenaba.

Karin pareció dudar un instante. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos se volvió hacia Rangiku y sonrió.

- Perdona, Rangiku.- ahora su actuación dejaba mucho que desear.- No quise ser grosera.

- No importa.- pero por la forma en que brillaban sus ojos celestes, Rukia supo que sí le importaba. Y mucho. Rangiku la miró condescendiente.-

Todos sabemos lo que es tener diecisiete años, ¿no es así, señorita Kuchiki?

Rukia estaba a punto de decirle que sus diecisiete años probablemente no habían sido como el del resto de las chicas. Lo cierto es que había pasado su infancia y la mayor parte de su juventud, viajando de un lado a otro. Su madre había muerto cuando ella apenas tenía tres años y desde entonces, su padre siempre había cuidado de ella. Byakuya Kuchiki le había inculcado su pasión a la fotografía y en muchas ocasiones, le había confesado lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella. Él también era fotógrafo, de los mejores y Rukia recordaba con nostalgia los años en que ambos, recorrían juntos los más hermosos paisajes del mundo. Una ligera punzada de dolor le agitó el corazón y sonrió para apartar los recuerdos penosos de su mente.

- Tal vez en la ciudad, las chicas como Karin hacen todo lo que quieren.- comentó Rangiku, insistiendo.

- No somos bichos raros, señorita Matsumoto.- replicó Rukia con la mayor amabilidad posible, a pesar de que la otra mujer parecía dispuesta a declararle la guerra.- Pero si le interesa tanto, le diré que no soy experta en la materia. Debido a la profesión de mi padre, me crié un poco en todos sitios y en ninguno. Así que soy de las que opinan que la educación no depende tanto de un lugar, como de las personas que te rodean y te quieren.

- Una sabia respuesta.- Ichigo le sirvió más café.- Y dígame, Rukia, ¿a qué se dedicaba su padre?

- Era fotógrafo. Y muy bueno, por cierto.- explicó con orgullo.- El me enseñó cuanto se. Y también me enseñó que a veces, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

- ¿Por ejemplo?- Ichigo parecía interesado.

- Bueno…- entornó los párpados y colocó sus manos como si enmarcara a los dos hermanos entre sus dedos.- Por ejemplo, ustedes dos. Si tuviera mi cámara ahora mismo, haría una gran fotografía de ambos.

- ¿Es que le parecemos tan atractivos?- él se burlaba, pero Rukia había podido leer entre líneas lo que escondía realmente su pregunta. Ichigo, había querido decir "¿te parezco tan atractivo?". Y aunque se lo parecía, jamás se lo hubiera confesado, mucho menos mientras la mirada asesina de Rangiku Matsumoto se clavaba en ella.

- Como les he dicho, señor Kurosaki, a veces las imágenes hablan por sí mismas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cree que diría su foto de Karin y de mí?- alargó su mano para untar con miel una enorme torta y se la ofreció. Rukia la mordisqueó distraída.

- Diría que los dos son cabezotas y que, sin duda, llevan la misma sangre. Y que se tiene tanto amor que daría la vida el uno por el otro…

Eso diría mi fotografía.

- Ah, pero se equivocaría en algo, señorita Kuchiki.- Ichigo chasqueó la lengua divertido.- Karin es cabezota. Yo solo soy sensato.

- Oh, cállate, Ichigo. Eres un aguafiestas.- Karin sonrió y la miró entusiasmada.- ¿Nos harás unas fotos para tu reportaje? Dime que sí, por favor.

Rangiku carraspeó. Al parecer, se habían olvidado de ella durante la conversación.

- Pero solo si la señorita Matsumoto acepta ser mi primera modelo.- ofreció Rukia, esperando que su invitación, hiciera que Rangiku enterrara el hacha de guerra. Por la expresión radiante de la mujer, supo que había logrado su propósito y añadió zalamera.- Debo confesarle, señorita Matsumoto, que he conocido cientos de chicas bonitas debido a mi profesión. Pero nunca antes había visto un rostro tan perfecto, tan fotogénico como el suyo.

¿Me permitirá que la incluya en mi reportaje, verdad?

- Será un honor para mí.- Rangiku se mostraba agradecida y por fortuna, había bajado la guardia.- Usted dirá cuando le viene bien, Rukia. Ahora mismo tengo que irme a hacer unas compras. Pero si quiere, puedo volver esta tarde.

- Esta tarde, entonces.- Rukia la vio salir de la cocina e Ichigo, solícito, la acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando regresó, su expresión era pensativa.

Karin estaba recogiendo los platos y Rukia se levantó enseguida para ayudarla.

- Oh, no. Eres nuestra invitada.- Karin la empujó hacia su hermano-

¿Por qué no llevas a Laura a ver el rancho, Ichigo?

- ¿Ahora?

- No quiero ser una molestia, de verdad.- Rukia tenía por costumbre no aceptar las invitaciones hechas por cortesía. Y de todos modos, la expresión disgustada de él era todo menos cortés.

- Venga, Ichigo.- se impacientó Karin y le lanzó un poco de espuma del fregadero sobre la cara en actitud traviesa.- Confiesa que no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Es sábado.

- Está bien. Si ella lo soporta…- se volvió dispuesto a marcharse y Rukia le siguió detrás, casi pegada a su espalda.

- Lo soporto.- dijo de inmediato y la sonrisa se le heló en los labios al comprobar que la mirada de él era severa.- Es decir, sólo si no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

- Querida, no tiente su suerte.- advirtió de camino hacia la puerta. La abrió para hacerla pasar primero y justo cuando ella pasaba bajo su brazo, pronunció su nombre en voz baja. Rukia le miró a los ojos, quedando paralizada bajo él.- ¿Es usted tan lista o realmente quiere vérselas con Rangiku Matsumoto esta tarde?

Rukia encogió los hombros, fingiendo que no sabía a qué se refería.

Escapó de su sombra y le esperó afuera. Ichigo le hizo un gesto para que caminara a su lado.

-Ichigo…- empezó a decir, pero se arrepintió al instante. Quizá a él no le gustaban las preguntas y no quería que se enfadara con ella antes de lo que prometía ser un interesante paseo.

- ¿Qué?- para su sorpresa, él le prestaba toda su atención a pesar de su gesto aparentemente distraído.

- No es nada.

- Vamos, Rukia. No sea tímida.- él se burlaba otra vez.- Porque, ¿no lo es, verdad?

- No, no lo soy.- confesó. "Al menos, no lo era hasta ayer" estuvo a punto de confesarle.

- Bien. ¿Qué quería decirme?

- Yo…- Rukia dudó. ¿Y si se ponía hecho una fiera y la enviaba de vuelta a casa? Se arriesgaría, ya que él insistía tanto.- Me ha parecido que le divertía la situación.

- ¿Situación? ¿Qué situación?

"Oh, qué gran farsante es", pensó Rukia.

- Ya sabe… Karin me contó que la señorita Jackson y usted son muy amigos.- murmuró.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno… Tuve la sensación de que a ella no le gustaba que yo estuviera aquí.

- ¿Y?

- Oh, déjelo ya.- suspiró exasperada.- Sabe muy bien de qué estoy hablando.

- Señorita Kuchiki.- Ichigo, señaló un sendero oculto tras los árboles y tiró de su mano. Rukia aceleró el paso para avanzar al mismo ritmo, ya que él daba grandes zancadas y Rukia estaba segura de que lo hacía a propósito. Sin duda, Ichigo Kurosaki estaba acostumbrado a que los demás le siguieran sin rechistar. "Un día de estos, señor Kurosaki, alguien hará que sea usted quien corra", sonrió ante la idea, pero no se lo dijo.-

¿Quiere saber si me divierte que Rangiku me considere algo así como de su propiedad?

- Básicamente… Sí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le molesta que sea así?

- En general – ella tomó aire para contestar. La carrera la estaba dejando exhausta.- me molesta que la gente vea a los demás como una propiedad.

- Qué alivio.- le oyó reír.- Pensaba que se trataba solo de mí.

- No diga tonterías.- le reprendió Rukia y cuando le alcanzó, agradeció con una mirada que se hubiera detenido a esperarla.- Pero es evidente que la señorita Matsumoto no opina lo mismo que yo, ¿no cree?

- Eso es porque la señorita Matsumoto, no tiene una visión tan romántica de la vida.-Ichigo alargó sus dedos hacia ella y Rukia contuvo la respiración. Sintió como los dedos de él recorrían su mejilla durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos.- Tenía restos de miel en la cara.

- Ah.- Rukia tragó saliva con dificultad. Por un momento… Mejor que no pensara en lo que se le había ocurrido que él haría.

- Y volviendo a lo de antes…- él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y al hacerlo, su elevada estatura se hizo aún más patente. A su lado, Rukia parecía tan insignificante como indefensa.- ¿Qué es lo que le molesta en realidad? ¿Qué me divierta lo que Rangiku piensa o que sea cierto lo que piensa?

- ¿Es un acertijo?- Rukia sonrió para aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

- Conteste, Kuchiki Rukia. Me interesa mucho su respuesta.

- Es que…-Rukia tenía que ser cuidadosa o él terminaría pensando que solo era otra mujercita con… ¿cómo había dicho?, la cabeza llena de pájaros.- Bueno, es que no es asunto mío.

Ichigo, soltó una sonora carcajada, lo que demostraba que después de todo, había sido la respuesta adecuada.

- ¿Ve todo esto?-Ichigo señaló el increíble paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. Rukia asintió en silencio, incapaz de decir una palabra que rompiera el hechizo de aquella hermosa visión.- Hasta donde le alcanza la vista, pertenece al rancho Kurosaki.

- Es… Fascinante.- murmuró.

- Lo es. Cuando nuestros padres murieron, yo solo tenía diecinueve años.- continuó él y por un instante, Rukia percibió cierto tono de melancolía en su voz.-Karin era solo una cría. La mayoría de nuestros vecinos, me aconsejaron que encontrara un comprador y vendiera.

- Pero no lo hizo.- adivinó ella. "Brillante, Rukia. Has estado brillante", pensó contrariada. Era evidente que no lo había hecho. Ichigo Kurosaki le mostraba por fin que tenía un corazón en algún lugar, bajo aquel musculoso pecho que se elevaba bajo su camiseta de algodón y del que no podía apartar la mirada. Y a ella, solo se le ocurría hacer un comentario estúpido como aquel.

- No.- él la sorprendió gratamente al no hacer ninguna observación jocosa.- En lugar de eso, convertí el rancho en lo que ve ahora. Era una cuestión personal, señorita Kuchiki. ¿Sabe lo que es eso?

- Tengo una ligera idea.- respondió, algo molesta porque él la consideraba poco menos que retrasada mental.

- Pues lo era.- repitió él, embelesado por la contemplación de su obra.-

Yo quería que Karin despertara algún día y me dijera: "Gracias, Ichigo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Construiste un hogar para los dos".

Rukia frunció el ceño, sospechando que había moraleja en toda aquella historia.

- Y ya ve. Cuando Karin despierta por la mañana, todo lo que dice es:- imitó el tono chillón de su hermana.- "Ey, Ichigo, grandísimo bruto, a ver cuándo me llevas a la ciudad. Me aburro como una ostra".

- ¿Se arrepiente de lo que hizo?

- Nunca.- él giró sobre los talones para mirarla directamente.- Es por eso que no quiero que le llene la cabeza de tonterías acerca de lo bien que se vive en la ciudad, Rukia. Sé muy bien cómo se vive allí, créame. Pero esto es diferente y ella no pasará por eso a menos que quiera. Muy pronto, tal vez antes de que me dé cuenta, Karin crecerá y se convertirá en una preciosa mujer. Y no tendrá que soportar a ningún tipo que se crea su dueño, porque siempre tendrá un hogar que la confortará cuando lo necesite. Y como dijo antes, siempre me tendrá a mí.

- Es muy hermoso.- Rukia estaba emocionada. No sabía si se debía a sus palabras o al hecho de que los dos estaban tan cerca o simplemente, a la sorpresa de que aquel vaquero de rudo aspecto revelara su aspecto más sensible. De cualquier modo, sus rodillas temblaban de manera incontrolable.

Ichigo sonrió y al hacerlo, Rukia sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Definitivamente, él no poseía el típico atractivo de los hombres de la ciudad, que acudían tres veces por semana al gimnasio para fortalecer sus músculos y adquirir un esmerado bronceado. El gimnasio de Ichigo era la propia vida y su bronceado era el resultado de muchas horas de trabajo bajo aquel sol brillante que les hacía de techo. Sin embargo, su aspecto no podía ser más seductor. Observó su rostro con detenimiento. Los rasgos varoniles, el mentón pronunciado y la nariz recta. Los labios delgados, arrogantes. Y unos ojos almendrados enmarcados por espesas cejas, que invitaban a mirarse en ellos y perderse del mundo durante horas.

- Si promete no hacer un chiste, algún día le contaré un secreto.- susurró él junto a su oído.

- ¿Por qué no ahora?- Rukia no podía esperar un minuto para saber más.

- Porque por hoy, mi curiosa señorita Kuchiki, ya le he contado demasiado.- Ichigo tocó ligeramente la punta de su nariz.- ¿Seguimos nuestro paseo?

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

La siguiente semana fue de lo más gratificante para ella. En el pueblo, los vecinos la saludaban al pasar y Karin se había encargado de presentarles a todos antes de que llegara el fin de semana. Feliz, Rukia descubrió que los amables habitantes de aquel lugar, habían nacido para ser retratados por su cámara. No había hombre, mujer, niño o animal que no quisiera hacer de modelo para su reportaje, lo cual era un alivio porque facilitaba bastante su labor. Por su parte, Ichigo la evitaba cuanto podía y Rukia lo achacaba a su advertencia inicial de no estorbarle.

Apenas le veía en todo el día y era una suerte que tuviera tanto trabajo que hacer. Por las noches, él siempre llegaba tarde a casa y Karin y ella se conformaban con cenar juntas y charlar hasta tarde o hasta que el sueño las vencía. Aquella era una de esas noches en las que el sueño aún no la vencía. Karin y ella habían pasado la tarde repasando viejas fotografías de la familia Kurosaki. Más tarde, Karin le había dicho que podía quedarse en el salón y echar un vistazo por si encontraba alguna que quisiera utilizar en su reportaje. Y justo en ese momento, estaba hipnotizada contemplando lo hermosa que había sido Masaki Kurosaki en su juventud. En la foto, aparecía con un apuesto vaquero que debía ser el padre de Karin e Ichigo. El, la sostenía por la cintura y besaba su cabello con ternura, los dos listos para posar.

Rukia se dijo que debían haberse querido mucho, a juzgar por el modo en que se miraban. Sin querer, sintió pena por ella misma. Su madre se había ido tan pronto, que no recordaba cómo había sido la relación entre su padre y ella salvo por lo que Byakuya le contaba. Y era que se habían amado hasta el último momento, en que un desgraciado accidente la había apartado de ellos para siempre. Se volvió al escuchar unos pasos tras el sofá y la fotografía cayó al suelo.

Rukia se agachó para recogerla, pero él fue más rápido. Se la arrebató de los dedos con brusquedad, la colocó con cuidado en el álbum y lo puso fuera del alcance de la mujer.

- No sabía que habías vuelto.-Rukia se agazapó en sofá, intuyendo que algo malo sucedía. La expresión de Ichigo era de furia y se preguntó qué habría ocurrido para que la mirara de aquel modo.

- Ya veo.- él se paseó por la habitación como un animal enjaulado y al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a plantarse frente a ella con el rostro descompuesto por la ira.- Por eso, has estado tan ocupada metiendo tus narices en nuestra intimidad.

- Yo no pretendía…- se defendió ella, furiosa a su vez porque él la estaba acusando sin motivo. Precisamente, Karin había insistido en lo orgulloso que se sentiría Ichigo al ver las fotografías de sus padres en aquel reportaje.

- ¿No lo pretendías?- él estaba casi gritando y al darse cuenta de ello, bajó el tono de voz para no despertar a Karin.- Escúchame bien, señorita Kuchiki. Nuestra vida privada no es un circo que puedas retratar para tus revistas de sociedad. Pero, ¿quién demonios te has creído que eres?

- Te estás equivocando, Ichigo. Deja que te explique…

El levantó la mano, en un gesto muy claro que indicaba que no pensaba escucharla.

- Será mejor que no lo hagas. Porque, ¿sabes qué? Eso que está ahí dijo señalando el álbum de fotos.- no te interesa. Ni le interesa a toda esa gentuza que lee las revistas mientras se hace la manicura en un salón de belleza. Y si por un momento has creído que convertir nuestra vida privada y la memoria de mis padres en algo del dominio público era parte del trato, es que estás más loca de lo que pensaba.

- Mira, Ichigo. No sé qué diablos te ha pasado hoy ahí afuera.-Rukia se levantó y se enfrentó a él, intentando mostrarse serena y controlada.

Pero le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguirlo mientras él la miraba con aquella rabia contenida. Mientras se aproximaba tanto a ella que su aliento le rozaba la cara en cálidas bocanadas que hacían evidente que había bebido algo más que agua durante el duro día de trabajo. Aun así, no se dejó intimidar.- Pero tanto si quieres escucharlo como si no, voy a explicártelo.

Karin sugirió que sería bonito que alguien inmortalizara la historia de amor de tus padres y su lucha por sacar adelante el rancho durante los malos tiempos. Me habló de la terrible enfermedad que había mermado el ganado un invierno, de los ladrones de caballos a comienzos de los noventa, de aquel verano en el que los hermanos Ishidas y tú se enfrentaron, sobre a aquellos timadores que robaron sus ahorros a la pobre señora Blade… Por favor, no te enfades con Karin. Ni conmigo. Yo solo quería…

Rukia iba a continuar, pero su propia rabia le impedía darle más explicaciones a aquel necio insensible que no tenía oídos más que para escucharse a sí mismo.

- Estás borracho.- le acusó, pestañeando repetidamente para evitar que las malditas lágrimas echaran a perder su intención de mostrarse fuerte y decidida.

- No lo estoy. Al menos, no lo bastante.- Ichigo se aproximaba peligrosamente a ella y Rukia colocó las palmas de sus manos entre ambos, percibiendo la rigidez del pecho masculino bajo sus dedos. "No pienses en ello, Rukia" se ordenó a sí misma y retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de la habitación. Ichigo parecía haber quedado pegado a su cuerpo y se deslizaba sigilosamente en su mismo camino sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

La miraba fijamente, a los ojos, imponiéndole su presencia con el único poder de aquellos ojos mieles que le devolvían su propia imagen como en un espejo.- Si estuviera lo bastante borracho, querida señorita Kuchiki, estarías en un serio problema. Porque si lo estuviera, haría lo que me apeteciera contigo. Y mañana, con un poco de suerte, correrías como un conejillo asustado a hacer tus maletas. Y con un poco de suerte también, no tendría que preocuparme más por ti.

- Ichigo, vete a la cama, ¿quieres?-Rukia volvió el rostro hacia un lado.

- ¿Eso es una invitación?

- Vete a la cama- repitió - Si lo haces, tal vez te haga un favor y haga las maletas de todas formas.

- ¿Y perderme el resto de tu explicación?- se burló él, inclinando lentamente la cabeza para recorrer con sus labios el cuello femenino.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Pensé… Karin pensó…- musitó en un hilo de voz.

No había duda. Ichigo, estaba completamente borracho. O completamente loco. Era lo mismo, ambas cosas le traerían problemas si no le enviaba rápidamente a su cuarto.

- ¿Quién quiere hablar de Karin ahora?

- Es que ella dijo… Pensó que…

- ¡Demonios! ¿Es que nunca te callas?

Ichigo la silenció, apresando los temblorosos labios con los suyos. Rukia no supo cuánto duró, pero cuando la soltó, se alegró de que Ichigo hubiera bebido y por la mañana, no pudiera recordar la pasión con que ella había correspondido a su beso. Por lo pronto, la observaba con una mezcla de culpa y diversión en la mirada que la irritó aún más.

- Eso está mejor.- comentó, complacido por su mutismo.- Entonces, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

Rukia le empujó con fuerza. Así que se trataba de eso. ¡Maldito arrogante! Ese era el modo en que aquel tipo daba por concluida sus discusiones. Pues le demostraría que se equivocaba de mujer.

Aunque tal vez no ahora. Tal vez lo hiciera al día siguiente.

- Ichigo Kurosaki.- le abofeteó con fuerza.- Espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto.

Él se frotó el mentón dolorido por el golpe. "Sí que pegaba fuerte esa chica", pensó conteniendo una carcajada.

- Nena, la única excusa es que hablas demasiado.

- Ya veo que no.- Rukia escapó de su lado y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta en sus narices al ver como la seguía. Le oyó detenerse al otro lado de la puerta y llamarla en voz muy baja. Rezó porque no la derribara a patadas. Sobre todo, porque no sabía si le apetecía echarle de su cuarto o invitarle a pasar. Por fortuna, él se marchó después de un rato y no tuvo que tomar esa decisión.

**CAPITULO 5 **

Karin había madrugado mucho y a las siete y media, ya tenía preparado todo un manjar para las dos personas que se sentaban cabizbajas a la mesa.

- ¿Has pasado mala noche, Ichigo?- preguntó, tan observadora como era costumbre en una jovencita despierta como ella. Se volvió hacia Rukia con expresión ceñuda.- ¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien, gracias.- concentró su rabia en engullir todo lo que Karin iba depositando en su plato. Ichigo, por su parte, solo tomó café y mordisqueó una tostada con desgana

. Ante tal panorama, Karin anunció que como ya había desayunado antes que ellos, iría al establo a ver a los caballos.

"Muy lista, Karin. Pero preferiría que te quedaras", quiso decirle, pero ella ya salía por la puerta canturreando una vieja canción country. Rukia recogió los platos y los llevó al fregadero, remangando su camisa para comenzar a lavarlos. Aunque no le veía, supo que Ichigo también había abandonado la mesa y se colocaba tras ella. Podía sentir su respiración lenta y acompasada muy cerca de su nuca. Recogió sin mirarle la taza que él había utilizado para el café y la dejó caer con brusquedad en el agua, salpicándole a propósito. Ichigo suspiró y la tomó por los hombros con suavidad, obligándola a darse la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

Aquello si era una novedad para ella. Rukia se preguntó si se trataba de otro truco para hacerla quedar en ridículo.

- ¿Estás enfadada?- preguntó y de no ser por el brillo de sus ojos, Rukia hubiera caído en la trampa. El muy desgraciado… Lo estaba pasando en grande interpretando para ella el papel de arrepentido que no se arrepiente de nada.

- Claro que no.- mintió, consciente de que eso le dolería más que cualquier bofetada. Sin duda, el mejor golpe era el que le propinaba directamente a su ego.- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Ichigo arqueó las cejas, confuso.

- Porque ayer me comporté justo como esperabas que lo hiciera.- y añadió al ver que ella no decía nada.- Como un vaquero bruto y sin modales.

- No puedo enfadarme por algo que era tan evidente, ¿no crees?- comentó mordaz y le fue pasando los platos para que los secara y los colocara en su sitio.

- Aun así, estás enfadada.- insistió él.

- ¿Y qué si lo estoy?

Ichigo, colocó el último plato y sonrió.

- Dime qué quieres.

Rukia encogió los hombros.

- Vamos, di algo.- la instó él - Haré lo que sea con tal de que no me denuncies ante el sheriff. O lo que es lo mismo, ante Karin, que es mucho peor que la maldita Santa Inquisición.

- Entiendo. Entonces es por Karin.- concluyó, furiosa porque en el fondo, a él le importaba un rábano si ella decidía marcharse o no.

- Y por mis buenos vecinos, que organizarán un motín si su famosa fotógrafa desaparece sin terminar su reportaje con ellos como protagonistas.- rectificó Ichigo, de mejor humor al parecer.

- ¿Tanto te preocupa lo que piensen?- ahora era ella quien se burlaba.

- Menos que nada, en realidad.- confesó Ichigo.- Pero tú te irás dentro de unos días. Yo, sin embargo, tengo intención de pasar aquí el resto de mi vida. No sería inteligente por mi parte ganarme el odio de mis vecinos.

- Claro. ¿Por qué si no?

- Está bien, negociemos.- él le apartó un mechón que le caía sobre los ojos y Rukia le fulminó con la mirada. Ichigo retiró su mano al instante.- Tu silencio a cambio de…

- Una disculpa.- contestó ella, plenamente convencida de que vería derretirse la nieve en Alaska antes que él aceptara.

- Nena… Yo nunca me disculpo.- dijo Ichigo, sin dejar de sonreír.- Por si lo has olvidado, esta es mi casa. Y en mi casa, todo cuanto hay en ella es mío. Y anoche, eso te incluía a ti, querida.

- ¿Eso crees?- Rukia se humedeció los labios, ignorando que aquel único gesto, ya hacía que Ichigo se sintiera tentado a repetir lo que motivaba aquella conversación.- Ni se te ocurra pensar que soy una de tus vacas, Ichigo Kurosaki. Quiero esa disculpa o tendrás que explicarle Karin porqué voy a hacer mi reportaje en otro lugar.

- ¿Bromeas?- él apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el movimiento de aquella lengua sobre sus labios carnosos.

-¿Te parece que esté bromeando?- Rukia imitó el tono grave de su voz.

-¿Qué tal una avería en la furgoneta, tres terneras enfermas y un par de cervezas en el bar de Ray? ¿Te vale como disculpa?- si se trataba de una broma, a Rukia no le pareció nada divertido, a juzgar por la seriedad de su expresión. Comprendió que a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba reconocerlo, ella merecía esa disculpa solo por el valor que tenía al exigírsela.- ¿Qué tal, lo siento?

Rukia le quitó el paño de cocina de las manos y lo colgó.

- Me valía lo de las terneras enfermas y la avería. Pero me alegro de que hayas picado – sonrió y tiró de su brazo para que la siguiera al exterior de la casa.- Y ahora, señor Kurosaki, quiero que me hagas de guía sin rechistar. O después de todo, me veré obligada a delatarte.

Ichigo no rechistó. Simplemente, porque estaba cansado. Había sido una semana muy dura. Y, qué diablos, ¿por qué no? Rukia Kuchiki prometía ser mucho más interesante que su rutinaria partida al billar de los sábados. Se dijo que mantendría firme su propósito de no acercarse a ella más de lo necesario. Y eso era una distancia lo bastante prudente como para no oler su cabello ni sentir sus manos pequeñas y suaves apoyándose en su brazo. Pero no había nada de malo en pasear junto a ella y mostrarle algunos lugares hermosos de los que podría sacar unas buenas fotos.

No había nada de malo en escuchar su encantador parloteo durante unas horas. Eso no era peligroso. Excepto si ella le miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros violáceos que eran toda una declaración de lo fuerte, valiente y testaruda que era. "No dejaré que lo haga", se dijo mientras le abría la puerta de su furgoneta y la invitaba a pasar.

A Rukia le había cautivado el modo de vida de aquellas personas.

Después de un mes de estar allí, ya se había acostumbrado a madrugar como el resto. Y por otro lado, estaba Ichigo. Había cumplido su promesa de ser un chico bueno y siempre que ella no se inmiscuyera demasiado en su vida, aceptaba su presencia como la de uno más entre ellos. A estas alturas, su reportaje estaba más que terminado y ya había enviado una copia a Senna Steel para su supervisión. En realidad, ese día estaba algo más que deprimida ante el hecho inminente de su marcha.

Pronto se le acabarían las excusas convincentes para quedarse y la idea la entristeció. En ese momento, mientras veía las manos expertas de Doc. Hitsugaya moviéndose sobre la ternera, pensaba que no le importaría quedarse allí para siempre. Doc. Pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. La miró y le guiñó un ojo, invitándola con un gesto a que se acercara para contemplar al recién llegado. Rukia lo hizo, emocionada hasta el punto que las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos.

El Doc. Hitsugaya se limpió las manos, dejó al pequeño ternero junto a su madre y comenzó a guardar sus utensilios de cirujano en el maletín. Rukia le observó, calculando mentalmente su edad. Al principio y por como hablaban de él todos, con plena confianza sobre sus habilidades como veterinario, había creído que Doc. Debía ser poco menos que un anciano.

Sin embargo, al conocerle había descubierto con agrado que aquel veterinario no tenía más de veinte años. Habían congeniado desde el principio y a esas alturas, Rukia ya le consideraba un buen amigo a quien contarle sus inquietudes.

Sospechaba, por la amabilidad que él le demostraba, que Doc. Sentía lo mismo.

- Casi he llorado al verle asomar la cabeza.- confesó y el hombre sonrió.

Era lo bastante atractivo como para que cualquier mujer intentara coquetear con él. Pero a Rukia no le interesaba en ese sentido y no tenía intención de estropear una bonita amistad. "Vamos, confiésalo. No es a Doc. A quien echarás terriblemente de menos cuanto te vayas", pensó, molesta consigo mismo.

- En el fondo eres una sentimental, señorita Kuchiki – bromeó él para animarla.- ¿Estás bien?

Rukia asintió, pero no fue muy convincente.

- ¿Seguro?

Ahora ella negó con sinceridad.

- He terminado mi reportaje.- confesó abatida.

- Espero que me hayas sacado bien guapo en tus fotos.

- Ya sabes que sí.

Doc. Hitsugaya la tomó del brazo y juntos salieron del establo.

- ¿Estás triste porque has acabado tu trabajo?- preguntó él mientras se dirigía a su camioneta. Entrecerró los párpados para observarla.- No quieres irte, ¿verdad?

- Tengo que volver.

- No te pregunto lo que tienes que hacer. Te pregunto lo que quieres hacer – enfatizó Doc.

- Es que… Bueno, ambas cosas no son compatibles.- explicó con expresión apenada.

- ¿No lo son?

- Hay que ganarse la vida, ¿sabes?- Rukia se mordió los labios.- Y no hay mucho que una chica como yo pueda hacer para ganarse la vida por aquí, ¿no crees?

- Podrías ayudarme con la consulta.- sugirió Hitsugaya de buen grado y a Rukia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.- O podrías montar tu propio negocio. La gente de por aquí estaría encantada de que les hicieras el álbum familiar para la posteridad, ya los conoces.

- Estoy segura de que lo harían solo para hacerme feliz.- aceptó ella. Lo cierto es que también sus buenos vecinos le habían tomado cariño y estaba convencida de que harían cualquier cosa para convencerla de que se quedara. Todos, excepto Ichigo, por supuesto. Él ya le había dejado bien claro que solo estaba allí de paso y que su marcha no le causaría ningún trauma insuperable.

- También podrías trabajar para Ichigo.- Doc. Sonrió como si de pronto, se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea.- He oído que está buscando a alguien que le ayude en la casa. Karin se pasa el día quejándose de que no puede estudiar y ser el ama de llaves perfecta para él al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Bromeas?- Rukia le miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.- Ichigo se cortaría las venas antes.

- No lo creo.- Doc. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y encendió el contacto, sin dejar de observarla sonriente.- Tú le gustas, Rukia. Nunca lo reconocerá, pero es así.

- Te equivocas, Doc. La única razón por la que es amable conmigo, es porque sabe que me iré en unos días.

- Entonces, dale una buena sorpresa. Quédate y demuéstrale a ese cabeza de chorlito lo que vales.

Rukia lo pensó. ¿Y por qué no? Ichigo no era dueño del pueblo, no podía obligarla a abandonarlo solo porque él se sentía más seguro si lo hacía.

- Lo pensaré.- le prometió y le vio alejarse en mitad de la polvareda de tierra que levantaban las ruedas de su vieja camioneta.

Muy a su pesar, estaba cumpliendo la promesa hecha a Doc. A decir verdad, no podía pensar en otra cosa. La cuestión era, ¿cómo plantearle a aquel tipo terco como una mula su deseo de quedarse? ¿Qué le diría?

No podía contarle las verdaderas razones. No podía confesarle que les había tomado tanto cariño en aquel corto espacio de tiempo, que ya no imaginaba la vida en otro lugar. No podía decirle que a pesar de que su padre le había dado más de lo que podía agradecerle, nunca le había dado un hogar. Por algún motivo, ahora consideraba que lo había encontrado. Un hogar. No una habitación de motel ni una tienda de campaña que su padre y ella tendrían que abandonar en cuanto él terminara el trabajo. Un verdadero hogar. Con personas que la trataban con cariño, como si ella fuera parte de sus vidas, de sus familias… Cerró los ojos, armándose de valor mientras se dirigía hacia Ichigo. Dios, él no podía ser consciente de lo atractivo que resultaba incluso con aquel aspecto sucio y sudoroso por el trabajo.

Esperó a que él terminara de clavar las maderas nuevas, sustituyendo las rotas que ponían en peligro la seguridad del ganado. Después, carraspeó levemente y él giró el rostro hacia ella, sorprendido por su presencia.

- No te había oído llegar.

- Pensé que tendrías sed.- le ofreció la limonada recién hecha y él se quitó los guantes para coger el vaso. La bebió de un trago y le devolvió el vaso, secándose el sudor con la parte inferior de su camiseta. Rukia ignoró la visión de su pecho, que había quedado al descubierto en aquel movimiento.

- ¿Ya has terminado?- preguntó con una sonrisa y él frunció el ceño con desconfianza. No entendía mucho de mujeres, pero reconocía cuando una quería algo a cambio de una limonada. Y estaba claro que Rukia quería algo.

- Por ahora sí.- contestó con rudeza y señaló el otro lado de la valla, que a juzgar por su aspecto, también necesitaba algunas reformas.-

Aguantará hasta mañana. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kuchiki?

Rukia sonrió. Ya se había acostumbrado a que él la llamara de aquel modo. Era su manera de convertirla en alguien que aunque tenía formas y modales de mujer, no representaba un peligro para él. Era su manera de llamarla para dejarle bien claro que nunca escucharía de sus labios palabras amorosas y por descontado, que no esperaba que ella las tuviera hacia él.

No se lo dijo, pero había adivinado casi desde el primer día, que Ichigo se sentía más seguro si la trataba como a uno de sus amigos vaqueros.

- Esta mañana he enviado mi reportaje.- anunció con voz firme, aguardando su reacción. Se sintió decepcionada y estúpida a la vez por ello. Ichigo no dijo nada. No parecía en absoluto triste o apenado por la noticia. El maldito ni siquiera fingía que la echaría de menos.

- Eso quiere decir que te vas, ¿no?- Ichigo no la miraba. Estaba recogiendo sus herramientas y las metía en una bolsa de lona, como si tuviera prisa por llegar a casa y celebrarlo.

- Supongo que eso es lo que quiere decir.- murmuró, rabiosa.

- ¿Es lo que querías, no?

- Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No se.- Ichigo se irguió y Rukia alzó la barbilla para mirarle directamente.- No pareces contenta.

"Y no lo estoy, bruto insensible", estuvo a punto de gritarle.

- A lo mejor te haces famosa y nos haces famosos a todos.- comentó con su sarcasmo habitual.- Anímate, Kuchiki. Por fin dejarás de madrugar.

- No me he quejado.- replicó.

- No, no lo has hecho.-Ichigo le retiró un mechó que le caía sobre la cara, pero apartó los dedos enseguida.- Has sido una chica valiente, tengo que reconocerlo. Has madrugado, has ayudado en la casa, has aprendido a ordeñar vacas y has soportado el calor como una verdadera heroína. Y no has llorado una sola vez.

- Muy gracioso. Pero se te olvida una cosa.- le recordó ella – También me he comido tu asqueroso estofado sin protestar y he aguantado todas tus bromas de mal gusto sobre mí.

- Eso son dos cosas.- rectificó él, esbozando al fin una sonrisa.- Pero tienes razón. Aunque cuando te vayas, ya no tendrás que aguantar nada de eso. ¿No te parece que eres una chica con suerte?

- Sí, con mucha suerte.- masculló. Aquel tipo no se ablandaba con nada.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

- No lo estoy.- mintió.

- A mí me parece que si.- insistió él y la obligó a levantar aún más la barbilla para poder leer la expresión de sus ojos.- Lo estás.

- Ichigo… Estaba pensando…

- Oh, no. No me lo digas.-Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.- Sé que no me va a gustar.

Ella no contestó.

- No va a gustarme, ¿verdad?- Ichigo ya estaba seguro de que era así.

- Es que… Doc. Hitsugaya y yo hemos estado charlando…

- ¿Vas a casarte con Doc.?- las facciones de Ichigo se habían endurecido de repente.

- Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices?- Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir.- el tono de él estaba cargado de dureza.- He visto que los dos se han hecho muy amigos. Creí que ibas a invitarme a vuestra boda.

- Lo que iba a decirte, es que me ha ofrecido ayudarle en la consulta.

- Entiendo.- empezó a andar en dirección a la casa y ella le siguió.

- Pero, ¿qué te ocurre?- le increpó e Ichigo se detuvo en seco, volviéndose hacia ella con expresión seria.- ¿He dicho algo malo?

- ¿Es que eres ciega, Kuchiki?- Ichigo la sacudió por los hombros, pero al ver como ella retrocedía, se contuvo y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.- Todos los tipos solteros de por aquí, querrían que fueras su ayudante en lo que fuera. Doc. Es un buen hombre, Kuchiki. Pero este no es tu lugar. Y además, ¿qué sabes tú de animales?

- Nada. Pero él cree… Bueno, sugirió que podría quedarme y ayudarle hasta que encontrara alguna ocupación.

- ¿Es que no hay nadie que te espere en la ciudad?- si su respuesta le importaba lo más mínimo, no lo parecía.- Karin me dijo que no tenías familia. Pero tendrás a alguien. Amigos, un novio. Algo, Kuchiki, que te haga volver a tu verdadera vida.

- Tú no sabes cuál es mi verdadera vida.- le reprochó furiosa.

- ¿En serio?- Ichigo torció los labios en una mueca y añadió.- Sé que no es esta, créeme.

- Mira, Ichigo. Ya sé que no te importa. Pero el tiempo que he pasado aquí, ha sido una revelación para mí.- admitió con sinceridad.- Nunca entenderías los motivos que tengo para querer quedarme y no tengo intención de que lo entiendas. Y siento mucho que la idea de tenerme como vecina te moleste tanto. Pero no es tu decisión.

- ¿Crees que la vida por aquí es fácil?- Ichigo entornó los ojos para observarla con fijeza.- Presiento que la amabilidad de la gente y las noches estrelladas te han confundido, Kuchiki. Pero no te engañes. Esto no es para ti. Aunque te quedes, no tardarás en darte cuenta de eso y querrás volver.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro, Ichigo?

- Porque mi buen amigo Doc. Nunca lograría retenerte junto a él.- golpeó ligeramente la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice y continuó la marcha.

Rukia corrió tras él y agarró su brazo para hacerle girar.

- Te demostraré que te equivocas.- le retó con la mirada.- No estoy interesada en Hitsugaya Toshiro y él no está interesado en mí. Pero me quedaré de todas formas, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- ¿Siendo su ayudante?- él arqueó las cejas, divertido.

- ¿Tienes una oferta mejor?

Ichigo se rascó el mentón.

- No te hagas el huidizo.- le dijo a sabiendas que él ya estaba pensándolo mismo que ella y que se mordería la lengua antes que proponérselo.-

Doc. Me dijo que estabas buscando a alguien que te ayudara.

- ¿Tú?- él no ocultó la burla que había en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no.- Ichigo fue rotundo en su respuesta.

- Ya lo imaginaba.- Rukia sonrió, consciente que cuanto más segura se mostrara, más le enfurecería.- Imaginaba que dirías algo así.

Lo había hecho. Había despertado en él la curiosidad.

- Sé que te doy miedo, Kurosaki Ichigo.- le soltó para acelerar su reacción.

- ¿Cómo dices?- él estaba perplejo.

- Por eso quieres que me vaya. Y por eso no me ofrecerás que trabaje para ti.

- Has perdido el juicio, Kuchiki.- Ichigo empujó la puerta con brusquedad, soltándola sin esperar a que ella entrara. Rukia no se dejó intimidar y le siguió nuevamente en el interior de la casa.

- Entonces, ¿qué me dices?- insistió.

Ichigo la apuntó con el dedo. Iba a decir algo, pero finalmente, se limitó a mirarla con aquella expresión extraña que solía utilizar con ella.

- Digo que estás loca.- respondió después de un buen rato.- Pero puedes quedarte. Ya veremos cuanto aguantas.

Desapareció al instante de decir aquellas palabras. Rukia esperó a que él estuviera lejos para emitir un gritito de alegría. Y al hacerlo, Karin levantó la cabeza de la revista que estaba ojeando y la miró.

- No sabía que estabas ahí.- Rukia se sentó a su lado.

- Déjame adivinarlo.- Karin lanzó la revista contra la mesa y puso cara de perro policía.- Le has dicho a Ichigo que te vas y está furioso.

- No exactamente. – La corrigió sin dejar de sonreír.- Le he dicho que me quedo y está furioso.

- ¿Te quedas? ¿Y tú trabajo? ¿Cómo es eso de que te quedas?- Karin estaba fuera de sí de felicidad y se lo demostró abrazándola con fuerza.

– Ya me lo contarás todo… ¡Estoy tan contenta de que te quedes! Será como tener una hermana mayor…

Rukia reprimió el impulso de decirle que era exactamente así como se sentía ella. Como no tenía familia, había llegado a tomarle verdadero cariño a Karin. Aunque si era sincera, no se trataba solo de Karin. "No debes pensar en eso", se ordenó a sí misma.

Estaban tan concentradas haciendo planes sobre las cosas que podían hacer juntas, que ninguna de las dos se percató de la presencia del hombre. Escondido tras la puerta de la cocina, Ichigo ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho. ¿Y qué había hecho? Dejar que ella entrara sus vidas, en la Karin, en la suya… Esa Kuchiki Rukia iba a ser un serio problema. Lo había adivinado la primera vez que la había visto.

Sin embargo, al verla allí, abrazada a Karin, charlando animadamente con ella como si realmente fueran dos hermanas que se contaban sus secretos, algo en su interior se movió. No supo que era. No quiso saberlo. No era bueno, lo sabía. Ella desbarataría sus vidas, estaba convencido. Y un buen día, les anunciaría que no estaba hecha para aquello y haría su maleta. Y le rompería a Karin el corazón. Y quizá, solo quizá, también a él. Se apartó antes de que lo descubrieran.

Ya pensaría algo para deshacerse de ella.

**CAPITULO 6 FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS **

- ¿Qué no vuelves? ¿Cómo que no vuelves?

Rukia separó un poco el auricular para evitar que los gritos de Senna Steel le rompieran los tímpanos.

- Me quedo. Lo digo en serio, Senna.- Rukia suspiró.- Querías que hiciera ese trabajo y lo he hecho. Puedes enviarme un cheque aquí. Pero no cuentes más conmigo de momento.

- Eres una desagradecida.- la acusó Senna al otro lado de la línea.- Te di trabajo cuando nadie apostaba por ti. Lo hice por tu padre, porque había sido un gran profesional durante mucho tiempo y pensé que eras como él. Ya veo que me equivoqué contigo.

- No dramatices, ¿quieres?- la atajó. Ella mentía y lo sabía.- Me diste trabajo porque ningún fotógrafo que se precie te soporta. Y porque ninguno quería rebajarse tanto haciendo fotografías de menús para los restaurantes. No lo hiciste por lo mucho que apreciabas a mi padre. Y lo sabes. Así que no me hagas sentir culpable solo porque he encontrado un lugar donde me siento querida.

- ¿Querida?- escuchó la risa de Senna.- Niña, eres más tonta de lo que creía. Pero si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida ordeñando vacas, es tu problema. Buena suerte, Rukia.

Senna colgó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más. Rukia miró el teléfono, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. ¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si era lo bastante tonta como para equivocarse? ¿Y si no había tomado la decisión adecuada? No tuvo tiempo de seguir planteándoselo. Karin ya tiraba de su mano para que la acompañara a hacer unas compras.

Aquella tarde, Ichigo le había hecho una extraña petición. Le había pedido que le acompañara en su camioneta y que no le dijera nada a Karin.

Rukia suspiraba de vez en cuando mientras él conducía en silencio. Se sentía inexplicablemente feliz por el hecho de que él quisiera compartir un secreto con ella.

- Para ser mujer, no eres demasiado curiosa.- él interrumpió su silencio.

Al ver que no contestaba, sonrió.- Ni siquiera me has preguntado a dónde vamos.

- No me importa. Me apetecía pasear.- confesó, esperando que su respuesta no hubiera delatado su emoción.- Pero ya que lo dices,

¿Adónde vamos?

- A buscar un regalo para Karin. Mañana es su cumpleaños y voy a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa. Pensé que podrías ayudarme a elegir algo bonito para ella.- la miró de reojo.- Ya sabes, un vestido, unos pendientes… Algo especial para alguien especial.

Rukia estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Nadie había hecho nunca nada especial por ella. Pero Karin tenía a Ichigo. La envidió por un instante.

- ¿Cuántos años cumple?- preguntó, tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

- Dieciocho.

- ¿Tantos?

-Karin engaña un poco al principio.- explicó él de buen humor.- Como es pequeña y chilla todo el tiempo, parece menor de lo que realmente es.

Pero ya es una mujer, aunque odio reconocerlo.

- ¿Por qué ya no puedas ejercer de hermano mayor?

- Y porque cada vez, es más difícil impedir que haga todo lo que le viene en gana.

- Eso es egoísta por tu parte, Kurosaki Ichigo.- le recriminó con suavidad y sonrió al ver como se encogía de hombros.

- Solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

- Lo sé. Y me parece que en el fondo, no eres tan duro como pareces.

- Puede que no.- la miró un momento- Pero no se lo digas a Karin.

Y se quedó callado el resto del camino hasta la tienda de la señora Unohana. Estuvieron curioseando un rato hasta que Rukia encontró algo que le pareció perfecto para Karin. Era un vestido de gasa en tonos lilas, con tiras a los hombros y un chal que hacía juego del mismo color.

Se lo mostró a Ichigo con orgullo. El arrugó la nariz.

- Es para alguien mayor, ¿no crees?

- Claro que no. Ichigo, es precioso.- insistió ella y se lo colocó por encima para que él captara como quedaría puesto.

- Y muy escotado.

- No seas ridículo. Karin se volverá loca cuando lo vea.

Ichigo extendió hacia ella una prenda que había cogido antes y Rukia negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Volantitos? Ichigo, ese vestido es para una cría.

Él lo dejó a un lado refunfuñando.

- Está bien. Tú ganas.- le quitó el chal de las manos y le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara hasta la señora Unohana.- Pero si alguien le pone las manos encima a Karin, te hago responsable.

- Trato hecho.- aceptó ella con alegría.- Y ahora, busquemos unos zapatos.

- ¿Unos zapatos? Kuchiki, no estamos en Rodeo Drive. No te emociones.

- Hazme caso y Karin te obedecerá hasta el fin de sus días.- prometió.

En la siguió y la obedeció en todo. Y cuando regresaron a la camioneta, ya había anochecido y Rukia parloteaba todo el rato sobre las buenas compras que habían hecho. Y una vez más, se vio envuelto en la magia que ella desprendía al hablar. Chasqueó la lengua, contrariado por aquella idea. Le pidió que escondiera en su habitación los regalos de Karin y rezó porque ella tuviera mucho sueño y se acostara temprano.

Aquel día, estaba especialmente hermosa. Con aquel brillo intenso en los ojos y aquella expresión feliz que se estrellaba contra todas sus barreras.

Sí, definitivamente, Rukia Kuchiki se había convertido en una mujer distinta durante su estancia en el rancho. Se había convertido justo en el tipo de mujer del que él podría enamorarse si se lo propusiera. La cuestión era: ¿quería proponérselo realmente?

Rukia dejó que la noche la envolviera, mientras fantaseaba con los destellos que la luna irradiaba en su misma dirección. Entornó las palmas de las manos en el aire, tratando de encerrar entre ellas el perfil de aquella luna hermosa y plena. Una ráfaga de aire pasó sobre ella y se estremeció ligeramente. Sintió como unos dedos fuertes colocaban sobre sus hombros una chaqueta y la sujetó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Ichigo, apoyando los codos sobre la barandilla de madera del porche, muy cerca de ella.

- Gracias.

Él no contestó.

- No podía dormir. ¿Te he despertado?- le vio negar con un gesto. Sus ojos miraban a lo lejos, quizá a un lugar donde ella jamás llegaría por más que esforzara la vista.- ¿Karin está dormida?

- Como un tronco.- la voz de Ichigo era un susurro en el silencio de la noche.- ¿Qué haces todo el día para que siempre esté agotada?

- Esta semana hemos comprado mucha tela donde la señora Unohana.- le informó ella, sonriendo otra vez. – Espero que no te importe. Pero Karin y yo hemos pensado que la casa necesitaba renovar las cortinas. No te preocupes, hemos gastado lo mínimo en la tela y vamos a coserlas nosotras mismas.

- El dinero no es problema.- la tranquilizó. Ahora la observaba con incredulidad y Rukia adivinó que no tenía mucha confianza en sus dotes como costurera.

- Karin me enseñará. Te prometo que tus ventanas tendrán esas cortinas aunque pierda los dedos en el intento.- ella suspiró – Quiero ganarme mi sueldo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo se atusó el cabello y Rukia le miró. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un instante.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepas o no te atrevas a hacer?- preguntó Ichigo en voz baja y tal vez fue solo una ilusión, pero a Rukia le pareció que su cuerpo se había aproximado al suyo al hablar.

"No se llegar a ti", pensó ella. Claro que no se lo dijo. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía, Ichigo desaparecería con tanta rapidez que no tendría tiempo de decir nada más. Y no deseaba que lo hiciera. Estaba disfrutando del momento, de la conversación a media voz y de la noche que se cernía sobre ellos para envolverlos.

- Te dije que te demostraría que te equivocabas conmigo, Kurosaki Ichigo.- contestó con orgullo.

- ¿Y si te digo que ya casi me has convencido?- Ichigo frotó su mentón contra el cabello de ella, complacido al ver que no se movía ni hacía ningún gesto que estropeara la espontaneidad de su caricia. Le gustaba eso en ella. Le gustaba que aceptara aquella caricia sin pretender nada más, sin malinterpretarla y echarse en sus brazos.- Kuchiki, hay algo en ti que me desconcierta.

- ¿Porque soy una rata de ciudad que se adapta bien a la vida en un rancho?- bromeó ella, consciente de su proximidad.

- Eres todo menos una rata de ciudad, Kuchiki.- Ichigo estaba ahora tras ella y sus manos se aferraban a la madera a ambos lados del cuerpo de la mujer, apresándolo bajo su enorme estatura. Sintió el aliento de él sobre la nuca y volvió a estremecerse.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- estaba coqueteando sin querer. Era cierto. No quería provocar situaciones incómodas entre ambos y se lo había propuesto desde el principio. Sin embargo, él estaba tan cerca… Podía sentir los latidos de su pecho golpeando su espalda, desarmando sus buenas intenciones…

- Lo sé porque nunca he querido besar a una rata.- la voz de él se perdió a medida que ella se giraba para recibir su boca en la suya. Ichigo abrió sus labios con suavidad, invadiendo el interior y explorándolo con lentitud. Rukia se aferró a sus brazos y notó como las manos de él se cerraban sobre su cintura, arrastrándola hacia él de forma posesiva.

Cuando separaron sus labios y abrió los ojos, lo que vio en los del hombre hizo que algo indescriptible estallara en su interior. Acarició con ternura las facciones del hombre, sonriendo al ver como el cuerpo de él se endurecía bajo el suyo. Ichigo estaba intentando mantener el control, pero comprendió que no era fácil para él.

- ¿Quieres una disculpa?- preguntó Ichigo con voz grave. Parecía confundido y eso la conmovió.

- No. – lo dijo con naturalidad. Las manos de él continuaban sobre su cintura y las apartó como si le quemaran- ¿Y tú?

- No hemos debido hacer esto.- masculló entre dientes.- Nos dejamos llevar por esa maldita luna. Y ahora lo hemos complicado todo.

- Ichigo… Relájate.- dejó que su mano descansara sobre el poderoso brazo masculino.- Por una vez en tu vida, solo vive el momento, ¿quieres? No ha pasado nada.

Ichigo la miró como si estuviera loca. ¿Qué no había pasado nada? Pero, ¿qué clase de mujer era? Desde luego, no era demasiado lista. No lo suficiente observadora como para advertir el temblor que recorría su cuerpo mientras la miraba. No supo si descubrirlo le hacía sentir mejor o simplemente, hería su orgullo. ¿Es que era habitual para ella besar a cualquiera sin que tuviera la menor importancia? Si era así, todas sus sospechas se confirmaban. La idea le enfureció de inmediato.

- Así que lo de ganarte el suelo iba en serio.- dijo con dureza. Aunque se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo dicho, ya era tarde. Las mejillas de ella se habían encendido y sus labios palpitaban de manera incontrolable.

"Que no se eche a llorar, por favor", pensó, sintiéndose como el peor de los miserables. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que era mejor para los dos que ella le considerara un gusano. Esperó con resignación que ella le lanzara unos cuantos insultos y quizá unos golpes para responder a su ofensa. Sin embargo, una vez más, ella le sorprendió con su silencio.

- ¿No dices nada?- espetó, interpretando su papel de tipo despreciable para ella.

- ¿Para qué? No podría superarte aunque quisiera, Ichigo.- Rukia empujó su pecho con firmeza pero sin brusquedad. Eso le dolió más que si le hubiera estrellado el pequeño puño contra las narices. La vio caminar hacia la puerta con paso seguro. La siguió, apresando su mano antes de que alcanzara la entrada. Ella se volvió, el rostro apacible y la mirada amable. La visión le dejó deshecho. Pero fingió que no le importaba.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no habrá más besos a la luz de la luna?- preguntó con sarcasmo.- ¿No más escenas de seducción, Kuchiki?

Ella le sonrió con una dulzura que asustaba.

- Una gran actuación, Ichigo.- la voz femenina se metía en sus oídos y le llegaba hasta el cerebro, martilleando con sus palabras en él, volviéndolo loco. Soltó su mano, enfadado consigo mismo por sus pensamientos. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era levantar aquel cuerpo menudo en sus brazos y llevarla hasta su dormitorio para hacerla suya. ¿Cómo era posible que ella le retara con la mirada a hacerlo a pesar de cómo la había tratado? ¿Es que no había una sola pizca de sentido común en aquella testaruda mujer?

- No se volverá a repetir.- aseguró con la voz ronca por el deseo.

- Bien. Entonces, no lo repitas.- soltó ella con indiferencia.

- ¿No te importa?- él luchaba contra el impulso incontenible de hacerla callar de una vez. Esa Kuchiki tenía la extraña facultad de sacarle de quicio, con aquella manía de tener siempre la última palabra en todas sus discusiones. Por un momento, pensó en olvidar el peligro que ella representaba y silenciar su boca respondona con un beso. Uno más, solo uno para demostrarle quien estaba al mando… Pero no. Por suerte, la razón venció sobre sus impulsos.- Nena… Siempre logras sorprenderme.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – ella pronunció su nombre con dulzura – Confío en mis otras virtudes para ganarme el sueldo.

Y le dejó allí, desconcertado, recogiendo los pedazos de sí mismo que ella había hecho trizas con sus palabras amables.

Para demostrarle a la señorita Kuchiki que lo de la noche anterior no había significado nada, se le ocurrió que Rangiku Matsumoto fuera su pareja en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Rukia se había llevado a Karin con la excusa de revisar su correo en la oficina postal y a esa hora, debían estar a punto de llegar. Se aseguró de que todo estuviera perfecto. Había montado unas mesas plegables en el exterior y Rangiku le había ayudado a adornarlas con los manteles y las flores que Rukia había dejado preparados al efecto. La comida estaba en su sitio, la bebida fresca y los farolillos brillando a punto para alumbrar cuando cayera la noche, que sería enseguida.

- Karin se llevará una buena sorpresa, Ichigo.- Doc. Hitsugaya le palmeó la espalda y le puso unos cuantos discos en las manos. Ichigo le miró extrañado.- He conectado mi equipo de música y he traído unos discos de casa. No puede haber fiesta sin baile, amigo… ¡Ahí llegan!

Rukia dejó que Karin se adelantara. La vio gritar como una chiquilla al ver las luces y los adornos y saltar sobre Ichigo, derribándolo casi al hacerlo.

- ¡Mentiroso!- le chilló, besuqueándole y dirigiéndole a Doc. Una mirada de complicidad.- Me has hecho creer que te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños. ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

- En tu cuarto.- Ichigo se zafó del abrazo, avergonzado.

Karin no esperó. Arrastró a Rukia escaleras arriba y al descubrir el paquete sobre su cama, lo desenvolvió a toda prisa.

- ¡Es precioso!- le enseñó a Rukia el vestido y ella asintió, suspirando aliviado al comprobar que había dado con la talla exacta.- ¿Has sido tú, verdad? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres la mejor, Rukia!

- ¿A qué esperas para ponértelo? Tus invitados te esperan.- era cierto.

Rukia se asomó por la ventana y vio como algunas camionetas se detenían frente a la casa.

- Ayúdame a abrocharlo.

Rukia le dio algunos consejos sobre el maquillaje. "Suave, natural", le había dicho en tono maternal, recordando con nostalgia que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de que su madre la aconsejara en aquellas cuestiones. "Que nadie vea el maquillaje, pero que cautive sin ser visto".

Cuando Karin le mostró el resultado, Rukia se sintió tan orgullosa como si realmente fuera su hermana.

- Esta noche, pareces una verdadera señorita, Karin Kurosaki.- le dijo y Karin la abrazó de repente.

- Te quiero, Rukia.

- Vamos, vamos… Vas a hacerme llorar.- la empujó hacia la puerta, ocultando la humedad de sus ojos y sonriendo.

- ¿No vas a cambiarte?- Karin se detuvo al pasar junto al cuarto de Rukia.- Ponte algo bonito para la ocasión. Por favor, por favor…

Rukia asintió, en realidad porque quería contentar a Karin en todo esa noche. Era su fiesta. Todo cuanto Karin quisiera, lo merecía. Incluso si lo que quería era que Rukia brillara. Aunque lo que ella deseaba en realidad, era estrangular a Ichigo por pavonearse delante de todos del brazo de Rangiku Matsumoto. Aun así, cambió sus vaqueros por un vestido sencillo con la espalda y los hombros al aire y la falda amplia que la cubría hasta las rodillas. Se soltó el cabello de la trenza que lo recogía y después lo sujetó en las sienes con unas graciosas trabas en forma de mariposa que Karin se apresuró a prestarle. Dio una pincelada de color rosa tenue a los labios y se miró al espejo.

- Ahora sí que estamos perfectas.- dijo Karin y la arrastró nuevamente con los demás.

Rukia no se sorprendió cuando Doc. Tragó saliva al verlas salir y unirse al grupo. A estas alturas, ya había descubierto su pequeño secreto. No era por ella por quien suspiraba el joven Hitsugaya Toshiro, a quien todos llamaban familiarmente "Doc.". Y por el modo en que Karin se colgaba de su brazo y entornaba los párpados con coquetería, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Desvió la mirada hacia Ichigo, que les espiaba desde el otro lado de la mesa y fruncía el ceño. Rukia comprendió que le tocaba hacer de chaperón con ellos, al menos hasta que Ichigo bajara la guardia. Sabía que Ichigo apreciaba a Doc., pero no estaba segura de sí aquel afecto llegaba al punto de permitir que le arrebatara a Karin de su lado. Por si acaso, decidió no arriesgarse. Charló con los dos animadamente durante toda la noche, alternando la vigilancia entre las piezas de baile.

Por suerte, sus buenos vecinos se compadecieron de ella y no echó de menos el hecho de que Ichigo la ignorara durante toda la noche a propósito. Además, ya le había visto pisotear los graciosos pies de Rangiku en un par de ocasiones. Así que si no quería bailar con ella, mucho mejor. Sin embargo, cuando todos habían comido y bebido hasta reventar y la música comenzó a sonar, supo que había llegado el momento de dejarles algo de intimidad. Se apartó con disimulo y observó satisfecha como Toshiro y Karin se perdían entre los demás para unirse al baile.

Doc. Era respetuoso y delicado y Karin parecía realmente sacada de un cuento de hadas con su vestido nuevo. Sonrió. Hacían buena pareja. Ladeó la cabeza al descubrir la mirada de Ichigo, astuta y vigilante, buscando la suya en la distancia. Le vio deshacerse de Rangiku con un gesto y caminar hacia ella con paso decidido. Rukia aprovechó la oportunidad que el sheriff Ichimaru le brindaba y le tomó del brazo, aceptando su invitación.

- Sheriff, ¿me acompaña?

El hombre la miró con sorpresa. Era un tipo atractivo, de unos treinta y

Cinco años. Los ojos celestes muy claros y el cabello rubio platinado perfectamente cortado y brillante, a juego con su placa reluciente. Había escuchado rumores sobre ellos. En el pueblo, se decía que él e Ichigo no se llevaban demasiado bien, desde que Rangiku plantara al sheriff y pusieras sus ojos sobre Kurosaki Ichigo, Le pareció que Ichimaru se pegaba a su cuerpo más de la cuenta mientras Ichigo se acercaba a ellos.

- Gin.- Ichigo le saludó con indiferencia.- ¿Puedo robarte a la señorita Kuchiki un momento?

- Estamos bailando, Kurosaki. ¿No tienes modales?- el tono de Gin era hostil.

- Ya sabes que no, sheriff.- el hombre la soltó e Ichigo la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad.- ¿Nos perdonas?

Rukia vio como Gin se alejaba a disgusto. Claro que el disgusto solo le duró unos segundos, justo el tiempo que tardaba en recorrer la distancia hasta Rangiku y apartarse con ella del resto. Elevó la barbilla por encima del hombro de Ichigo y les espió mientras discutían acaloradamente pero sin levantar la voz, bajo la copa de un árbol.

- Kurosaki, creo que el sheriff intenta robarte la chica.- murmuró y él inclinó la cabeza para aspirar el aroma de su cabello.

- Ahora ya no.- la voz de él también era un murmullo que acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja peligrosamente.

Rukia no entendió lo que quería decir. Estaba demasiado concentrada controlando las sensaciones que él le producía con su cercanía. Ichigo no era el mejor bailarín, de acuerdo. Pero sabía cómo hacer que una chica perdiera la cabeza solo con el lento recorrido de sus dedos sobre su espalda desnuda.

- No mires ahora, Ichigo. Pero creo… Creo que deberías volver con Rangiku.- insistió contra su voluntad.

- Rangiku no es asunto mío.- contestó él con voz grave.- Pero tú sí, Kuchiki. ¿Qué pretendías, bailando con todos los tipos de la fiesta y sonriendo para todos?

- No he hecho eso.- se defendió y notó como las manos de él se cerraban aún más alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Ah, no?- él arqueó las cejas con expresión burlona.- Entonces, dime qué hacías bailando con ese idiota de Gin hace un momento. ¿Acaso no sabes que él tiene la extraña fijación de querer todo lo que cree que es mío? Me declaró la guerra cuando Rangiku comenzó a frecuentar el rancho, ¿no has escuchado los chismes que circulan sobre eso? El muy cabezota no entiende nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nena, ¿en realidad eres tan tonta?- preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

Rukia trató de desprenderse de su abrazo, pero Ichigo se lo impidió, obligándola a moverse junto a él al compás de la música.- Rangiku Matsumoto solo tontea conmigo porque está furiosa con él. El idiota de Gin no se decidía a poner un anillo en su dedo y Rangiku me utiliza para darle celos.

¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?

- Pero ella… Bueno, se puso furiosa cuando supo que viviría en el rancho.- le recordó.- Pensé que tú… Que tú y ella… Ya me entiendes.

- Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto quiere un anillo en su dedo.- y añadió – Cualquier anillo, ¿comprendes? Y por Dios, que rezo todas las noches para que ese cretino se decida.

- Ya veo.- supuso que Ichigo quería decir que cuanto antes desapareciera Gin de escena, antes podría ofrecerle su propio anillo sin tener remordimientos de conciencia.- Me alegra que no estés preocupado.

- Y yo me alegro de que seas tan buen perro guardián.- comentó él y Rukia supo que él estaba hablando de Karin.- No creas que soy tonto, Kuchiki. Y tampoco estoy ciego. He visto como se miran esos dos.

- Ichigo, son jóvenes…- Rukia se dispuso a interceder por ellos.

- Lo se.- su voz era dura al hablar.- Por eso, no me entrometeré a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le oyó suspirar en su cuello y cerró los ojos para recibir su respuesta… o lo que fuera.

- Quiero decir, que no le romperé la crisma a Doc. Siempre y cuando se comporte como un caballero.

¿Estaba bromeando? Rukia no estaba segura. Su expresión era un misterio para ella.

- ¿Desilusionada?

Su pregunta la desconcertó y escuchó su risa tenue que se mezclaba con el sonido de la música.

- Porque Doc. No está interesado en ti.- aclaró él.

- Lo superaré.- contestó de buen humor, esperando que él captara la nota humorística de su comentario. Al parecer, lo hizo, porque aflojó la presión de sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- La lista de hombres disponibles para ti se va reduciendo, Kuchiki.- observó él.- ¿Imaginas el desastre cuando solo quede mi nombre en ella?

- También puedo superar eso.- replicó, furiosa y excitada a la vez por lo que él estaba insinuando.

- ¿Qué harás cuando eso suceda, Kuchiki?- Ichigo aprovechó que se habían alejado un poco de los farolillos y en la oscuridad, dejó que sus labios rozaran su mejilla con suavidad.- ¿Volverás a la ciudad?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ichigo.- respondió, permitiendo a pesar de su enfado, que los dedos de él acariciaran la línea de su nariz.- La pregunta es: ¿qué harás tú cuando eso suceda?

- Creo que te echaré de menos.- confesó él con una sonrisa.- No hay nadie por aquí que me haga perder los estribos como tú.

- ¿Eso es un insulto o un piropo?

- Es un hecho, Kuchiki.- ella creyó que iba a besarla. Pero Ichigo apartó el rostro del suyo, fiel a la promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior.

Se deslizó con ella hasta quedar entre los demás bailarines nuevamente.

La música dejó de sonar un momento y Rukia recordó que había olvidado algo. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y corrió hacia la casa. Ichigo la siguió, preocupado.

- Se me olvidaba. La tarta que encargaste…- destapó el pastel y colocó cuidadosamente las velas en el centro. Buscó con la mirada un encendedor y sonrió cuando Ichigo sacó uno de sus bolsillos y encendió las velas.- ¿Vamos?

- Kuchiki, eres mi salvación.- comentó él, quien también había olvidado el motivo de aquella fiesta. La vio salir para unirse al resto, con su pastel en las manos, radiante… En ese instante, se le ocurría que no había sido demasiado acertado en su frase. Debía haber dicho "Kuchiki, eres mi perdición". Claro que entonces, ella le habría puesto la tarta de Karin por sombrero y habría tenido que explicárselo a los invitados. Lo dejó estar y la acompañó, tratando de no pensar en lo hermosa que se la veía con aquella sonrisa que podría iluminar la noche más oscura.

Cuando Karin sopló sus velas, fingió que no advertía el ligero beso en la mejilla de Doc. Por esa vez, lo pasaría por alto. Soportó estoicamente hasta el final, consciente cada minuto de la felicidad de su hermana y de que Rukia era en parte responsable de aquella felicidad. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, le susurró algo al oído.

- Gracias.

Rukia se volvió, extrañada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hacer que esta sea su mejor fiesta de cumpleaños. No lo habría hecho sin ti.

- Ha sido un placer, Ichigo.- Rukia se escabulló de su lado. Ichigo estuvo tentado a seguirla y darle las gracias del modo en que realmente le apetecía hacerlo. Pero sabía que era un error. Ella le había tomado cariño a Karin, de eso estaba seguro. Pero un buen día, se aburriría de aquella vida y regresaría a su vida anterior.

Por suerte para Karin, se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer que era capaz de entender eso. Y por otro lado, tenía a Doc. Tarde o temprano, sospechaba que aquellos dos se presentarían en casa y le harían saber que eran mayorcitos para andar solos por la vida. Sin embargo, él no tenía nada de eso. No tenía a nadie más que a Karin, su única familia, el motor que le había impulsado todos esos años a luchar. Esa Kuchiki solo era un accidente, algo pasajero que desaparecería de sus vidas cualquier día. Ya lo sabía.

**CAPITULO 7 **

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla y pensar en lo bien que quedaría el rancho con ella dentro adornándolo con su sonrisa?

- ¿por qué no te has casado, Ichigo?- se lo había preguntado con naturalidad. Pero él se atragantó con el bocado que acababa de introducir en su boca al escucharla. Ya sabía que aquello había sido un gran error. Se lo había dicho a Karin cuando ella prácticamente le había empujado a llevar a la Kuchiki consigo en su viaje. Aún estaban a más de tres horas de camino hasta el pueblo más cercano, donde Ichigo esperaba hacer un buen negocio con el ganado. Y por si fuera poco, la maldita camioneta se había averiado. Sin las herramientas necesarias y con la noche a punto de caer sobre ellos, era imposible que continuaran su camino. Había decidido encender fuego y acampar junto a la camioneta.

Y era una suerte que Karin hubiera echado en el asiento trasero aquella bolsa con un par de bocadillos de carne. Pero no era lo peor. Lo peor era que ella le miraba como si todavía esperara una respuesta. Esa Kuchiki era más que curiosa. A Ichigo no le atraía la idea de conversar sobre temas tan íntimos en aquellas circunstancias. Era peligroso. Muy peligroso. Sobre todo, porque hacía algunos días que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Claro que se mostraba siempre distante y trataba de no confraternizar demasiado con el enemigo.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, Karin estaba empecinada en hacer de ellos dos un bonito muñeco sobre la tarta nupcial. Y a decir verdad, la idea le ponía cada vez más nervioso.

- esa es una pregunta muy personal, ¿no crees?- lanzó el resto de su bocadillo sobre la hoguera, ocultando la mirada.- ¿y tú, por qué no lo has hecho?

- no lo sé.- ella se estiró en el suelo, cerrándose la chaqueta todo lo que pudo hasta el cuello.

- hace frío, Kuchiki. Volvamos a la camioneta.- ella le siguió. Ichigo palmeó el asiento junto a él para indicarle que se sentara más cerca.- supongo que como nunca he tenido un verdadero hogar, nunca he sentido nostalgia por formar uno propio. Hasta ahora.

- ¿cómo era tu padre, Kuchiki?- él se movió, aparentando que se trataba de un movimiento casual. Pero no lo era. Ella tenía frío y agradeció que le rodeara los hombros con su brazo y la estrechara ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

- era un buen hombre.- respondió y clavó los ojos en las estrellas.-

Byakuya era la persona más especial que he conocido. Ojalá le hubieras conocido, Ichigo… tú y él os habríais llevado muy bien.

- creo que en eso te pareces a él. También eres especial.- Ichigo lo dijo sin querer y se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo dicho. Quizá Kuchiki lo interpretara como… ¿cómo podía interpretarlo alguien como ella?

Hubiera querido tener el valor de preguntárselo. Pero a pesar de su corta estatura y de la dulzura de su expresión, aquella chica le daba miedo.

Para ser más exacto, las cosas que ella le hacía sentir en ese momento, le ponían la piel de gallina. De haber sido un poco más listo, habría salido corriendo con la promesa de regresar en su busca en cuanto alguien le prestara una camioneta. Una vez más, la profunda mirada de ella le retuvo en el sitio. Intentó ponerse a salvo antes de que Kuchiki le sedujera irremediablemente.

- quiero decir que eres una buena chica, Kuchiki. Un poco charlatana, eso tienes que reconocerlo. Pero en conjunto, no estás mal.

- ¿no estoy mal, Ichigo?- Rukia se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento e Ichigo la imitó. Se giró hacia él y ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos.- nunca pensé que pasaría los últimos minutos de mi vida viendo las estrellas con un duro vaquero.

- nena, no dramatices.- la tranquilizó, aunque sabía de sobra que ella estaba menos asustada que él.- solo nos hemos detenido porque está demasiado oscuro para continuar a pie. En cuanto amanezca, te llevaré de vuelta a casa.

- ¿nada de serpientes esta noche, Kurosaki l?- bromeó.

- no son venenosas por esta zona.- sonrió él.- pero no te prometo nada sobre los escorpiones.

- me tomas el pelo.- le regañó, notando como el sueño comenzaba a vencerla a pesar de lo agradable de la conversación. Se acurrucó en el hueco de su hombro.

- siempre, nena.- la observó mientras ella luchaba porque sus párpados no se cerrasen. Después de un buen rato en el que la noche se cernía poderosamente sobre ellos, Ichigo comprendió que ella había dejado de luchar. Dormía como un ángel… o como un demonio, a juzgar por el efecto que causaba en él, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y el ligero sonido de su respiración golpeando su cerebro.

Kuchiki estaba preciosa cuando no abría la boca para pelear o decir algo que le pusiera furioso.

Murmuró algo, recordando la pregunta que ella le había hecho antes. Se alegró de que durmiera como un tronco y no pudiera escuchar la tontería que acababa de soltar. Lo repitió.- no te había conocido.

**CAPITULO 8 NAVIDAD **

Karin le hacía gestos con disimulo, mientras colocaba los últimos adornos en el árbol de navidad. Rukia apenas podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Apenas hacía un par de meses, era una persona solitaria que pasaba las noches frente al televisor sin otra compañía que la suya. Y de pronto, ya era navidad. La nostalgia la invadió. Echaba de menos a papá. Reconoció que las navidades con él no eran exactamente tradicionales. Solían pillarles de viaje, en alguna habitación de hotel o en mitad de algún importante reportaje en el que no se le podía molestar. Pero estaban juntos. A veces, incluso preparaban su "árbol especial", como él le solía llamar. Un arbolito en miniatura que él decoraba y colgaba del retrovisor de su coche de alquiler.

Sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó a Karin para ayudarla con las luces. Ichigo permanecía silencioso, sentado en su sofá favorito mientras leía con detenimiento los papeles que tenía entre las manos. Rukia ya se había acostumbrado a verle en aquella postura. Muchas veces, por las noches, ella y Karin se entretenían jugando a las cartas o simplemente charlando y escuchando discos, mientras Ichigo fumaba su pipa en silencio.

Le gustaba verle así, relajado y tranquilo. Aunque no dijera una sola palabra, ella sabía que Ichigo también se iba acostumbrando a tenerla en casa. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, su expresión era preocupada.

- ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Rukia en voz baja. Karin se colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios.

- son esos tipos de la ciudad otra vez.- comentó Karin y al ver como ella arqueaba las cejas, le explicó.- los de la compañía de petróleo. El año pasado vinieron por aquí y le hicieron una buena oferta a Ichigo para que les vendiera el rancho.

Al parecer, creen que hay petróleo por estas tierras. Pero Ichigo no quiere ni oír hablar del tema. Esta mañana, ha recibido otra carta de ellos. Le presionan y eso le enfurece.

- ¿pueden hacerlo?- Rukia bajó la voz para evitar que él la escuchara.- obligarle a vender, ¿pueden?

- no lo sé.- Karin parecía inquieta.- el año pasado, no fue demasiado bueno. Ichigo tuvo que solicitar un préstamo y… bueno, él no me cuenta nada. No quiere que me preocupe de esas cosas. Pero sé que algo va mal. Lo sé por la cara que ha puesto al abrir la carta.

- tal vez deberíamos…

- ni se te ocurra decirle que te lo he contado. Me mataría si se entera.- la mirada de Karin era suficiente para saber que debía guardar el secreto.-

No te ofendas, Rukia. De verdad, te quiero como a una hermana y sé que Ichigo ya te ha tomado cariño. Pero es muy orgulloso, ¿sabes? no le gustaría.

- está bien.- desvió la atención de Karin hacia el árbol.- mira. ¿No te parece que ha quedado perfecto?

- a mí me lo parece.- las dos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Ichigo a sus espaldas. Lejos de parecer furioso, sonreía abiertamente.-

Recuérdame que te aumente el sueldo, Kuchiki.

- ¿y yo qué?- replicó Karin divertida.

Rukia estuvo a punto de decirle que no necesitaba aquel aumento. Le hubiera dicho incluso que trabajaría gratis para él con tal de que le permitiera estar siempre junto a ellos. Pero recordó lo que Karin le había pedido.

Ichigo le palmeó el trasero a su hermana y le pidió que saliera a tomar el aire un rato. Rukia adivinó sus intenciones. Había escuchado hacía un momento, detenerse la camioneta de doc. Hitsugaya frente a la casa. Era delicioso el modo en que él, contra todo pronóstico, propiciaba sus encuentros. En el fondo, Ichigo era un sentimental, pero nunca lo reconocería. Cuando estuvieron a solas, él se paseó alrededor de árbol, dando su aprobación con la mirada.

- es el mejor árbol de navidad que hemos tenido, lo confieso.

- tengo mis trucos, Kurosaki.- bromeó y aceptó la copa de vino que él le servía.- ¿vino? ¿Qué celebramos, jefe?

- que mañana es navidad.- contestó él sin dejar de mirarla.- que estás con nosotros. Que Karin ha encontrado a la hermana que siempre soñó.

Que ese doc. está siendo un buen chico y no tendré que ir a la cárcel por atizarle… que estás con nosotros…

- eso ya lo habías dicho.- le interrumpió con dulzura e Ichigo, como era costumbre en él, señaló su amplio sofá para indicarle que se sentara junto a él. Era una especie de ritual entre ellos. Cada noche, cuando Karin se iba a la cama, ella le acompañaba un buen rato. Mientras él fumaba su aromático tabaco en pipa, ella le contaba lo que habían hecho durante el día. Le relataba los cambios que se le iban ocurriendo para la casa y sonreía cuando él encogía los hombros como única respuesta.

Cuando Ichigo encogía los hombros, quería decir "está bien", Rukia ya había aprendido a interpretar su peculiar lenguaje de signos. Otras veces, él la retaba a una partida de cartas y la dejaba hacer trampas, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta. Incluso la dejaba ganar y se hacía el ofendido y la llamaba "tahúr" mentiroso para después retirarse a dormir.

En ocasiones, la conversación se centraba en Karin y en los progresos de su relación con doc. Hitsugaya por supuesto, Ichigo no quería saber los detalles íntimos. Decía que prefería no saber lo que aquellos dos hacían a sus espaldas, aunque en su interior, él sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Tanto Karin como doc., eran dos personas responsables y se tomaban muy en serio el que Ichigo aprobara su relación. Le respetaban y eso era muy importante para él.

**CAPÍTULO 9 NAVIDAD ARRUINADA **

Aquella noche, él no decía nada. Solo miraba el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea y de cuando en cuando, la miraba cuando creía que ella no le veía.

- es hora de decirte algo, Kuchiki.- la voz de Ichigo sonaba lejana. Rukia se acurrucó en su lado del sofá y encogió las rodillas en el estómago para acomodarse.- nunca pensé que te diría algo así. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

- eso suena bien.- aceptó ella, sin moverse de su sitio.- pero…

- siempre hay un "pero", ¿verdad?- Ichigo se mostraba inseguro para variar. Comprobarlo, la hizo sentirse bien.

- tratándose de ti, sí.- sonrió.- Ichigo, seamos realistas. Tus cumplidos suelen ir seguidos de algún reproche o comentario sarcástico.

- esta vez no.- él se movió, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá y quedando completamente girado hacia ella. Diablos, sí que era difícil…

Llevaba varios días preparando aquello y ahora que la tenía delante y a solas… estaba claro que no tenía experiencia con las mujeres, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo decirle lo que quería decir. ¿Y qué quería decirle? lo había ensayado durante toda la noche anterior.

"verás, Kuchiki… ya que pareces decidida a quedarte y como Karin y tú habéis congeniado tan bien…" no, no era eso. La otra parte… "quiero decir que como te hemos tomado cariño, Karin y yo y todo el maldito pueblo…" era inútil, se hacía un lío con las palabras y ni siquiera sabía si eran las correctas. Y por si fuera poco, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío con el asunto de la petrolera y los anónimos que había recibido la última semana… pero ella estaba allí. No se había ido. Dios, cómo deseaba besarla a pesar de todo.

A pesar de la maldita petrolera y de los chiflados que amenazaban con quemarle el rancho. A pesar de su preocupación por Karin, quien seguramente estaría afuera haciendo con Hitsugaya lo mismo que él deseaba desesperadamente hacer con ella. Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado – verás, Kuchiki…

He estado pensando… no, se me ha ocurrido que… quiero decir que…

- Kurosaki Ichigo.- pronunció su nombre con aquella calidez que le volvía loco de deseo.- ¿estás tratando de decirme algo? porque si es así, será mejor que lo hagas antes de que nos hagamos viejos.

Ichigo recorrió con la mirada las facciones de la mujer. Los ojos, brillantes y sinceros. La nariz ligeramente respingona y aquellos deliciosos hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas cuando sonreía.

Su mirada se detuvo en los labios, entreabiertos, desafiantes… los apresó con suavidad primero, con fiereza después. Estaba sediento de ella y tuvo que controlarse para no hacerle el amor allí mismo al comprobar como ella correspondía con pasión.

- ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme, Ichigo?- ella le apartó al cabo de unos segundos, jadeante. Ichigo, la miró, incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

Era lista aquella mujer. Le tenía justo donde ella quería. Saberlo le enfurecía y le excitaba a la vez.

- yo… sólo quería desearte una feliz navidad.- contestó entre dientes, esperando que ella no notara su nerviosismo.

- ¿y…?

- demonios, sólo eso… feliz navidad, Kuchiki.- casi estaba gritando, tan tenso como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Escuchó la risa femenina y exhaló un profundo suspiro, consciente de que ella ya le había descubierto. Había descubierto que le tenía en sus redes y ahora, sólo cabía esperar. Por lo poco que sabía sobre las mujeres, a ellas les gustaba jugar. Muy bien, jugarían. Pero después, la llevaría a su cuarto y le haría el amor hasta dejarla rendida a sus pies. y si ella quería marcharse dentro de una semana o de un mes o de un año, no le importaba… ¿a quién quería engañar? si ella decidía algo así, Ichigo Kurosaki solo sería otro tipo hecho polvo que suspiraría y se emborracharía mientras escuchaba viejas canciones de amor en la taberna del pueblo.

No tuvo tiempo de decirle cuáles eran sus intenciones con respecto a ella. Los gritos de Karin sonaron en el exterior e Ichigo se levantó con un movimiento felino para correr hacia la puerta. Rukia le siguió.

Lo que vieron al salir y llegar hasta el ganado, fue escalofriante. Karin sollozaba sin parar y doc. Trataba de tranquilizarla como podía.

- lo siento, amigo. No hemos podido hacer nada…- doc. También estaba asustado, aunque trataba de controlar su miedo por Karin.- nos alejamos a dar una vuelta en mi camioneta y al volver, escuchamos a los perros ladrar. Cuando lo hemos visto… dios, ¿quién es capaz de una atrocidad así?

¡Los perros! ¿Cómo no los habían oído? Ichigo no le escuchaba. Había saltado la valla que protegía al ganado y permanecía allí, de pie, con las mandíbulas y los puños apretados y el rostro descompuesto por la furia.

Echó una ojeada a los cadáveres de los animales, buscando algún superviviente a aquella masacre. Se inclinó un segundo al ver como una de las reses aún estaba con vida. Miró a doc. Y este se unió a él, dejando que Rukia se ocupara de Karin.

- ¿puedes hacer algo?- la voz de Ichigo era un silbido de rabia en mitad de la noche. Doc. Negó con la cabeza e Ichigo le hizo un gesto. Doc. Fue hasta la casa, regresando al instante con la escopeta de Ichigo.-

Llévatelas adentro, ¿quieres?

Doc. Hitsugaya obedeció y arrastró a duras penas a Karin.

Ichigo encañonó al animal cuando creyó estar solo. Lo pensó antes de apuntar fijamente.

- maldita sea…

Rukia cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos al escuchar el disparo. Los dedos le temblaban al posarlos sobre el hombro de él.

- Ichigo…

- déjame en paz.- él se sacudió, volviéndose hacia ella con el arma aún en la mano. La miró con rabia contenida y Rukia retrocedió, sorprendida por su reacción.- ¿te parece emocionante, después de todo?

- Ichigo, no se…

- ¡la vida en el rancho, maldita sea!- él estaba fuera de sí.- ¿no crees que es de lo más emocionante? seguro que sí… la gente como tú, Kuchiki , siempre le ve el lado romántico a las cosas, ¿no es así?... la gente como tú es capaz de hacer algo así y pensar que no está tan mal… porque la gente como tú, la maldita gente de la ciudad, es capaz de invadir mi propiedad y matar a mi ganado en mitad de la noche y…

Por dios que si les cojo, haré que se arrepientan de esto.

- ¡Ichigo!- ella le llamó, consciente de que tenía que hacerle entrar en razón o cometería una locura.- ¿qué vas a hacer?

- buscar a esos desgraciados. Y demostrarles que nadie asesina mis vacas y se larga sin más…- se detuvo al ver como ella se plantaba frente a él, decidida a no dejarle marchar.- Kuchiki, quítate de mi camino… te lo advierto.

- Ichigo, llamemos al sheriff…- le suplicó.- el sabrá qué hacer.

- Kuchiki.- el tono de su voz se volvía peligroso por momentos.- he dicho que te quites de mi camino… ahora.

Ella se apartó, incapaz de pensar. El Kurosaki que la había besado al calor de la chimenea, había desaparecido. El que tenía ante sí, no se parecía en nada a él. Estaba como loco, quería venganza…

- vuelve adentro y dile a Hitsugaya que se quede esta noche en la casa.- ella no se movió. De repente, el tono de él se suavizó. – por favor, vuelve a casa. Quédate con Karin y Hitsugaya… estaré más tranquilo.

- no pienso volver si no vienes conmigo.- replicó y vio como él apretaba los labios con fuerza.

- te aseguro que no haré ninguna tontería.- dijo él y Rukia escudriñó su expresión para valorar su sinceridad.- ¡diantres, Kuchiki, iré a buscar a Gin, lo juro! ¿Quieres entrar en la casa?

Rukia suspiró.

- prométeme que irás con cuidado.

- lo prometo.- y desapareció en su camioneta, alejándose a gran velocidad.

**CAPITULO 10 SOLOS**

Karin se había quedado dormida hacía apenas media hora y Toshiro estaba recostado en el sofá, luchando contra el sueño que amenazaba con vencerle de un momento a otro. Aún quedaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, pero no podía siquiera pensar en acostarse mientras tenía noticias de Ichigo. Aprovechó un momento en que Toshiro cerraba los ojos para deslizarse hasta la puerta.

La cerró con cuidado a sus espaldas y se sentó en las escaleras, vigilante. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado así, pero un roce en el brazo la devolvió repentinamente a la realidad. Ichigo estaba sentado a su lado. Parecía cansado.

- ¿les han encontrado?- le preguntó somnolienta.

- ni rastro.- respondió él con expresión ausente.- esos desgraciados lo tenían todo bien planeado. Han hecho el trabajo y se han esfumado.

- ¿qué ha dicho Gin?

- que mañana abrirá una investigación.

- lo siento tanto, Ichigo…

Él se desprendió de su chaqueta y se la colocó por encima.

- no es culpa tuya… estás helada, Kuchiki.- observó y algo parecido a una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.- te dije que te quedaras dentro. ¿Es que nunca obedeces una orden?

- no si quien me lo ordena, parece a punto de estallar de rabia.

- lamento lo de antes.- Ichigo ocultó la mirada.- no quería hablarte como lo hice.

- claro que querías.- ella presionó su mano bajo la chaqueta y sonrió al ver como él la apartaba avergonzado.- pero estoy segura de que no lo sentías.

- ¿siempre eres así de comprensiva?

- casi siempre.- le oyó reír con cierta tristeza.

- me habías asustado.- Ichigo se restregó los ojos.- creí que lo hacías para…

- ¿para qué, Ichigo? ¿Para hacer que te enamores de mí?

En la miró, maravillado por el modo en que ella le conducía a su terreno nuevamente.

- nena, tú no te rindes nunca, ¿verdad?- Ichigo dejó que esta vez, fuera su mano la que buscara la de ella. La acarició levemente y después, sus dedos dibujaron con lentitud la línea de la garganta femenina.- y en realidad, no sé qué esperas de mí.

- no lo sé.- Rukia cubrió con su mano los dedos de él, obligándolos a permanecer en su cuello durante unos segundos antes de apartarlos con suavidad.- tal vez solo esto, que charlemos aquí sentados. Que los dos tengamos un hombro sobre el que llorar cuando tengamos un mal día.

¿Te parece tan terrible?... seamos amigos, Kurosaki Ichigo. A lo mejor, te doy una sorpresa y hasta te resulto simpática.

- Kuchiki, ya me pareces simpática.- bromeó él, quizá para eliminar la atmósfera de intimidad que se estaba creando.

- pero no quieres que seamos amigos.- le reprochó con un mohín.

- porque no tengo amigos a los que quiera meter en mi cama… santo cielo, Kuchiki, ere más cabezota que yo…- Ichigo estaba lo bastante cansado como para ceder. Tenía que retirarse antes de que ella lo descubriera. Se levantó. Tiró de su mano y de un salto, la hizo ponerse también de pie.- vamos a dormir un poco. Pronto amanecerá.

Ella asintió. En el salón, Ichigo sonrió al ver como Toshiro le saludaba medio en sueños.

- ¿Karin está bien?

- un poco nerviosa. Pero la obligamos a echarse un rato. ¿Has descubierto algo?- Toshiro hizo ademán de erguirse, pero Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

- descansa, doc. Hablaremos por la mañana.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación y Rukia aguardó, preguntándose si la despediría con frialdad. Ichigo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, observándola con curiosidad.

- algún día, Kuchiki, me invitarás a pasar.- dijo en voz muy baja.- y ese día, los dos tendremos un serio problema.

- pero no hoy, Kurosaki Ichigo. No esta noche.- Rukia cerró la puerta despacio, consciente de que él estaba aún al otro lado. Le oyó murmurar algo y sonrió quedamente. Él había dicho: "Kuchiki", con aquel tono que revelaba claramente que Ichigo no era inmune a ella.

Rukia estaba colgando la última de las cortinas cuando su taburete se tambaleó peligrosamente. Karin había salido a tomar un refresco con Toshiro e Ichigo le había hecho prometer que esperaría a que él llegara para ayudarla. Sin embargo, estaba tan emocionada por ver la cara que él ponía, que no había podido esperar más. Y por otro lado, sabía que él estaría agotado esa noche.

Después de lo sucedido con las terneras, Ichigo no dejaba de vigilar todo el tiempo. Apenas había dormido unas horas y se había levantada cuando aún no había amanecido. Ella no quería entrometerse, pero intuía que los apuros económicos de Ichigo iban en aumento. Por lo que conseguía sonsacarle a Karin, el banco le había negado un nuevo crédito y se preguntó cuál sería el momento adecuado para proponerle lo que tenía en mente. Y era navidad. Y estaba decidida a que Karin e Ichigo tuvieran la mejor navidad de sus vidas, que también sería la mejor para ella.

Solo, claro estaba, si no terminaba escayolada hasta el cuello, pensó al tiempo que caía y sentía unas manos fuertes que la sujetaban en el aire. Sonrió con nerviosismo, esquivando la dureza de su mirada y dejándose llevar por él hasta quedar a salvo y con los pies sobre el suelo.

- ¡Ichigo! no te esperaba tan pronto…- le vio cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud desaprobadora.- quería darte una sorpresa.

- ¿cómo, rompiéndote la crisma?- su tono era frío.- te dije que no quería que lo hicieras sola. Has podido matarte, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- ya te lo he dicho.- insistió, furiosa porque él ni siquiera había comentado lo bonitas que habían quedado las dichosas cortinas.- quería darte una sorpresa.

- pues no me des más sorpresas, Kuchiki.- advirtió enfadado- no quiero tener que preocuparme también de una chica tonta que se cree el hombre araña y se dedica a trepar por mis paredes.

- ¡muchas gracias!- explotó ella.

- de nada.- él no se movía y Rukia permanecía contra la pared, a punto de gritarle que no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por ella. Había aprendido a cuidarse solita hacía mucho tiempo. Y desde luego, no tenía intención de matarse por el momento.

- ¿y ahora qué te pasa?- le espetó - ¿quieres decírmelo o prefieres seguir humillándome el resto de la noche?

En la taladró con la mirada. Aunque sus ojos echaban fuego, Rukia fue consciente de que había algo más oculto tras aquella expresión rabiosa. Un delicioso hormigueo le recorrió la espalda al comprender de qué se trataba. Estaban solos en la casa. Y él lo sabía. Aunque normalmente, Ichigo evitaba quedarse a solas con ella, en aquella ocasión no podía escapar a la realidad. Ni ella tampoco.

- Ichigo – él se tensó al escuchar su nombre en los labios femeninos.-

¿Estás bien?

- no, no estoy bien.- el tono de él era brusco y Rukia extendió los dedos para acariciar la incipiente barba de su mentón.- pero no me hagas preguntas, Kuchiki.

- de acuerdo.- ella asintió, obediente, clavando en él sus ojos sinceros.-

Solo dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

- no querrías saberlo, créeme.- Ichigo cubrió con su mano la que ella mantenía sobre su rostro y Rukia sintió el áspero contacto de su palma encallecida sobre la piel. Quiso decirle que quería todo de él, incluso sus comentarios mordaces y sus regaños. Quiso decirle que cualquier cosa le parecería bien siempre que confiara en ella. En lugar de eso, se conformó con dejar que él la observara en silencio, disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaba la intimidad de aquella caricia.

- Ichigo…

El deslizó su mano hasta la garganta y rodeó su nuca para atraerla hacia sí. Apresó sus labios con avidez y Rukia se pegó a su cuerpo, ansiosa por sentirle aún más cerca. Un instante después, él aflojó ligeramente la presión en su cuello y la apartó para estudiar su expresión con detenimiento.

- Kuchiki… esto no está bien.- dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿y a quién le importa?- replicó, frotando su nariz contra la barbilla de él en un gesto más que sugerente.

- a mí me importa.- contestó él, aunque no apartó las manos de ella al hablar.- y a ti también debería importarte, Kuchiki.

- ¿por qué? ¿Acaso eres realmente el chico malo que dicen por ahí?- le provocó intencionadamente.

- Kuchiki…

- no, Ichigo.- ella rozó levemente los labios de Ichigo con los suyos, notando como las mandíbulas de él se endurecían de inmediato.- di mi nombre.

- Kuchiki…

- mi nombre, Ichigo.- le ordenó, tan dulcemente que él pensó que perdería la cabeza de un momento a otro y la arrastraría hasta la cama.

- Rukia.- dijo al fin, enredando los dedos en el cabello de ella y aspirando fuertemente su aroma.- Rukia Kuchiki… vas a volverme loco, ¿lo sabías?

- y eso que aún no has probado el pavo que he preparado para esta noche.- Rukia sonrió, resignada cuando él la soltó y esbozó una media sonrisa. No estaba mal. Le había hecho reír, era un gran paso adelante.

Pero la magia había desaparecido y no supo si alegrarse o entristecerse por ello.

- ¿has preparado la cena?- Ichigo, arqueó las cejas, fingiendo estar sorprendido y de paso, insinuando que la consideraba una nulidad en la cocina.

- pues claro. ¿Qué te creías?- no se dejó engañar por su aparente incredulidad. Y añadió, aprovechando el buen humor de él- y además, si quiero pescar un marido, debo hacer méritos, ¿no te parece?

Ichigo acababa de encender su pipa y ella le oyó toser al atragantarse con el humo. Sonrió. En la observaba con una mezcla de estupor y terror en la mirada y Rukia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

**CAPITULO 11**

Escuchó el ruido del motor de la camioneta de Toshiro al detenerse frente a la casa. Empujó a Ichigo con suavidad y le advirtió que no les dejara pasar al salón hasta que ella le avisara. Tenía apenas unos minutos para terminar de colocar la mesa y quería que estuviera perfecta.

Cuando ella le llamó, Ichigo hizo los honores y guió a Toshiro y Karin hasta la mesa, apartando incluso las sillas para que cada uno ocupara la suya. Rukia observó la reacción de Karin al desdoblar la servilleta que ella cuidadosamente había doblado haciendo una pajarita y colocarla sobre las rodillas. Depositó la bandeja con el pavo y esperó unos segundos antes de servir y ocupar su propio asiento. Aún continuaba esperando un halago cuando Ichigo carraspeó.

- ¡oh, Rukia, soy un desastre!- Karin alargó la mano sobre el mantel y apretó la mano de ella con fuerza.- estaba tan distraída saliendo de mi asombro, que ni siquiera te he dado las gracias por… por todo esto. Es…

¡Es maravilloso, Rukia! ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Rukia exhaló un profundo suspiro.

- por un momento, he creído que nadie se había dado cuenta.- comentó sonriendo.- pero no tienes que agradecerme nada, Karin. Ha sido un placer para mí.

Por supuesto, no les contó que el pavo casi se le había quemado en el horno y que no había más copas en la mesa, simplemente porque las había roto al colocarlas. Rezó porque ninguno de ellos eligiera agua en lugar de vino. Miró de reojo a Ichigo, quien le hacía un gesto sospechoso a Toshiro, cuando este trató de escupir la parte más dura de la piel de su enorme pedazo de pavo a Toshiro tragó ruidosamente y bebió un sorbo de vino a continuación.

- está delicioso, Kuchiki.- mintió e Ichigo comió un par de trozos seguidos para aliviar la expresión avergonzada del rostro de la mujer.

- sí, es lo mejor que he probado en… mucho tiempo.- Ichigo acabó con el contenido de su plato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rukia decidió que Ichigo, merecía una lección por ser tan mentiroso. Odiaba las mentiras, aunque fueran piadosas.

- ¿has terminado, Ichigo?- le preguntó con excesiva amabilidad.- te serviré un poco más.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, lo hizo y se sentó a contemplar como él enrojecía mientras devoraba otra buena ración de pavo medio chamuscado. Se sintió culpable durante una fracción de segundo, pero pensó que a Ichigo le venía bien que ella le bajara los humos. Aunque no tanto a su estómago.

- gracias por invitarme a pasar la navidad con vosotros, Ichigo.- comentó doc. Cuando todos hubieron terminado y degustaban una botella de vino caro que él mismo había traído.- en realidad, desde que mi madre murió, no me ha apetecido celebrar la navidad.

Por lo que le había contado Karin, Toshiro era huérfano de padre desde los tres años y al morir su madre, se había quedado completamente solo en la vida. Quizá por ese motivo, Rukia sentía que había una especial empatía entre ellos. los dos estaban solos, sin familia… nadie podía comprender lo duro que era estar solo mejor que ellos. pero no esta vez.

no esa navidad. miró a Ichigo de reojo. "pobrecillo, será capaz de pedirme que le guarde el resto de pavo para mañana con tal de ser amable esta noche", pensó, henchida de felicidad. al menos, Ichigo se mostraba más humano que de costumbre y se lo agradeció en silencio.

él no podía saber lo importante que era para ella, pero se lo agradeció de todos modos.

- ¡feliz navidad a todos!- Karin levantó su copa y el resto la acompañó, sonriendo cuando ella se dirigió a cada uno para transmitirles personalmente su mensaje navideño. estaba muy graciosa, ejerciendo su papel de perfecta anfitriona para sus invitados.- deseo para todos mucha felicidad. para doc., un futuro próspero y muchas vacas y caballos enfermos que curar… para mi querido y a veces insoportable hermanito, un golpe de fortuna que acabe con sus quebraderos de cabeza y una buena chica que le soporte…

Karin había mirado en dirección a Rukia al decir lo último y ella se sonrojó.

- y para mi queridísima y recién adoptada amiga y hermana…- la joven hizo chocar su copa contra la de ella, con expresión afectuosa en el rostro.- deseo que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. y deseo que te quedes con nosotros para siempre. pero si no es así… deseo que nos lleves en el corazón y que nos consideres tu familia, siempre, estés donde estés.

Rukia estaba a punto de llorar. disimuló como pudo su emoción y agradeció que doc. estuviera tan emocionado como ella.

- ah, se me olvidaba…- Karin sonrió y su sonrisa iluminó la habitación como la más brillante de las estrellas. pero después, su expresión se volvió más seria – deseo que esos desgraciados que asesinaron a nuestras vacas, tengan la peor navidad de sus vidas y acaben con sus huesos en la cárcel… y eso es todo. ¡os quiero mucho!

- de verdad, gracias por tu hospitalidad, Ichigo .- Toshiro no era tan elocuente como Karin a la hora de expresar sus deseos. pero no importó. todos habían captado el mensaje de agradecimiento en su mirada.

- siéntete como en tu casa, doc.- Ichigo le palmeó el hombro al pasar junto al joven, tirando antes de la mano de ella para arrastrarla con él. Rukia entendió la señal. Ichigo les regalaba un poco de intimidad en aquella noche tan especial. ¡era tan romántico! les envidió un poco.

¿qué le depararía a ella la noche? conociendo a Ichigo , le propondría una partida de cartas. y seguramente y solo para hacerla rabiar, le ganaría y se reiría después en sus narices. pero no. se había equivocado. Ichigo había tomado su mano y en aquellos momentos, colocaba un abrigo sobre sus hombros y la conducía fuera de la casa. se detuvo bajo el muérdago que pendía de madera y que ella misma había puesto allí con la esperanza de que algo mágico sucediera. pues bien. ahora era la oportunidad perfecta.

- aún no has expresado tu deseo por navidad.- le recordó él de pronto.-

¿no tienes ninguno, Kuchiki ?

- ¿y tú?

- el mío es un secreto.- el tono de Ichigo era indescifrable.- vamos, Kuchiki ,no seas tímida. algo querrás pedir, ¿no? es la costumbre.

Rukia dudó un instante. cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, aguardando el momento en que él apresaría sus labios y la besaría apasionadamente. al cabo de unos segundos en que no sucedía nada y sentía que todas sus ilusiones se esfumaban, volvió a abrir los ojos. Ichigo mantenía la vista clavada en su boca, pero no se movía.

-Ichigo …- murmuró, conteniendo la rabia que crecía en su interior.- he decorado la casa, he colgado las cortinas nuevas y me esforzado mucho porque esta noche todo fuera perfecto para todos. llevo todo el día peleándome con el maldito pavo en tu maldita cocina y casi he tenido que llamar a los bomberos para que apagaran el maldito horno. y por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo un vestido nuevo.

el pareció reparar en ello de repente Rukia pataleó en el suelo.

- y eso que está ahí- señaló la planta que pendía sobre sus cabezas.- es el maldito muérdago tradicional de navidad. y si crees que voy a dejar que vuelvas a entrar en la casa sin darme mi maldito beso, es que estás loco.

agarró con los dedos las solapas de la chaqueta del hombre y le atrajo hacia ella con brusquedad. buscó su boca, ansiosa y furiosa al mismo tiempo. le besó largamente, rompiendo con facilidad la barrera inicial que eran los dientes del hombre apretándose para evitar que ella alcanzara el interior. cuando le soltó, Ichigo respiraba agitadamente.

- gracias.- sonrió con naturalidad, fingiendo que el temblor de sus piernas se debía solo al frío que hacía allí afuera. y como única respuesta, Ichigo la abrazó y se apoderó de su boca nuevamente, esta vez llevando las riendas de la caricia y obligándola a arquearse contra él hasta quedar literalmente incrustada en su pecho.

- no hay de qué.- dijo Ichigo al aflojar la presión de sus brazos. sonreía maliciosamente.- pero para otra vez, cuelga mejor tu "maldito muérdago",

Kuchiki .

ella frunció el ceño. pero al instante, comprendió a qué se refería. vio como él retiraba algo de encima de su cabeza y le mostraba el adorno entre los dedos.

- espero que hayas asegurado bien las cortinas.- bromeó él y Rukia refunfuñó. Ichigo le dio unos golpecitos en la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice, divertido.- Kuchiki , no seas tan arisca.

- vete al cuerno, Ichigo… ya sé que me consideras un desastre.- replicó, a punto de atizarle y borrar de su cara aquella expresión victoriosa. - ¿un desastre? claro que no.- él lo estaba pasando en grande mofándose de su descuido.- un poco charlatana y algo chapuzas. pero no un desastre, nena. nunca un desastre.

Ichigo estaba a punto de confesarle que realmente, la consideraba todo menos eso. aquella noche estaba tan especialmente bonita, que incluso le hubiera dicho dos o tres piropos amables para sonrojarla. pero la música que provenía del interior de la casa llamó su atención. tiró de ella para que le siguiera y la obligó a bailar con él a regañadientes, mientras Karin y Toshiro hacían lo propio muy cerca de ellos. así le gustaba, que se comportaran como dos chicos buenecitos y no le hicieran tener más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía.

porque ciertamente, la proximidad del cuerpo de Kuchiki era una gran, enorme y tremenda preocupación. a juzgar por el cosquilleó que le recorría el estómago, adivinó que aquello no había hecho más que empezar. aún quedaba toda la noche por delante para que ella le atormentara con el suave aroma de su cabello, con la promesa de su mirada… trató de no pensar en ello y concentrarse en la música. pero, diablos, no era fácil. si ella continuaba pegándose a él como una ventosa, no podría resistir mucho más tiempo. espió de reojo a Karin y Toshiro. aquellos dos no tenían pinta de querer retirarse a dormir. se resignó.

- eres el peor bailarín que he conozco, Ichigo .- le susurró ella al oído.-

estás muy tenso. relájate, ¿quieres? no voy a morderte. ¿qué se relajase? como si pudiera hacerlo… ella lo decía con ligereza, seguramente porque no le conocía lo bastante como para saber que no había estado con ninguna mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo. al menos, claro estaba, que Karin se lo hubiera contado…su hermana tenía muchas virtudes, pero la discreción no era una de ellas. ¿lo habría hecho?

- ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?- le preguntó Ichigo en voz baja y sus labios rozaron el cuello de ella.

- estamos bailando, Ichigo .

- te lo diré de otro modo…¿sabes lo que "me estás haciendo"?

- Ichigo , te preocupas demasiado.- le tranquilizó, fascinada por la manera en que él se derretía en el abrazo.

- y tú te comportas como una adolescente calenturienta.- le reprochó, pero no resultó convincente. ¿era tan evidente que le encantaba que ella se comportara así para él?- dime una cosa, Kuchiki … ¿cómo esperas que acabe esta noche?

Rukia sonrió y se soltó, corriendo hacia la puerta para despedir a Toshiro, estaban tan distraídos con su conversación que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que la música había cesado. Karin dijo que estaba cansada al marcharse doc. y se fue a la cama.

Rukia caminó despacio hasta su habitación y le dio las buenas noches a ambos antes de cerrar la puerta. se quedó allí un buen rato, con la espalda pegada a la madera, escuchando los pasos inseguros de Ichigo en el pasillo. no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí. pero después de bastante, oyó como los nudillos de él golpeaban la puerta con suavidad.

- ¿sí, Ichigo ?- le habló desde el otro lado, manteniendo la puerta cerrada

a sabiendas que eso le enfurecería. Ichigo no podía ver la expresión maliciosa que había en su rostro.

- Kuchiki , abre la puerta.- no era una petición. Era una orden y a juzgar por su tono de voz, Ichigo Kurosaki no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie desobedeciera una orden suya.

- es tarde, Ichigo. Y estoy cansada- mintió.

- Kuchiki, abre la puerta.- repitió él y añadió en tono más amable.- por favor.

Rukia lo hizo. Él estaba frente a ella. La empujó con una rudeza que no la engañó. La dulzura de sus ojos al mirarla, le delataba.

- ¿quieres algo, Ichigo?- preguntó con voz melosa y le vio endurecer la mandíbula con fuerza.

- me preguntaste cuál era mi deseo por navidad, ¿no?

Ella asintió y eso bastó para que el hombre cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas y la levantara como una pluma en sus brazos. La depositó con gentileza sobre la cama y la cubrió con su cuerpo, recorriendo su rostro con los labios y dibujando la línea de su cuello, haciéndola suspirar de placer… Ichigo había decidido cuál era su deseo por navidad. Pero no le confesaría que también lo era para la primavera, para el verano, para el otoño… no lo confesaría que era su deseo hacerla suya cada noche de cada estación y hacerle el amor de tantas maneras que ella nunca deseara marcharse de su lado. No le dijo nada. Solo quería tenerla donde la tenía ahora. Sumisa y calladita para variar. Increíblemente hermosa bajo aquel precioso vestido que por otro lado, se interponía demasiado entre ambos. La despojó de él, procurando controlar la rudeza a que estaban acostumbrados sus dedos.

-Ichigo…

- no hables, Kuchiki.- la silenció con sus labios, pero ella apartó el rostro, insistente.

- ¿por qué lo estropearía?- preguntó, terca como siempre.

- porque me estás volviendo loco, Kuchiki…- respondió con voz ronca – y porque voy a explotar si no eres mía esta noche.

Ella rió bajito. Y al contrario de lo que Ichigo imaginaba, dejó de luchar y se rindió a sus caricias, permitiendo que tal vez solo por aquella noche, él fuera su dueño. Estaba tan absorto en sus propias sensaciones y en los gemidos que de vez en cuando ella emitía, que no pensó en nada más.

Es que no quería pensar en realidad. Siendo sincero, le aterraba el hecho de que por la mañana, ella seguiría siendo ella. Una extraña que había llegado a sus vidas para llenarlas con su encantadora sonrisa y sus preguntas de niña sabelotodo de la ciudad. Una extraña que armada únicamente con una cámara de fotos y cientos de miradas dulces, había conquistado el corazón de todos… incluido el suyo. La besó largamente en los labios al notar como se estremecía en el momento en que culminaba su unión. La amó y la odió a la vez por hacerle sentir tan especial. Por hacerle sentir que cuando ella se fuera, él volvería a ser el tipo rudo y sin modales que una mujer como ella no necesitaba.

Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero ella se lo impidió, recostando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y acariciando su pecho con aquellos dedos finos que Ichigo ya echaba de menos.

- Ichigo… feliz navidad.- la oyó susurrar antes de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. No contestó. No podía hacerlo a causa de la confusión que sentía. Se dijo que aquello no podía repetirse nunca más. Era peligroso. Para él, para los dos… para él. ¿Ya lo había dicho antes?

Aquella mañana Rukia despertó bastante más tarde que de costumbre.

El día anterior se había prometido que sería la primera en llegar hasta los calcetines colgados de la chimenea para dejar sus regalos. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos de la noche habían variado sus planes. Aunque no lo suficiente. Se desperezó con lentitud sobre las sábanas y sonrió. Ya imaginaba que no encontraría a Ichigo junto a ella.

Pero no estaba enfadada. Sabía que él jamás se quedaba en cama un minuto más de lo necesario y aquel día no sería una excepción. Se lo perdonó y se vistió a toda prisa, corriendo hasta el salón al escuchar las voces.

**CAPITULO 12 **

Contuvo el primer impulso de echarse en sus brazos al verle recién duchado y vestido de pie junto al árbol de navidad. Tenía que ser precavida y no adelantarse a él. A Ichigo no le gustaba que nadie se le adelantara, así que esperó paciente y trató de imaginar la reacción de Karin cuando él le contara la nueva situación entre ellos.

Supuso que la joven daría saltos de alegría. Pero por si acaso, también le había comprado algunas cosas.

Estaba segura de que tanto Karin como Ichigo habían descubierto ya que ella era, definitivamente, la pieza perfecta que completaría su familia feliz.

Miró a Ichigo de soslayo y observó su expresión ceñuda. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no parecía emocionado o turbado o siquiera nervioso por lo que habían compartido? intentó no obsesionarse con la idea de que quizá Ichigo, la estaba evitando a propósito.

- esto es para ti, Rukia.- Karin sonreía como una chiquilla traviesa mientras la observaba abrir su regalo. Eran unas botas vaqueras que ella había visto en una de las visitas a la señora Tracy y Rukia se apresuró a quitarse sus zapatillas y calzárselas. Las mostró a Ichigo, sonriendo estúpidamente cuando él se limitó a asentir y encoger los hombros.

"Ichigo, soy yo, la chica con la que pasaste la noche... ¿no te acuerdas?", quiso gritarle. Pero se mordió los labios, furiosa por el modo en que él la ignoraba. Se conformó con la alegría de Karin mientras iba descubriendo sus propios regalos y repartiendo besos sin parar. Rukia reservó para el final su regalo para Ichigo.

No era nada ostentoso, pero había puesto el corazón en él. Ichigo contuvo la respiración durante un instante al sostener el marco de plata labrado que enmarcaba una hermosa imagen de él y Karin

Gracias.

Clavó los ojos en ella durante una fracción de segundo y lo colocó sobre la chimenea sin decir una palabra. Rukia supo que era su manera de decir gracias y le bastó de momento.

- Rukia , es el regalo más bonito que le han hecho, aunque nunca lo reconocerá… ¡me encanta, en serio!...y en cuanto a ti, Ichigo , te diré que hasta el último momento, he dudado con tu regalo. pero al final, creo que te sorprenderé.- Karin se frotó las manos - ¡vamos, ábrelo ya! ¿a qué esperas?

Ichigo rasgó el papel con la misma ilusión con que liaría un pitillo. pero por mucho que se hiciera el duro, no pudo engañarlas. ¿era un atisbo de emoción lo que asomaba a sus pupilas? Rukia le vio abrir el broche de la delgada cadena y colocarla alrededor de su cuello, haciendo girar después entre los dedos las dos alianzas. ahora su expresión era confusa.

- es muy bonito, Karin .- sonrió a medias y miró a su hermana.- dejando eso a un lado, ¿qué significa?

- ya lo sabes. no te hagas el tonto.- Karin le apuntó con el dedo cuando él siguió sin comprender.- es un mensaje, bruto. quiere decir: hermanito, ya es hora de que sientes la cabeza. ya soy mayor, Ichigo . quiero tener mi propia vida y no quiero sentirme culpable cada vez que te deje solo.

y quiero tener compañía femenina, ¿sabes? y sobrinos. muchos sobrinos. una docena al menos.

- eso está muy bien, Karin . y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, de verdad.- Ichigo se mostraba tranquilo. tal vez demasiado.- pero es que realmente, creo que hay un problema…

- ¿ah, sí?- Karin empujó a Rukia hacia él, obligando a Ichigo a sujetarla por los brazos.- ya me he dado cuenta como os miráis. no me vengan con tonterías ahora… sed dos buenos chicos y convertidme en una guapa dama de honor, ¿vale?

Ichigo se alejó y aunque había intentado no ser brusco en su movimiento, Rukia sintió una punzada de dolor al percibir su rechazo.

inmediatamente, su dolor se transformó en ira, pero se reprimió para no disgustar a Karin .

- Karin , te estás portando como una idiota.- la voz de Ichigo era fría al hablar.- y estás haciendo que Rukia se sienta incómoda, ¿es lo que quieres?

- claro que no. yo solo…- los ojos de Karin se nublaron y se ablandó de inmediato al comprobarlo. le alzó la barbilla con los nudillos y sonrió.

- Karin , te quiero, ya lo sabes.- su tono se dulcificó al hablar, aunque su expresión seguía siendo seria.- pero odio que hagas de cupido. y me avergüenzas cuando lo haces.

- no era mi intención…

- lo se. por eso, te doy las gracias por tu regalo a pesar de todo.- la besó en la frente con ternura.- pero promete que dejarás de lanzar tus dardos de amor en mi dirección.

- Ichigo …

- Karin .- su tono no admitía réplica.

- está bien, está bien…- Karin se zafó de sus brazos y se volvió hacia ella.- espero que tengas más suerte que yo. es un grandísimo cabezota.

y a este paso, se convertirá en un viejo solterón, gruñón y amargado.

y una vez dicho eso, salió de la casa para recibir a un doc. completamente cargado de regalos. Rukia aprovechó el momento para enfrentarse a él.

- ¿no te ha gustado mi regalo?- se lo preguntó sin rodeos, la voz temblorosa a causa de la decepción y la furia.

- no he dicho eso.- contestó él y Rukia tuvo la sensación de que también estaba furioso con ella por algo.- he dicho gracias, ¿no?

- pues podías haberlo dicho con algo más de emoción.- le reprochó.-

con el mismo esfuerzo, podías haber fingido que significaba algo para ti. "que yo significo algo para ti", quiso añadir, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?- explotó él – ¿tirarme a tus pies y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas? ¿es así como se hace en la ciudad? lo siento, Kuchiki . por aquí no tenemos por costumbre hacer el idiota cada vez que alguien nos hace un regalo.

- un simple "gracias" pronunciado con sinceridad hubiera bastado, Ichigo .

- ¡pues gracias! ¡muchas gracias! – Ichigo lo había dicho con un gesto exagerado y teatral que era todo menos una señal de agradecimiento.-

te aseguro que he sido muy, muy sincero. ¿satisfecha?

- ¡vete al diablo!- Rukia estaba a punto de irse, cuando él apresó su mano. tiró de ella, haciendo que se tambaleara y se aferrara a sus hombros para no caer.- ¡suéltame, Ichigo ! está claro que no tienes un buen día.

- espera un momento…- su expresión se suavizó apenas al mirarla fijamente.- no quería herir tus sentimientos, Kuchiki … no se que me pasa.

- yo te lo diré, Kurosaki. no hay que ser muy lista para darse cuenta, ¿no crees?

el arqueó las cejas.

- lo de anoche fue un error.- ella esperó que él lo negara. no sucedió y eso la enfureció aún más.- es lo que estás pensando, ¿no? pues bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo. fin de la discusión.

- ¿así… sin más?- él apretó las mandíbulas hasta que su rostro quedó convertido en una dura máscara que apenas dejaba ver lo que ocultaba tras ella.

- déjame, Ichigo . no has entendido nada.

- entonces, explícamelo.

Rukia lo pensó durante unos segundos. ¿explicárselo? antes muerta que soportar por más tiempo sus humillaciones.

- si lo hago, ya no valdrá la pena, Ichigo .

- Rukia …

- no, Ichigo .- ella le silenció con la mirada.- voy a salir ahí afuera y disfrutar de la navidad. te guste o no. y voy a hacerlo con mi mejor sonrisa. y tu… tú harás lo mismo. se lo debes a Karin . y me lo debes a mí.

el iba a protestar, pero ella se lo impidió otra vez.

- me lo debes, Ichigo .- repitió.- he sido amable contigo, incluso cuando no lo merecías, que es casi todo el tiempo. y he respetado que lo de anoche no significara para ti. pero no te permito que estropees el día de hoy.

¿he sido lo bastante clara?

- como el agua, Kuchiki .

- bien. salgamos y finjamos que somos los mejores amigos.- sujetó su mano con fuerza y abrió la puerta de la casa de par en par.

- ¿y no lo somos?- se burló él, refiriéndose a la intimidad que habían convertido. Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

- no te equivoques conmigo, Kurosaki . no soy de las que lloran con facilidad.

- ya lo veo. prometo portarme bien.

- bien. porque si no lo haces, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra el resto de mi vida.- le advirtió.

- no me considero tan afortunado, Kuchiki .- Ichigo cerró la boca al ver la expresión furiosa de ella.- está bien, nena. tú ganas.

Rukia iba a decirle que estaba a un paso de matarle y él pareció entenderlo, puesto que cumplió su promesa de ser un buen chico el resto del día. eso incluía nada de comentarios mordaces, nada de miradas desconfiadas y nada de referencias humillantes sobre su breve pero intensa relación sexual. por el momento, Rukia se conformaría con que fuera así.

**CAPITULO 13**

finalmente, la navidad fue también un episodio fugaz que desapareció una mañana fría. el buen humor de Ichigo se fue con ella y en su lugar, el viejo Kurosaki Ichigo reapareció en escena. gruñía todo el tiempo. todo cuanto ella decía o hacía le parecía mal.

si cambiaba algo de sitio, gritaba como un histérico porque no podía encontrarlo. si Karin se retrasaba, era culpa suya. si Karin no salía, él mismo la convencía para que lo hiciera y luego la culpaba porque su hermana nunca estaba en casa. si llovía se encerraba en casa y la observaba fijamente como si fuera la causante de la maldita lluvia. y si ella hacía algún comentario acerca de las noches en vela que pasaba haciendo guardia en la puerta, escopeta en ristre, entonces era peor.

Ichigo estaba convencido de que algún peligro terrible les acechaba y sin duda, la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle el cerebro. definitivamente, Ichigo comenzaba a comportarse como un desequilibrado mental. y por si eso no fuera bastante, ahora se le había metido en la cabeza que ella ocultaba algún oscuro secreto que la convertía en el enemigo público número uno y en el blanco de todos sus dardos envenenados.

Rukia no sabía cuanto podría soportar aquella situación. de no haber sido por Karin , probablemente habría hecho las maletas durante la primera semana de enero. sin embargo… no. se engañaba nuevamente. no estaba allí por Karin , aunque su cariño hacia ella y hacia el resto de aquellas personas era sincero. estaba allí por aquel bruto insensible de Kurosaki Ichigo .

porque a pesar de que fingía que ella era invisible para él, Rukia había aprendido a interpretar las señales que él le enviaba sin darse cuenta. eran señales silenciosas. mensajes que le decían sin palabras que la necesitaba. Ichigo Kurosaki l jamás le confesaría algo así. el se consideraba una especia de héroe invencible. por eso, jamás le pediría directamente que se quedara. pero lo hacía con su mirada.

era un gesto inconsciente, a veces en la cena, a veces en mitad de las tres o cuatro palabras que le dirigía antes de desaparecer durante el resto del día. y así, iba pasando el tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera las reglas de aquel extraño juego. hasta ese momento. Rukia intuyó por el modo en que él golpeaba la puerta al entrar, que la tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse. Rukia estaba cocinando unas galletas en el instante en que la figura de él se recortó amenazante frente a ella. se preparó para lo peor.

- Ichigo .- levantó la mirada hacia él y se irguió, limpiando la harina de sus manos en el delantal. después, lo desató con lentitud y se quedó muy quieta a escasos pasos del hombre, aguardando lo que fuera que tuviera que decir. por la expresión de su cara, no era nada agradable.- llegas pronto.

- ¿sorprendida?- su tono era irónico y laura frunció el ceño.

- ¿por qué habría de estarlo? solo digo que llegas pronto. solo eso.- empezaba a cansarse de tanto misterio.

- si lo prefieres, puedo volver más tarde.- de nuevo, aquel deje de sarcasmo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Ichigo , ¿has tenido un mal día?- comprendió que la pregunta era estúpida. últimamente, Ichigo solo conocía malos días. y por descontado, tenía la habilidad de contagiar a los demás con su sequedad.

- no, Kuchiki. esta vez, eres tú la que tiene un mal día. sorpresa.- mientras hablaba, sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo lanzó a la cara, haciéndola retroceder por la brusquedad de su gesto.

Rukia recogió con disgusto el sobre grande y arrugado a causa de los pliegues. iba dirigido a ella, aunque no reconoció las señas del destinatario. pero alguien lo había abierto ya. miró en el interior y extrajo las dos cuartillas. la primera, era una carta agradeciendo su colaboración y Rukia parpadeó. ¿su colaboración? la segunda cuartilla era aún más interesante. era un plano detallado del rancho Kurosaki , ilustrado con una hermosa fotografía que ella misma recordaba haber hecho para el reportaje de senna steel. seguía sin entender nada. le miró confundida.

- ¿ahora te dedicas a espiar la correspondencia de los demás, Kurosaki?-

inquirió, molesta en realidad porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- tuve la ridícula idea de ser amable contigo, Kuchiki .- contestó él y su furia crecía a medida que aquella vena gruesa latía y se hinchaba en su sien.- me sentía culpable por haberte tratado mal después de lo que pasó. culpable, ¿puedes creerlo? me dije: "ey, Ichigo , haz algo amable por ella, se lo ha ganado"… y tan campante, fui hace un rato a la oficina de correos a buscar tu correspondencia, pensando hacer las paces contigo… ¿y qué crees que me encuentro?

- no lo se, Ichigo . dímelo tú.- le instó, controlando a duras penas el impulso de enviarle al diablo.

- ¿no lo sabes? – le arrebató el sobre y lo puso delante de su cara para que leyera de nuevo las señas desconocidas para ella.- esto es lo que encontré, Kuchiki . ¿para esto querías tus malditas fotos? ¿para decirles a esos tipos exactamente donde podían colocar sus malditos pozos de petróleo?

Rukia lo entendió por fin. Ichigo creía que… creía que ella… era descabellado que lo pensara siquiera. hubiera reído de no ser porque Ichigo parecía a punto de reventar histérico en mil pedazos de si mismo.

- Ichigo , deja que te explique…- intentó calmarle, colocando su mano sobre su brazo, pero él se apartó de un salto.- no se lo que estás pensando… pero te equivocas.

- ¿en serio?- le lanzó otra vez la fotografía a la cara.- ¿hiciste esta foto o no?

- la hice, Ichigo. pero no sabía que senna steel me utilizaba para facilitarinformación a esa gente. nunca hubiera aceptado de haberlo sabido.- le explicó con total sinceridad. ¿por qué no la creía? ¿acaso no le había demostrado durante todo aquel tiempo que sería incapaz de hacer algo que les perjudicara? ¿acaso estaba ciego? ¿no comprendía que él y Karin eran ahora su familia… no comprendía que le amaba a pesar de su indiferencia?

- claro que lo sabías, Kuchiki . ¿esperas que me trague ese cuento de la chica solitaria?- escupió las palabras.- viniste aquí con una misión.

viniste con un objetivo: estudiar bien al enemigo para después correr a contarles a tus amigos lo fácil que sería convencerme de que vendiera.

¿no es así? te metiste en mi casa, en mi cama, en nuestras vidas…

¿cómo has podido?... demonios… sería capaz de matarte por esto, Kuchiki .

- Ichigo , no sigas… o los dos diremos cosas que no queremos decir.- le avisó con labios temblorosos. no quería llorar y no quería odiarle, pero él se lo estaba poniendo difícil. y ni siquiera todas las advertencias que su padre le había hecho sobre los hombres, se aproximaban a lo que tenía delante.

- oh, no… te equivocas, Kuchiki . esto sí que quiero decirlo… es más, tenía muchas ganas de decírtelo mientras conducía de camino a casa.- comentó con tanta frialdad que Rukia sintió que su corazón se helaba al escucharle. vio como la apuntaba con su dedo muy erguido y le daba unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro – quiero que recojas tus cosas ahora mismo y saques tu trasero y tu boca mentirosa de mi casa, ¿me oyes?

y quiero que lo hagas tan rápido que parezca que nunca hayas estado aquí, ¿entiendes?

- Ichigo …

- ¿no me has oído, Kuchiki ?- él la sujetó con fuerza por el brazo y la arrastró literalmente hasta su habitación. en menos de un minuto, había vaciado su armario sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. arrojó la ropa sobre la cama y después, lanzó a sus pies la maleta que ella había traído consigo al llegar.

y después, hizo lo único que Rukia no podría perdonarle en la vida. estrelló su cámara fotográfica contra la pared, haciéndola añicos ante la mirada atónita y furiosa de ella.- tienes media hora para desaparecer. del rancho, de nuestras vidas… de mi vida. y por dios, que si vuelves a acercarte a esta casa, a Karin o a mí, no respondo de lo que pase. en cuanto a tus amigos… ya puedes decirles que me importa un comino lo que hagan. que acaben con mi ganado, que quemen el granero… no me importa, pelearé. si quieren estas tierras, tendrán que matarme para conseguirlas.

Rukia apretó los labios. era inútil que intentara siquiera explicarle que estaba en un error. Ichigo estaba completamente fuera de sí y no escucharía nada de lo que dijera. y francamente, ya no estaba segura de que él mereciese una explicación. recogió los fragmentos en que se había roto su cámara con lentitud, sin mirarle una sola vez.

- otra cosa, Kuchiki .- le oyó decir desde la puerta.- hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero que te acerques a Karin . será mejor para ella que le ahorres esta decepción.

Rukia vio como la puerta se cerraba tras él y no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. lanzó contra la puerta lo que quedaba de su maltrecha cámara.

- ¡maldito seas, Kurosaki Ichigo !- le gritó. claro que él no la escuchaba. estaba demasiado ocupado riñéndose a si mismo por lo idiota que había sido.

Ichigo se paseaba como un tigre enjaulado, recorriendo una y otra vez el espacio que iba desde el salón hasta la cocina. de repente, un fuerte olor a chamuscado, le hizo correr hasta el horno. al abrirlo, las malditas galletas carbonizadas le saludaban como si nada hubiera sucedido.

cogió la bandeja caliente y maldijo en voz alta al sentir el intenso calor en las yemas de los dedos. tiró las galletas al fregadero, girándose sobre los talones al escuchar los pasos de ella a sus espaldas. la miró fijamente, con una mezcla de rabia y algo que Rukia no supo descifrar en la mirada.

- adiós, Ichigo .- ella sostenía la pesada maleta, apoyándola contra el costado.- espero que sepas lo que haces.

- lárgate, Kuchiki .- dijo él y su voz sonaba ronca al hablar.

- ya me voy. pero quiero que sepas que…- Rukia se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. quería decirle muchas cosas. pero finalmente, decidió que Ichigo Kurosaki no se había ganado el derecho de verla derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

decidió que Ichigo Kurosaki sólo se había ganado a pulso el que ella le borrara rápidamente de su memoria. y quizá de su corazón. sí, también de su corazón.- buena suerte, Ichigo .

y le dejó allí, rumiando su mal humor e inventando tal vez más fantasías sobre lo malvada que ella había sido. al marcharse, no pudo ver como Ichigo descargaba su puño contra la pared, ni la expresión de su rostro mientras pronunciaba su nombre como una maldición.

rangiku matsumoto la había sorprendido al invitarla a quedarse en su casa hasta que Rukia decidiera qué iba a hacer. por supuesto, no le había contado nada acerca de lo sucedido. simplemente, matsumoto había detenido su coche en la carretera justo cuando Rukia esperaba en la estación de autobuses. no le había hecho preguntas y ella se lo había agradecido.

- puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Rukia .- le había dicho, con un tono distinto al que había utilizado cuando se conocieron. por suerte, matsumoto ya no la consideraba su enemiga. el sheriff Gin y ella habían arreglado sus diferencias y matsumoto le había contado que tenían pensado casarse pronto. así que ahora, rangiku le tendía una mano amiga. quizá intuía que a aquella chica de ciudad, le faltaba menos que nada para desmoronarse. o quizá porque en el fondo, rangiku era mejor persona cuando no tenía que pelear para que alguien colocara el famoso anillo en su dedo.

fuera como fuera, Rukia quería marcharse cuanto antes. temía que tarde o temprano, Karin vendría a pedirle explicaciones y no sabría qué decirle. no quería crear tensiones entre Ichigo y ella. y también, tarde o temprano, se tropezaría con él. era inevitable que ocurriera en un lugar tan pequeño como aquel.

**CAPITULO 14**

Rukia no quería pensar en ello. después de pasar dos días prácticamente encerrada en el cuarto de invitados de matsumoto , creyó que había llegado el momento de dejar de esconderse. Karin y Toshiro estaban en la cocina. sonrió ante la idea de que por fin, Karin y matsumoto habían escondido el hacha de guerra. y ella era la responsable. abrazó a Karin con fuerza y trató de disimular su tristeza.

- Rukia , ¿porqué has hecho algo así?- leyó el reproche en la mirada de la joven.- ¿no sabes que nos tenías a todos preocupados? Ichigo no decía nada y tú te fuiste así… ¿quieres contarme qué ha pasado? Ichigo está como loco, no quiere ni escuchar tu nombre… Rukia, di algo… estoy empezando a asustarme.

- no pasa nada, Karin .- la tranquilizó, pero percibió la censura en los ojos de doc. no sabía lo que le había contado Ichigo , pero le rogó en silencio que no interviniera.

- ¿cómo que no pasa nada? ¿crees que me chupo el dedo?- explotó Karin .- Rukia … mi hermano parece haber perdido el juicio, lleva dos días sin dormir y sin comer. y tú te marchas de esa manera, sin despedirte siquiera… aquí está pasando algo raro. y vas a contármelo aunque tenga que arrancarte una confesión a puñetazos, ¿me oyes?

Rukia asintió. rangiku sirvió un poco de café y haciendo alarde de su discreción, les dejó solos. como pudo, relató a Karin y Toshiro lo que había ocurrido, la carta, las sospechas de Ichigo … trató de no mostrarse demasiado resentida con él, aunque le costaba un gran esfuerzo al recordar como la había tratado. esperaba que ellos la juzgaran o la miraran con desconfianza. pero no fue así. la primera reacción de Karin fue estallar en carcajadas. después, su expresión se tornó más seria. por su parte, Toshiro estaba perplejo.

- no puedo creer que Ichigo … - comenzó a decir Karin .

- por favor, no le culpes.- la interrumpió Rukia .- tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y esa gente… bueno, ellos no han dejado de presionarle, tú misma lo dijiste. no pararán hasta conseguir su propósito. y de momento, ya le han hecho creer que existe una conspiración en su contra que me incluye… Karin, Ichigo te necesita más que nunca. si yo puedo olvidarlo, tú también.

- eso ni lo sueñes.- el tono de Karin era firme.- Ichigo tendrá que escuchar unas palabritas… y tendrá que explicarme qué es toda esa estupidez de creer que tienes algo que ver con esos desgraciados. y por supuesto, tendrá que venir arrastrándose a pedirte perdón. o no volveré a mirarle a la cara, te lo prometo.

- Karin , por favor…

- ni hablar. no voy a dejar que se porte como un idiota.- su expresión se suavizó al mirarla de nuevo.- Rukia , tienes que entenderlo. ya no es por ti. es por Ichigo . esto le está superando, ¿sabes? puede que te parezca una locura. pero creo que Ichigo tiene tanto miedo de estar equivocado, que prefiere pensar que está en lo cierto.

- no sé qué…

- vamos, Rukia … ¿no sabes que está loco por ti?

- oh, no. sin duda, está loco. pero no por mí, te lo aseguro.- Rukia sonrió para aliviar la tensión.- y esta vez, tendré que darle la razón en algo, Karin . disparas tus flechas en la dirección equivocada.

- ya lo veremos. conozco a mi hermano, Rukia . tiene miedo que seas realmente la mujer perfecta para él. le aterroriza la idea de amar algo que no pueda ordenar, controlar o mandar a callar. Ichigo es así.

- pues lo siento por él.- Rukia no quería parecer insensible. pero él había sido más que cruel. había destrozado la cámara de byakuya Kuchiki . y le había destrozado a ella el corazón. no era precisamente una demostración de amor.-Karin , te quiero, de verdad. los quiero mucho a todos. pero me marcho la semana que viene. ya está decidido.

- ¡no puedes hacer eso!

- no lo hagas más difícil para mí… ya es bastante duro para mí.- Rukia parpadeó para evitar que percibieran la humedad en sus ojos.

- pero no tienes que irte. quédate un tiempo… pensaremos en algo.

- ya está bien, Karin .- Toshiro acudió en su ayuda como el galantecaballero que era. Rukia pensó que dado que iban a ser familia, Ichigo podría aprender modales de aquel muchacho.- deja que Rukia tome sus propias decisiones. no puedes obligarla a hacer lo que tú quieras solo para sentirte bien. eso es bastante egoísta por tu parte, ¿no?

-¿dejarás que Ichigo se salga con la suya?- Karin se enfrentó a él con ojos chispeantes de furia.- entonces, es que no eres mejor que él.

- Karin , no seas chiquilla.- la regañó con dulzura, tirando de ella hacia él. Karin se resistió al principio, pero enseguida sucumbió al refugio de sus brazos.- dejemos que Ichigo y Rukia solucionen sus problemas a su manera, ¿quieres?

- ¿lo harás, hablarás con él?

rukiaa asintió, sintiéndose fatal por mentirle. no podía decirle que Ichigo había amenazado con hacerla papilla si volvía a aparecer por el rancho.

era justo lo que Karin necesitaba para terminar llorando a mocotendido.

- muy bien. pero hablaré con él de todas formas.- sentenció.- y más le vale a ese cabeza de chorlito ser sensato o yo… bueno, hablaré con él.

Karin se volvió hacia rangiku , que acababa de entrar para servirles más café. en un gesto totalmente espontáneo, Rukia vio como la joven se ponía de puntillas para besar a rangiku en la mejilla.

- no eres una serpiente venenosa, matsumoto.- comentó sonriente. rangiku se frotó la mejilla, confundida. aunque por su expresión alegre, Rukia comprendió que había captado el mensaje. después de prometer una docena de veces más que arreglaría el malentendido con Ichigo, Karin la dejó en paz. Rukia suspiró aliviada cuando se fueron y aceptó la taza de café que rangiku le ofrecía.

- siento decirte esto, Rukia .- comentó rangiku .- pero me alegro de no estar en tu pellejo. es una suerte que Gin se decidiera al fin, ¿no crees?

Rukia no pudo contener una carcajada. matsumoto tenía razón. era una suerte que Ichigo no estuviera loco por ella. Kurosaki tenía una forma muy extraña de amar a las mujeres. reconocerlo, no la tranquilizó.

la llamada de senna no la cogió por sorpresa. en realidad, esperaba que aquella llamada se produjera tarde o temprano. por ese motivo, cuando escuchó su voz melosa al otro lado de la línea, se mostró tranquila y confiada. ahora conocía el juego y ambas podían jugar en igualdad de condiciones.

- querida Rukia …

- senna… ojalá pudiera decir que es una sorpresa oírte.- la voz de Rukia sonó mucho más dura de lo que ella misma esperaba y se alegró por ello.- claro que no lo es, ¿no es así?

- ¿no es qué, querida?

- no te hagas la inocente, steel. sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.- Rukia controló su rabia.- me has utilizado. y me has mentido.

- Rukia , no se porqué te pones así…

- oh, déjalo ya, ¿quieres? me enviaste aquí porque esos tipos necesitaban a una idiota como yo. y caí en la trampa. pero no vas a hacerme creer que no sabías nada.

la oyó suspirar a lo lejos. ya imaginaba las facciones de senna torciéndose exageradamente para ilustrar sus embustes.

- está bien, ¿qué quieres?- se lo preguntó directamente, ya que no tenía nada más que hablar con ella.

- de acuerdo… lo confieso.- senna se había rendido.- esa gente quería tener a alguien dentro para estudiar la situación. y tú eras perfecta. eres la chica perfecta en la que todo el mundo es capaz de confiar. ¿porqué estás tan enfadada, Rukia ? en el fondo, tú solo hiciste tu trabajo. unas cuantas fotos y nada más, ¿qué te preocupa?

- claro. y ahora, Kurosaki Ichigo cree que soy su espía, su enemiga. ese no era mi trabajo, steel.- replicó, furiosa consigo mismo por haber caído en la trampa.

- ¿y qué más da? ¿qué te importa lo que ese paleto piense de ti?- senna reía ahora con naturalidad.- vuelve a casa, Rukia . aún quiero que trabajes para mí.

- ¿bromeas? ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿sacar fotos a las esposas con sus amantes en casos de divorcio?- Rukia casi gritaba al hablar.- eso no es lo que quiero. no quiero terminar odiando mi cámara. quiero amarla, senna . y quiero sentirme orgullosa de mi trabajo.

- ¿cómo byakuya ?- el tono de senna era sarcástico.

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- ah, vamos… eres tan ingenua como él. por eso nunca se hizo rico. y por eso, ahora no tienes nada y te ves obligada a permanecer en ese lugar de mala muerte.

Rukia pensó que no valía la pena hablarle de aquellos generosos ahorros que un buen día, el abogado de su padre le había entregado tras su muerte. pensó que tampoco le iba a contar en qué había invertido una buena suma de su dinero. a decir verdad, le importaban un comino senna steel, la agencia y sus malditos amigos de la petrolera. pero aún la necesitaba.

- tienes razón. ese Ichigo Kurosaki no es más que un paleto. hazme un favor, ¿quieres? di a esos tipos que tengo información muy fresca sobre Kurosaki . creo que a pesar de todo, puedo lograr que vuelva a confiar en mí. si están interesados, ya sabes mi número.- la oyó emitir un gritito de sorpresa y sonrió. la había engañado.

colgó sin esperar y supuso que era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a tratarla de aquel modo. senna steel era un todo un hombre de negocios con fisonomía de mujer. pero tenía un enorme defecto. había olvidado lo que significaba la palabra honestidad. y eso, era inaceptable. así que desde ese preciso momento, la tachó de su lista para siempre.

**CAPITULO 15 **

Ichigo entrecerró los párpados para observarla mejor, oculto bajo el ala de su sombrero y agazapado en la barra del bar. ella jugaba al billar sin demasiada suerte en una de las mesas cercanas. su compañera de partida era la mismísima rangiku matsumoto . sí que habían cambiado las cosas… ¿quién iba a decirlo? nada menos que esas dos compartiendo partida como las mejores amigas. Ichigo, ahogó una sonrisa amarga en la tercera cerveza que tomaba esa noche. Gin ichimaru las custodiaba, alejando a los patanes borrachos de la mesa y defendiendo el territorio como el perro guardián que era. aún no le habían visto. ¡qué suerte! sus chicos preferidos pasándolo en grande. y él, mientras tanto, reventando por dentro a causa de la rabia que le provocaba la visión. y una vez más, solo. en la barra del maldito bar.

quizá Karin tenía razón y era su destino terminar sus días como aquellos tipos horribles que asediaban a las chicas en la puerta de los lavabos. pero no. sorpresa, otra vez. rangiku sonrió al mirar en su dirección, haciéndole señas reiteradas para que se uniera a ellos. ¿después de cómo la había tratado? ¿acaso había perdido el juicio? Rukia esgrimía su palo de billar con menos estilo que un marrano con smoking. lo hacía para impresionarle. solo que a Ichigo le daba la sensación de que la mujer valoraba las muchas posibilidades de utilizar su palo contra él. lo pensó un instante. se acercaría. solo para saludarles y limar asperezas. nada más.

-rangiku . Gin … Kuchiki .- tocó el ala de su sombrero con la punta de los dedos, levantándolo ligeramente. sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. ¡diablos, estaba radiante! llevaba un vestido con los hombros al descubierto y una única tira que se anudaba en su nuca.

el cabello suelto y una ligera pincelada de carmín rosa en los labios que se abrían para mostrar su perfecta dentadura. Kuchiki Rukia podía haber tenido una verruga en la nariz y un par de dientes picados por las caries. tal vez así, él no hubiera hecho el ridículo al mirarla embelesado como un idiota.

pero no era el caso. era preciosa y eso lo hacía todo más difícil. esperó resignado que ella le ignorara o le atizara con el palo de billar en respuesta a sus insultos pasados. y nuevamente, ella le puso el mundo del revés al no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Kurosaki .- le tendió la mano y sonrió. ¿ya estaba? ¿olvidado, amigos otra vez? estaba a punto de preguntárselo, cuando ella le dio la espalda para continuar la partida, soltando su mano con rapidez. a pesar de lo breve del contacto, Ichigo sintió que aún notaba el tacto cálido de aquellos dedos sobre los suyos. la tocó ligeramente en el hombro y ella se giró sobre los talones, impaciente.- ¿podemos hablar… cuando termines la partida, quizá?

ella asintió. iba perdiendo, eso ya lo había previsto Ichigo . era muy listo.

las dos jugaban contra Gin, que se jactaba de su victoria. al final, rangiku le arrastró rabiosa hasta la pista de baile y le obligó a moverse, tan patoso como siempre al ritmo de la música. eso le dio la oportunidad de abordarla. dejó su cerveza sobre el tapete y apoyó ambas manos alrededor de ella, acorralándola entre el hueco de sus fuertes brazos y la pared.

- ¿me odias, Kuchiki ?- preguntó en un susurro contra el oído femenino.-

menuda pregunta estúpida… claro que me odias. yo también me odiaría si estuviera en tu lugar.

- no te odio, Ichigo .- contestó y sin querer, sus dedos acariciaron la áspera mejilla de él levemente cubierta de vello. le vio reaccionar a su caricia como lo haría alguien hambriento ante unas migajas. su expresión sombría la conmovió contra su voluntad.- has sido cruel e injusto conmigo. y me has hecho mucho daño, lo confieso. pero hoy estás aquí.

has vencido tu orgullo y has cruzado la distancia desde esa barra hasta mí… supongo que quiere decir algo, ¿no? tratándose de ti, es más de lo que esperaba.

- entonces… ¿no me guardas rencor?

- no tan rápido, Kurosaki.- Rukia se humedeció los labios, consciente de que la mirada de él seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con nerviosismo.- aún me debes una disculpa.

- lo siento.- lo soltó con rapidez, como si temiera que las buenas intenciones de ella se esfumaran en cuanto comprendiera que él no las merecía.- Karin y Toshiro … ellos… yo mismo… bueno, he reflexionado mucho sobre lo que sucedió, ¿sabes? en realidad, estoy bastante avergonzado… demonios, esto es muy difícil, Kuchiki … ¿no podríamos ahorrarnos esta parte?

- ni en sueños, Kurosaki .- lo dijo con suavidad, pero existía la velada amenaza de que si se rendía, le enviaría al diablo.

- fue por culpa de esa gente… creí que tú… y ellos… no tengo excusa, ¿verdad?- la miró suplicante al ver como ella no cedía un milímetro a sus explicaciones.

- me temo que no, Ichigo .- aunque la tenía media convencida solo con la primera mirada desde la barra, fingió que no era así.- pero te perdono.

claro que rompiste mi cámara. y eso sí tendrás que resarcírmelo. era un regalo de mi padre, Ichigo .

- te compraré una nueva… ¡mierda! lo he estropeado todo, ¿no es cierto?

- digamos que eres como eres.- murmuró, aspirando con disimulo el fresco aroma que emanaba de él y se mezclaba muy cerca de su boca con el olor de la cerveza.- pero no eres el hombre de mis sueños, Ichigo, ni siquiera te pareces un poco.

mentía descaradamente a propósito. el estaba demasiado confuso para advertirlo y se alegró de ello.

- ¿volverás a casa?- su tono de voz pretendía ser controlado, pero no lo conseguía. – Karin te echa de menos… y la casa está hecha un desastre. nadie la llena de flores ni prepara galletas chamuscadas para merendar… y nadie consigue que mejore mi mal humor. y ahora, encima no podría permitirme pagarte un sueldo.

- eso sí es una buena oferta, Ichigo .- se burló – pero llegas un poco tarde.

¿no te has enterado?

el arqueó las cejas sin entender a qué se refería.

- voy a establecerme por aquí definitivamente.- anunció orgullosa.- pienso abrir un pequeño estudio fotográfico. ¿recuerdas la vieja barbería de harry matsumoto , el padre de rangiku ?

claro que la recordaba. solía recortarse el pelo allí cuando todavía le importaba tener un aspecto decente. es decir, antes de que ella apareciera en su vida y la pusiera patas arriba. asintió con un gesto.

- el señor matsumoto me ha alquilado el local y Karin y matsumoto han estado ayudándome con los preparativos. con suerte, en un par de días podré trasladar mis cosas. hay una habitación en el piso superior y creo queserá perfecta para las dos.

- ¿las dos?

- para mí y para mi maleta viajera. ya se lo que vas a decirme. no es un negocio como para hacerse millonaria. seguramente, estaré arruinada antes de que pase la primavera. pero vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no crees?-

sonrió al ver como él torcía la boca con disgusto.- voy a sentar la cabeza. y tú deberías pensar en hacer lo mismo. ya no eres un niño.

- ¿lo de establecerte por aquí…? ¿en una venganza personal?- lo preguntó en voz baja, mirándola directamente a los ojos. ella le mantuvo la mirada con serenidad.

- ¿porqué lo dices, Ichigo ? pensé que querías que fuéramos amigos.

- yo supuse… es igual.- bajó los brazos y la dejó libre, aunque no tanto como para perderla de vista. Rukia no se movió de su sitio. le gustaba estar así, cerca de él y manteniéndole a raya al mismo tiempo. oh, qué grandísima mentirosa estaba hecha… lo que en realidad deseaba era que él la tomara entre sus brazos y la levantara en el aire para secuestrarla delante de todos y llevarla hasta su casa.

claro que eso era una ridiculez y le habría dado a Ichigo la victoria demasiado pronto. sus planes eran otros.

Ichigo la observaba perplejo. ¿verla todos los días? ¿sin tocarla, sin hacerle el amor? sería un infierno. peor aún. ¿y si ella decidía salir con alguno de aquellos tipos desesperados como él, los que la rondaban desde que él había cometido la torpeza de echarla de casa y colocarle el cartel de disponible? ya podía verlo. media docena de vaqueros con cara de idiota haciendo cola en la puerta de su estudio, merodeando como aves de rapiña… solo pensarlo hizo que se mareara.

tomó aire y al volver a mirarla, ella ya no estaba. uno de aquellos donjuanes la hacía girar en la pista mientras ella reía a mandíbula partida. ¡y solo era el principio! odió a quienquiera que hubiera solicitado que el grupo tocara aquella canción de dolly parton que tenía por curioso título "romeo". se aproximó a ellos, palmeando la espalda del hombre.

- ey, romeo… ella está conmigo.- dijo, rezando porque el tipo, que debía sacarle al menos diez centímetros de estatura y algo más de peso, no discutiera. esa noche, no le apetecía terminar con los huesos molidos por una pelea. el hombre se volvió, gruñendo. en el fondo, le comprendía. no todos los días, uno tenía la suerte de bailar con la encantadora señorita Kuchiki que fotografiaba amaneceres.

- ¿quién lo dice?- esta vez, el gruñido se acentuó.

- tranquilo, jimmy. te debo un baile.- Rukia presionó el musculoso brazo y se disculpó con la mirada. después, aceptó que Ichigo rodeara su cintura en un gesto posesivo y le regañó con la mirada.- ¿qué pretendes, Ichigo ? ¿es que quieres suicidarte?

- estábamos hablando.- replicó malhumorado.- ¿de qué conoces a ese tipo?

- me hace unos arreglos de carpintería en el local.- le informó, molesta porque él ya empezaba a comportarse como el Ichigo Kurosaki que conocía.- ¿te molesta?

- me molesta que todos los hombres del maldito pueblo te coman con los ojos.- confesó, furioso.- ¿lo de sentar la cabeza, iba en serio? no me digas que te has planteado siquiera casarte con ninguno de ellos.

- ¿porqué no? son tus vecinos, Kurosaki . antes te parecían buenas personas.- le atormentaba a sabiendas de que él lo estaba pasando fatal imaginando con cual de ellos se había acostado.

- antes no tenía que preocuparme de que ninguno te pusiera la mano encima.- Ichigo escupió las palabras contra su cuello, rozándolo con los labios.- ¿es lo que quieres, que me parta la cara con todos hasta que solo quede yo y no tengas más remedio que…?

- ¿qué, Ichigo ?- le desafió con voz sugerente.

- ya lo sabes, Kuchiki .- los labios de él se movían sobre su piel, ascendiendo lentamente por la línea de la garganta y recorriendo la mejilla hasta casi tocar la comisura de la boca femenina.- quiero hacerte el amor… ahora. apenas puedo contener mis manos sobre ti.

- Kurosaki … los amigos no hacen cosas como esa.- le reprendió con suavidad.- ¿qué van a pensar de nosotros?

- no quiero ser tu amigo. quiero ser tu amante, Kuchiki . y me importa un rábano lo que piensen.- lo dijo con la boca apretada contra su frente.-

solo se que tengo que hacerte mía… esta noche, Kuchiki . voy a volverme loco si no lo hago, ¿sabes?

- Ichigo … no podemos.- de repente, sonaba algo más romántico. la canción decía algo así como "vas a provocarme un dolor en el corazón esta noche"… Ichigo pensó que ella ya se lo provocaba. de corazón, de cabeza… físicamente, su estado no era mucho mejor. sonrió para sus adentros al sentir la fuerte presión en sus vaqueros a la altura de las ingle.

- Kuchiki , deja que te lleve a casa. por favor…- notó como ella abría los labios, incitante y le dejaba entrar en su boca. la tomó con ansiedad, presionando el cuerpo menudo contra el suyo para demostrarle que no estaba bromeando. un minuto más moviéndose con ella de aquel modo y terminaría haciéndole el amor sobre la mesa de billar. ella permitió que disfrutara de la caricia durante unos segundos, los mismos que necesitaba para planear una estrategia. no, no podía ser de aquel modo.

Ichigo tenía que confiar en ella. tenía que amarla. no bastaba con que la deseara. el debía comprender que ella había llegado allí con un motivo que ahora entendía. Kurosaki Ichigo era el motivo. era la mitad incompleta que había andado buscando siempre entre viaje y viaje. decidida, le empujó suavemente. la miró como estuviera a punto de estrangularla por llevarle hasta el paraíso y hacerle descender otra vez al mundo real.-

Kuchiki , no te resistas. lo deseas tanto como yo. puedo leerlo en esa mirada tramposa.

- entonces, también podrás leer esto.- le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y le dejó plantado, rumiando su mal humor y maldiciendo entre dientes como de costumbre.

**CAPITULO 16 **

después que se entrevistara con aquellos tipos enviados por la petrolera, le pareció que no eran tan peligrosos. o quizá ella era mejor actriz de lo que esperaba. durante toda la conversación se mostró fría y les hizo saber cuanto rencor le guardaba a Kurosaki por como la había tratado.

inventó una historia de lo más verosímil sobre ellos. Ichigo la había utilizado y ella quería vengarse. de pronto, se convertía en una mujer despechada y para aquellos tipos, era razón más que suficiente para que fuera su aliada. solo que no contaban con un pequeño detalle, por suerte para ella. y es que amaba a Kurosaki Ichigo . y por él estaba dispuesta a interpretar su papel de amante traidora. se despidió de ellos en el camino más recóndito de la carretera, donde escondido tras unos árboles, renji la aguardaba en su coche. su plan iba sobre ruedas. le sonrió cuando comprobó que los hombres habían desaparecido y subió al coche.

- ¿todo ha ido como esperabas?- preguntó él.

- mejor aún.- suspiró complacida.

renji abarai era un viejo conocido de su padre. el y byakuya habían colaborado en algunos reportajes de investigación y por lo que su padre solía contarle, era el mejor aireando los trapos sucios de los demás. sin duda, había ido a parar al lugar idóneo. el acoso a los rancheros de la zona por parte de las petroleras, era un enorme trapo sucio justo a su medida. pensó que había sido afortunada al localizarle tan pronto.

- supongo que es lo bastante importante para interrumpir mis vacaciones.- le había dicho cuando le había llamado por teléfono.

- lo es, renji.- había contestado ella, obviando el hecho de que Ichigo Kurosaki l era mucho más importante que ninguna otra cosa.- esos tipos no son trigo limpio. justo ahora, cuando presionan a los rancheros para vender, comienzan a sucederse las desgracias, ¿no te parece demasiada casualidad? primero, acaban con el ganado de Kurosaki . el mes pasado, dos ranchos fueron quemados. en ninguna ocasión, han podido coger a los responsables. ¿simple casualidad? no lo creo, renji . no eran vulgares delincuentes. hay algo detrás de todo que huele mal, créeme.

- ¿piensas que toman medidas desesperadas para obligarles a vender?-

inquirió ahora renji , mientras ponía en marcha el motor y se adentraba en la carretera.

- estoy segura de ello.- le miró con expresión ansiosa.- es un buen reportaje, abarai. y te necesito. no hay otro como tú, ya lo sabes.

- vaya zalamera estás hecha, Rukia .- él le palmeó la rodilla afectuosamente. era bastante atractivo para su edad. tenía unos cuarenta y ocho años, pero conservaba aquel aire desenfadado que debía haber conquistado a todas las secretarias de las redacciones de los periódicos para los que había trabajado.- si no respetara la memoria de tu padre y tuvieras unos años menos, intentaría conquistarte. pero te pareces mucho a byakuya . tienes su misma cabezonería, aunque reconozco que eres bastante más agraciada.

- gracias por el piropo, pero te olvidas de algo…- bromeó.- me aprecias como a la hija que no tuviste.

- ey, no te pases… no soy tan mayor.- renji encogió un poco la barriga bajo la camisa, fingiendo estar ofendido.- tal vez como a la sobrina que nunca tuve.

- gira a la derecha.- le indicó y tras unos minutos, hizo que detuviera el coche frente al local que sería su estudio.- es aquí.

- Rukia … ¿en serio quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida fotografiando vacas en este lugar?

- no lo entenderías… yo nunca tuve un hogar, ¿sabes? bueno, no un verdadero hogar. byakuya fue un buen padre y me sentí querida mientras él vivió.- su mirada su nubló al hablar.- y al llegar a aquí… es algo muy extraño, renji. pero siento que este será mi hogar. aquí hay personas a las que les importo, ¿entiendes?

- ese Kurosaki … ¿tiene algo que ver con todo eso?- renji seguía siendoaudaz como un lince. como ella no dijo nada, sonrió.- ya veo. ¿sabe lo afortunado que es?

- eh…- Rukia titubeó. ¿Ichigo lo sabía?- digamos que es algo duro de mollera.

- Rukia , ¿estás poniendo el peligro tu propia seguridad por alguien que es lo bastante tonto para no darse cuenta que estás colada por él?-

renji estaba a un paso de estallar en carcajadas.- ¡quien lo iba a decir! rukiakuchiki , la chica de la armadura de acero… ahora sí que te han echado el lazo, ¿no es así?

- oye, renji, no creo que…- se había sonrojado.- tú solo échame un cabo, ¿vale? haz un buen reportaje. quiero que la gente sepa lo que esos tipos son capaces de hacer.

- ¿y después?

- lo demás es cosa mía.- respondió misteriosa. aún no sabía como iba a conseguir que Ichigo Kurosaki viera lo mismo que ella veía cuando estaban juntos. o lo que era lo mismo, no sabía como convencerle de que juntos, no habría nada que pudiera destruirlos.

estaba enseñándole renji la decoración del estudio, cuando la campanilla de puerta sonó de repente. ¡estupendo! faltaban un par de días para inaugurar el negocio y ya tenía su primer cliente. la inesperada visita la animó de inmediato. ella y renji se volvieron para recibirla. sin embargo, su ánimo se esfumó cuando su mirada se topó con la de Ichigo .

la expresión de él era de furia. las noticias debían correr como la pólvora por allí. ella misma había lanzado el chisme de que recibiría la visita de un viejo amigo en breve. algo así como un antiguo novio. el embuste no despertaría las dudas, ya que todos consideraban lo más normal que una chica de ciudad como ella tuviera un pasado repleto de amantes. aunque fuera una tremenda mentira, prefería que fuera así. por nada del mundo quería que Ichigo sospechara el lío en que ella iba a meterse. solo Karin y rangiku sabían la verdad. y a juzgar por el modo en que él contraía ahora las mandíbulas, Ichigo se había tragado el cuento completamente.

- hola, Ichigo .- le saludó, conteniendo ligeramente la respiración. el parecía a punto de asesinarla con la mirada.- acércate. quiero presentarte a alguien…

le vio caminar vacilante hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en un mohín que solo conseguía hacerle parecer más atractivo.

- renji , él es Kurosaki Ichigo .- comentó sin perder la compostura.- Ichigo .

el es abarai renji , un viejo amigo.

los ojos de él lanzaban destellos de fuego. en ellos le decía claramente "no me digas", en un tono que era todo menos conciliador.

- así que tú eres el famoso…- comenzó a decir renji, pero ella le propinó un codazo como advertencia.- vaya, vaya…

- sí. vaya, vaya…- Ichigo le imitó con sarcasmo. estrechó la mano del hombre con fuerza y Rukia se mordió los labios cuando el pobre renji movió los dedos para que la circulación sanguínea volviera a ellos.-

dime, amigo, ¿a qué debemos el honor de esta visita?

- esto…- renji la miraba sin saber qué decir. probablemente, ya había comprendido que para Ichigo , él era el enemigo a partir de ese instante.-

bueno… Rukia y yo teníamos asuntos comunes que resolver.

- ¿cómo de comunes?- preguntó Ichigo, controlando la rabia en el timbre de su voz.- quiero decir, ¿son socios o algo por el estilo?

Rukia sabía perfectamente que no era eso a lo que él se refería. claro que Ichigo también tenía su orgullo. por más que deseara romperle la nariz a su amante imaginario, nunca lo haría sin darle antes la oportunidad de quitarse de en medio. Kurosaki Ichigo l era un poco bruto.

pero no era un salvaje… al menos, ella esperaba que no lo fuera por el bien de renji.

- en realidad, sí. ¿verdad, nena? – renji cometió la torpeza de rodearle los hombros con el brazo. los ojos de Ichigo siguieron el movimiento y renji se apartó con rapidez. ¿nena? Ichigo entrecerró los párpados,reprimiendo el impulso de sacarlo a rastras de allí. ¿quién se había creído ese tipo? Kuchiki no era su nena. no era la "nena" de nadie. y por supuesto, nadie la llamaba nena, excepto él.

- Ichigo, le decía a renji que…

- ven conmigo. tenemos que hablar.- la sujetó por la muñeca y la llevó hasta una zona aislada de la tienda, ignorando sus protestas. al soltarla, ella ya estaba tan indignada por su comportamiento, que no le importó que renji les oyera.

- pero, ¿qué te pasa, Ichigo ?- le recriminó.- ¿lo haces a propósito? ¿eres grosero con los demás el primer día por algún motivo en especial? en serio, Ichigo … así nunca harás amigos.

- nena…- dijo con voz grave.- ese tipo no es mi amigo. si lo fuera, no estaría aquí.

- ¿porqué estás enfadado?- se frotó la muñeca dolorida y un ligero atisbo de arrepentimiento cruzó la mirada de él. – no tenías derecho a portarte como un animal con renji.

- y tú, no tenías derecho a traerle.- la apuntó con el dedo, amenazante.-

te dije que no quería partirme la cara con nadie durante un tiempo.

- y yo te dije, que no te atrevieras a tratarme como a una de tus terneras.- le recordó furiosa.

- pues no te comportes como ellas.

- y tú… oh, está bien, déjalo. grandísimo egoísta…- Rukia le miró, dolida en realidad por el sinfín de sospechas que leía en sus ojos.

- ¿no podías esperar, verdad? – le reprochó Ichigo, echando una rápida ojeada al hombre que curioseaba objetos a pocos pasos de ellos.-

tenías que restregármelo por las narices.

- mira, Ichigo…

- ya me lo temía.- Ichigo se rascó el mentón, un gesto que era muy propio de él cuando no sabía como reaccionar ante algo.- sabía que lo harías…

sabía que en cuanto tuvieras la menor ocasión, aprovecharías para demostrarme lo que me estoy perdiendo. ¿es eso, Kuchiki? ¿es tu venganza por haber sido un idiota y no darme cuenta de…? ¡diablos!

matsumoto tuvo más estilo con Gin. y ella se ha criado entre vacas.

- piensa lo que quieras . siempre lo haces.

- ¿qué quieres que piense, maldita sea? todos están comentando desde ayer lo buena pareja que hacen los dos.- ahora clavaba los ojos sobre renji con rencor.- un poco mayor para ti, ha dicho la señora tracy, pero muy guapo. y Karin no deja de decirme que se parece a ese actor de las películas de indiana jones…

- ¿harrison ford?- Rukia contuvo la risa. Karin podía llegar a ser muy creativa cuando se lo proponía. al parecer, había decidido poner su granito de arena en la difícil tarea de hacer que Ichigo abriera los ojos por fin.

- ¡como se llame! me han dado ganas de estrangularla cuando lo ha dicho. a mi propia hermana, Kuchiki …

- Ichigo … cálmate, ¿quieres? solo piensa en la suerte que has tenido de no quedar el último en la lista.- le refrescó la memoria. era lo que él le había comentado en una ocasión, era cierto. la miró como si quisiera decirle que borrara de su memoria todo lo dicho anteriormente y se quedara solo con el mensaje de ahora. el mensaje era muy claro: haz que desaparezca. y tal vez, si profundizaba un poco, "no seas terca, vuelve a casa conmigo y deja de pelear". era lo que Ichigo pensaba mientras aquel intruso se paseaba por la tienda sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. claro que Rukia no era de las que se rendían, ya lo sabía. en realidad, sabía mucho más de ella que cualquiera. sabía que adoraba el chocolate, que le gustaba contemplar las estrellas cuando todos dormían. que se colaba en las conversaciones de las demás aunque nadie la invitara. que tenía un lunar en forma de media luna en el centro de la espalda y una cicatriz en la rodilla de una travesura de la infancia. y sabía que estaba hecha para ser suya… cuando fuera capaz de dominarla, lo cual era todo un desafío.- ¿a qué has venido, Ichigo ?

- a pedirte que seas mi pareja en el baile que se celebra mañana por la noche.- contestó, a sabiendas que cuanto más furioso se mostrara, más la alejaría de él.- y también porque la curiosidad me estaba matando, lo confieso. pero ya veo que tienes otros planes.

"no lo sabes bien", pensó ella, ahogando una sonrisa.

- ¿quieres que sea tu pareja en el baile, Kurosaki?- preguntó maliciosa.

- a menos que prefieras llevar a indiana jones… no hay nadie más disponible. y lo digo en serio, Kuchiki. ningún hombre de por aquí se atreve a vérselas contigo.

- acepto, Ichigo. pero le diré a renji que nos acompañe.

el soltó un gruñido ronco.

- ¿pretendes que un antiguo novio tuyo nos haga de carabina?- Ichigo no salía de su asombro.

- no, Ichigo. tú nos harás de carabina.- le dijo para desinflarle el enorme ego que casi no le cabía en el interior de la ropa.

- ¡está bien… sea como sea, no te pondrá las manos encima!

Ichigo cerró de un portazo, haciendo que la campanilla cayera de la puerta a sus pies. la recogió con expresión triunfal, haciéndole un guiño a renji cuando por fin, tuvo el valor de volver junto a ella.

**CAPITULO 17 **

aquellos tipos elegantes se habían citado con renji en uno de los recodos del camino que conducía al pueblo. no demasiado cerca para que alguno de los vecinos les viera, aunque sí lo bastante para que Rukia , escondida tras una vieja cabaña abandonada, pudiera sacar unas buenas fotos.

renji estaba perfecto en su papel de mercenario sin escrúpulos. sus ropas ajadas y su piel curtida por el sol, su cabello ligeramente largo y ondulado y su expresión de estar de vuelta de todos los delitos habidos y por haber, habían logrado engatusar a los pobresimbéciles. por supuesto, ellos no tenían intención de hacer el trabajo sucio. y no podían contratar a nadie de los alrededores, era demasiado arriesgado. así que, providencialmente, ella les había presentado a renji, apodado para ellos, vic malloy. en esos instantes, el falso malloy grababa toda la conversión en su grabadora último modelo oculta en el bolsillo de su gabardina oscura. por su parte, Rukia realizaba el mejor reportaje fotográfico de su vida. tan segura estaba de ella misma, que no se percató cuando disimuladamente, renji comenzó a hacer señas en su dirección.

- he oído algo… por allí… - uno de los tipos caminó en dirección a la vieja cabaña y Rukia se golpeó bruscamente contra las paredes en su desesperación por no ser vista. las maderas crujieron contra su hombro y reprimió un grito de dolor. el hombre estaba muy cerca, aunque en la penumbra, no podía ser capaz de distinguir su rostro. por suerte, Rukia había tomado prestados unos vaqueros de renji y uno de sus jerséis gruesos de lana. lejos de reconocerla, el tipo debía haberla tomado por algún fornido vaquero. y ni corto ni perezoso, lanzó el puño contra su cara, obligándola a retroceder unos cuantos pasos hasta casi perder el equilibrio. sujetó su cámara contra el pecho y corrió tan rápido como pudo. no se detuvo hasta cerciorarse de que estaba bien lejos de ellos.

con la respiración entrecortada y los pómulos ardiendo por el golpe, se agazapó protegida por la oscuridad. era mejor no moverse hasta que renji llegara y le hiciera saber que todo estaba en orden. oyó el alboroto que armaban los hombres y como renji les tranquilizaba con la mejor interpretación de su vida.

- seguramente era algún borracho de por aquí.- comentó despreocupado.- duermen la mona en cualquier parte…

- no me gusta, malloy.- le interpeló uno de ellos.

- como quieran, amigos. si no quieren cerrar el trato, no hay problema.

de todos modos, quiero mi pasta. he estado dos años en chirona y no pienso largarme con las manos vacías.- el tono amenazante de su voz ya les había convencido, pero para añadir más peligro a su mirada, presionó ligeramente la grabadora que ocultaba bajo la ropa. sin duda, los tipos creyeron que se trataba de un arma, porque enseguida accedieron a ultimar los detalles de su fechoría. y renji añadió imitando a uno de sus actores preferidos.- han sido muy sensatos. no se arrepentirán.

Rukia les vio alejarse con ademanes nerviosos. después de unos minutos que se le hicieron interminables, renji le palmeó el hombro herido al tropezar con las maderas.

- ey… ¿estás bien?

ella asintió. nunca en su vida había pasado tanto miedo. pero no podía decírselo. sospechaba que renji estaba igual o más asustado que ella y le tocaba hacer el papel de chica dura para que no se derrumbara.

- ¿y tú?- preguntó, aceptando su mano para levantarse.

- creí que era hombre muerto cuando ese tipo casi te descubre.- confesó con una media sonrisa. Rukia también sonrió y le acompañó hasta el coche. renji arrancó como si les persiguiera el mismísimo diablo y tardó menos que un suspiro en dejarla frente a la puerta de su recién estrenado negocio. frunció el ceño cuando la luz tenue de la entrada iluminó el rostro de la joven. tenía un ojo completamente amoratado y un ligero corte en la mejilla que sangraba débilmente. sacó un paquete de kleenex de la guantera de su todo terreno y le frotó con delicadeza la zona lastimada.

- demonios, Rukia … el desgraciado te ha machacado.- observó conmovido por el valor que ella mostraba al no quejarse una sola vez.

- bah… es solo un rasguño.- sonrió.- ¿lo has grabado todo?

- puedes confiar que sí.- le mostró la grabadora con satisfacción.- esta amiguita no me ha fallado nunca.

- ¿les hemos cogido?

- eso espero.- le guiñó un ojo.- o tendrás que escribir un bonito epitafio sobre mí.

- no se como darte las gracias, renji . eres el mejor amigo.- le besó fugazmente, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de que alguien, les espiaba a escasos metros de allí.

miró su reloj de pulsera y chasqueó la lengua, contrariada por lo tarde que era.

- maldita sea… Ichigo vendrá a recogerme en menos de media hora.- se bajó del coche de un salto y cerró de un portazo.- y aún tengo que vestirme. ¿nos vemos dentro de…quince minutos?

- ¿hablabas en serio cuando le decías a Kurosaki que os haría de carabina?- renji arqueó las cejas, divertido.

- claro que sí, ¿qué te creías? te debo un baile, renji.

- me debes más que eso, jovencita. pero me conformaré.

ella se despidió feliz y subió de dos en dos los escalones que conducían a su nuevo y estrecho hogar. una habitación con una cama y un armario donde apenas le cabían los calcetines. no estaba tan mal. se desvistió y se dio una ducha rápida. después, se colocó un sencillo vestido con tirantes al cuello y se maquilló con esmero para disimular los morados de los ojos. finalmente, se mordió los labios al ver el resultado en el espejo.

con aquella pinta, no engañaría a nadie, así que trató de inventar una buena excusa para contestar a los cientos de preguntas que le lloverían durante la noche. se apresuró a bajar para abrir la puerta en el instante que escuchó el repiqueteo de la campanilla en la planta baja.

Ichigo la observaba con expresión curiosa y algo más que ella no supo identificar. por suerte, las luces estaban apagadas y tiró de él para alejarle del farolillo de la entrada al salir. sin embargo, Ichigo era lo bastante astuto como para no morder el anzuelo. la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a colocarse justo bajo la luz para contemplarla con detenimiento.

- pero, ¿qué…?- por momentos, sus facciones se contraían y su rostro adquiría un tono violáceo al descubrir los hematomas en la cara de ella.-

¿puedes decirme que diantres te ha pasado?

- Ichigo , no montes una escena, ¿quieres?- le apaciguó, pero la respiración de él se agitaba a medida que reparaba en los cortes de la mejilla y en los rasguños del hombro.- me caí…

- diablos, Kuchiki … parece que te haya pasado un camión por encima…- la miró confundido al principio y furioso más tarde. sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras examinaba cada centímetro de la piel femenina que quedaba al descubierto, buscando más heridas.

- ya te he dicho que…

- nena, será mejor que no me mientas…- su tono de voz era amenazante.- hace un rato he visto como te despedías de ese… como se llame…

- ¿renji? ¿acaso estabas espiándome?- Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír por las ridículas sospechas que leía en su mirada.- ¿no pensarás que él…? Ichigo , por favor…

- Kuchiki , si ese tipo te ha hecho esto…- a estas alturas, Ichigo ya estaba convencido de que era así.

- Kurosaki Ichigo .- le interrumpió con firmeza, emocionada en el fondo por el instinto de protección que despertaba en él. aunque por otro lado, nopodía contarle como se había hecho aquellos morados. eso sí le pondría realmente furioso. y probablemente, la sacaría del estado antes de que pudiera protestar.- te prohíbo que sigas. y por cierto, que no tengo que darte explicaciones si me apetece que un antiguo novio me ponga un ojo a la funerala. así que, asunto resuelto. por ahí viene renji …

señaló la puerta del motel e Ichigo apretó los labios al ver como renji se acercaba a ellos.

- no te atrevas a hacerle preguntas, ¿está claro?- le advirtió.- o tendrás que bailar con la señora tracy toda la noche.

- Kuchiki …

- Kurosaki …- ella le imitó y se colgó del brazo de ambos, uno por cada lado, dispuesta a no perderse una sola pieza.

el resto de la noche fue más bien estresante. por un lado, su preocupación por la oferta que aquellos tipos de la petrolera le habían hecho a malloy el impostor. nada menos que quemar el rancho de Ichigo.

esta vez, no pensaban andarse con chiquitas y a juzgar por lo que renji le había contado, querían el lote completo. nada de errores.

querían a Ichigo fuera de juego para siempre. por otra parte, estaba el propio Ichigo, quien valoraba positivamente en qué momento exacto de la noche iba a matar al pobre renji por lo que erróneamente juzgaba había hecho. y finalmente, pero no por ello menos importante, estaba ella misma. solo había bailado tres piezas y ya sentía que tenía los huesos hechos puré. y por nada del mundo, quería privarse del placer del momento en que Ichigo se decidiera de una vez a sacarla a bailar.

para su deleite, aquel momento llegó antes de lo que esperaba. parton entonaba con su peculiar estilo y su timbre de niña que no ha crecido,una hermosa balada. Ichigo la arrastró literalmente hasta la pista y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, siendo todo lo delicado que era capaz dadas las circunstancias. seguía furioso y las dos cervezas que había tomado, hacían que su enfado fuera en aumento. aún así, Rukia intentó que se relajara y de paso, relajarse también. el fuerte pecho de Ichigo bajo su mentón, era el mejor ungüento para sus heridas.

- ¿vas a contármelo o prefieres que se lo pregunte a él directamente?- preguntó Ichigo , con los labios muy cerca de su frente.

- ay, Ichigo , no lo estropees…- le pidió, adormecida por la deliciosa sensación que era balancearse junto a él al ritmo de la suave música.

- quiero matarle de todas formas,kuchiki .- comentó él con total naturalidad.- pero si me das una buena excusa, me sentiré mejor después de hacerlo.

- Kurosaki … ¿porqué eres tan agresivo?- le preguntó mimosa.

- Kuchiki… te juro que en este momento, no estoy siendo ni la mitad de agresivo, créeme.- él recorrió con ternura los rasguños de su hombro, palideciendo cuando ella reprimió un gemido de dolor. apartó los dedos para deslizarlos por su brazo.- si lo fuera, ese renji ya estaría en la consulta de doc. con los dientes incrustados en la nuca.

- ¿en la consulta de doc.?- ella le miró risueña. "Ichigo, ¿dónde estabas antes de conocerte?", pensó riendo para sus adentros.

- es donde merece acabar un animal como él.- explicó él, besando con ternura sus cabellos.

- Ichigo …

- Kuchiki , deja que le mate.- su voz era grave a causa del enfado y del deseo al mismo tiempo.- después, te haré el amor de tantas maneras, que no volverás a acordarte de él.

- Ichigo … - le susurró con los labios presionando levemente la línea del cuello masculino. bromeó para aliviar la tensión entre ellos.- si fuera una inocente dama sureña, estaría escandalizada.

- si fueras una inocente dama sureña, no te haría ese tipo de proposiciones.- replicó él, de mejor humor.

- ¿eso es un insulto?- inquirió en voz baja, provocándole intencionadamente.

- ¿bromeas? es un piropo, nena. y de los mejores que habrás escuchado.- Ichigo dejó que su boca cubriera durante un segundo la de ella, complacido al ver como se estremecía ante la breve caricia.-

¿entonces… tengo tu aprobación? ¿puedo liquidar a ese renji sin que me odies por ello?

- ni lo sueñes..

- Kuchiki … no estás enamorada de él. no puedes estarlo.- murmuró, rabioso en el fondo porque temía estar equivocado. peor aún, temía estarlo y que ella fuera tan sincera como para confesárselo allí mismo, en mitad de la pista, mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos deseando que el resto desapareciera para hacerla suya.

- ¿por qué estás tan seguro?- la situación la divertía enormemente.

- porque… es más viejo que tú. podría ser tu padre, Kuchiki .- le recriminó con la mirada nublada por la pasión que ella encendía en él, incluso con el rostro medio desfigurado por aquel hematoma.

- pero no lo es.- le retó a que continuara con su larga lista de motivos por los que el pobre renji jamás sería su príncipe azul.

- y tiene muy mal gusto… fíjate con quien está bailando.- señaló con disimulo a renji, que ahora se movía ágilmente de la mano de una de las gemelas tracy. "menudo donjuán"… la chica era justo como Karin la había descrito en una ocasión. una larguirucha con cara de mula y cejas demasiado pobladas.

claro que renji era un caballero y nunca negaba un baile a una señorita, aunque la señorita en cuestión fuera lo más parecido a un cuadrúpedo.

- Kurosaki , eres perverso.- Rukia sonrió de aquel modo encantador que hacía que a Ichigo se le doblaran las rodillas sin remedio.

- y además, no puedes estar enamorada de un tipo que mañana estará fiambre en la funeraria de grisham.- Ichigo le recordó sus intenciones.- no sería práctico, Kuchiki .

- creo que me arriesgaré de todos modos.- Rukia tembló cuando él la estrechó con más fuerza en una clara actitud posesiva.- pero no sufras, Ichigo. si me conviertes en una viuda desconsolada, serás el próximo candidato en mi lista.

- nena…- él dejó que sus dedos recorrieran nuevamente la curva de su espalda con lentitud.- no me provoques y dejaré que tu indiana jones viva un par de días más.

Rukia no contestó. pensaba en lo ingrato que era Ichigo con el hombre que estaba a punto de salvarle de las garras de aquellos mal nacidos de la petrolera. aunque en el fondo, sabía que Ichigo solo quería convencerla de lo arrepentido que estaba… a su manera.

- ¿cómo van las cosas por el rancho ?- preguntó desviando la conversación hacia temas menos peligrosos.- Karin me ha dicho que los del banco aún no han aprobado ese préstamo que pediste.

si él estaba molesto por las confidencias que Karin le había hecho, no lo demostró. encogió los hombros con fingida indiferencia.

- es posible que tenga que solicitar una segunda hipoteca sobre la casa. pero creo que saldré adelante.

- si no fueras tan cabezota…- le recriminó con suavidad, tanteando el terreno para sus planes futuros.- Karin también dijo que doc. te ofreció ser tu socio. al parecer, dispone de algunos ahorros. Ichigo, piensa en lo bien que te iría algo de ayuda… y podrías reponer parte del ganado.

- ni hablar.- atajó él con voz tensa.- ya le dije a Karin lo que opinaba del tema. lo último que me apetece es convertir a mi hermana en la contable marimandona de los negocios de su futuro marido. doc. no aguantaría una semana, créeme. no quiero tener la culpa del divorcio de esos dos.

- eso es injusto, Ichigo . Karin también tiene derecho a preocuparse y hacer algo al respecto.

- mientras pueda evitarlo, no. les prometí a mis padres que siempre cuidaría de ella. y jamás rompo una promesa, Kuchiki .- la miró como si pretendiera que ella no volviera a tener dudas sobre eso.- lo cual me hace recordar…

- oh, no… Kurosaki , si te acercas a renji no cuentes con que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra.- le advirtió en un murmullo, viendo como su amigo se les acercaba.- renji, ¿nos vamos?

se sintió fatal al comprobar el efecto que causaban en Ichigo sus palabras. sin duda, debía pensar que ella no podía esperar más para reunirse a solas con su amante. "qué pena, Ichigo", pero aún no puedo confiar en ti.

- te acompañaré a casa.- se ofreció rápidamente Ichigo, conteniendo las ganas de aplastar bajo la suela de su bota a aquel tipejo presumido.

- no es necesario, renji lo hará, ¿no es así?- besó a Ichigo en la mejilla y antes de que pudiera protestar, tiró de la mano de renji para abandonar el local.

- oye, Rukia , no quiero parecer indiscreto, pero…- renji echó una breve ojeada a sus espaldas.- parece que ese ichigol quiere matarme, ¿no?

- no te preocupes, es inofensivo.- le tranquilizó- el no lo sabe, pero ya he aprendido a manejarle.

- eso espero. porque, ¿sabes qué? empieza a preocuparme el hecho de que en el par de días que llevo aquí, unos cuantos tengan algún motivo para querer verme muerto.

- qué original eres, en realidad – le explicó.- Ichigo cree que me has dado una paliza y ha jurado liquidarte en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

renji palideció. comprendió que no era buen momento para bromear. pero se sentía tan feliz que no pudo evitarlo.

- no temas. ha dicho que te dejaría vivir.

- qué bien.

Rukia sonrió, contenta por el cariz positivo que tomaban sus maquinaciones. en un par de semanas, el asunto de la petrolera estaría resuelto. y después, ella e Ichigo podrían dedicar toda su atención a cuestiones más placenteras.

**CAPITULO 18 **

había llamado a renji en cuanto había descubierto lo sucedido en el estudio durante su ausencia. los dos observaban ahora el desalentador espectáculo mientras pensaban qué hacer para no perder los nervios.

Rukia temió por la expresión de renji que no le había contado algo.

intuyó que era peor de lo que esperaba.

- lo han destrozado todo… excepto esto.- le mostró unos carretes que aún no había revelado y que inconscientemente, había olvidado en el hueco bajo el mostrador la mañana anterior. recordaba que eran unas fotografías que había tomado a Karin e Ichigo al llegar allí.- el resto está hecho trizas.

señaló el material de revelado, las estanterías, los adornos y… ¿dónde demonios estaban las fotos de su reunión con aquellos gusanos?

- ¿qué ocurre, renji…?- le miró espantada.- aún tenemos las grabaciones, ¿verdad? dime que las tenemos.

renji le enseñó la grabadora hecha pedazos que acababa de encontrar en su habitación del motel donde se hospedaba.

- ¿y la cinta?

- estaba dentro, Rukia . no tuve tiempo de sacarla y esconderla…

¡diablos, no pensé que fuera necesario!- explotó, más preocupado que furioso.- tampoco tú ocultaste las fotos, ¿no?

en ese momento, la campanilla de la puerta les hizo volverse hacia ella.

aquellos tipos enchaquetados les observaban con expresión maliciosa mientras agitaban en el aire los negativos que habían robado.

- una pena, malloy… ¿o debería decir, renji?- comentó uno de ellos con sarcasmo.- y usted, señorita Kuchiki … nos ha decepcionado enormemente. fue una suerte que la señorita senna steel tuviera tan buena memoria para los nombres. en cuanto la llamamos para pedir información sobre su amigo y le describimos tan cuidadosamente, no tardó en relacionar la descripción con un viejo amigo común… nada menos que el señor abarai renji, que participó activamente en la campaña contra el presidente durante aquel feo asunto de la becaria.

debo decirle, señor abarai, que es un honor para nosotros que nos haya dedicado su atención.

- no se saldrán con la suya.- ladró renji, aunque no estaba en posición de hacerse el gallito. ellos eran tres.

- ¿en serio creyó que éramos tan idiotas?- el tipo sacó su mechero y prendió fuego a los negativos con rapidez para después lanzarlo a los pies de la mujer.

- no me dan miedo, matones de medio pelo.- casi gritó Rukia- veremos como le explican todo esto al sheriff Gin. estoy segura de que le encantará escuchar su historia.

- no tan rápido, señorita Kuchiki .- el más alto de los hombres torció los labios en una mueca que podía haber sido una sonrisa de no ser porque sus ojos lanzaban chispas al hablar. y no eran de alegría precisamente.-

no somos estúpidos. hemos pasado toda la noche en esa taberna de la esquina. y hemos hecho el suficiente ruido como para que medio pueblo afirme habernos visto. ¿me capta, querida?

Rukia comprendió. ellos no habían hecho aquel trabajito. seguramente, lo habían encargado a algún rufián de los alrededores. y eso se traducía en una enorme sensación de pánico que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Ichigo y Karin no sabían nada. ahora mismo podían estar a merced de algún desalmado sin escrúpulos dispuesto a quemar la casa con ellos dentro. la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

- no sufra.- el desgraciado que parecía ser el portavoz de los otros dos, sonrió de nuevo.- si mantiene la boca cerrada, nadie saldrá herido.

¿entiende lo que quiero decir?

lo entendía. quería decir que si permitía que terminaran lo que habían venido a hacer, quizá observaran la posibilidad de que el rancho ardiera cuando sus dueños estuvieran fuera. si esperaban que aquello la tranquilizara, es que estaban realmente locos. aunque en cierto modo, era así.

- vamos, señorita Kuchiki . no es tan difícil.- insistió el hombre.- ¿cómo prefiere al señor Kurosaki, arruinado o muerto? usted decide.

- váyase al diablo.- Rukia le escupió en la cara y él se limpió ceremoniosamente con el dorso de la mano sin perder su estúpida sonrisa.- Kurosaki Ichigo le matará, ¿sabe? está lo bastante loco como para hacerlo sin que ni siquiera le tiemble el pulso al apretar el gatillo de su escopeta.

- ¿de verdad?

- haga la prueba. si llega a tocarle un pelo a su hermana, puede darse por muerto.- por primera vez desde que habían entrado, Rukia sintió que se llenaba de auténtico valor. esos bravucones no sabían como se las gastaba Kurosaki Ichigo . el hombre clavó sus ojos burlones en ella y se despidió con un guiño, haciendo un gesto a sus amigos para que le siguieran. en cuanto hubieron desaparecido, Rukia empujó a renji hacia la puerta.

- avisa al sheriff Gin.- le pidió al tiempo que ella misma salía tras el.

- ¿qué te propones?- renji sospechaba que iban a meterse en líos otra vez.

- tienen una coartada y se saldrán con la suya si no hacemos algo.- explicó-han dicho que medio pueblo les ha visto en la taberna. el otro medio está en el baile. y Karin e Ichigo también. el tipo que han contratado debe saberlo y probablemente, esta es la ocasión perfecta para que haga su encargo… ¿me sigues, renji?

- Rukia , no…

- tengo que ir allí.- Rukia le rogó con la mirada que no tratara de impedírselo.- tú avisa a Gin. dile que le espero en el rancho.

- ¿y Kurosaki?

Rukia lo meditó unos segundos. Ichigo era muy capaz de liarse a tiros con todo lo que se moviera en sus propiedades.

- que venga con Gin pero no le alarmes, por lo que más quieras.

no quiero que haya ningún funeral mañana.

- está bien…- la contempló un instante antes de obedecer sus instrucciones.- ten mucho cuidado, Rukia . ¿lo prometes?

ella asintió. tenía que tenerlo. aún no le había confesado a Ichigo que ella era la mujer ideal para él. y aún no había cumplido su promesa de demostrarle que era allí donde iba a pasar el resto de su vida. y en eso, los dos se parecían mucho. ella tampoco solía incumplir sus promesas.

había cogido el todo terreno de renji hasta el rancho, apagando las luces a una distancia lo bastante prudencial como para que el intruso no notara su presencia. aguardó tras la casa, agazapada en el asiento, esperando la más mínima señal para actuar. echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor. estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada a menos de cinco metros de donde se encontraba. suspiró, comenzando a sentir que la angustia se apoderaba de ella. "Gin, ¿dónde te has metido?" rezó porque matsumoto y él no se hubieran retirado pronto a practicar arrumacos para la vida de casados. por fin, le pareció que algo se movía junto al coche y dio un respingo sobresaltada.

- ¡no se mueva!- gritó, intentando cerrar a toda prisa la ventanilla del todo terreno. demasiado tarde. aquel hombre intentaba verter el contenido de la garrafa que tenía en una de las manos, en el interior del vehículo. el fuerte olor a gasolina la mareó y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, golpeando al hombre al hacerlo. la miró, tambaleándose y trató de sujetarla por el brazo, esgrimiendo en su mano libre un enorme bate de béisbol. Rukia recibió el primer golpe en el hombro magullado. le empujó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. el segundo golpe casi le cayó en plena cara y aunque apenas la había rozado porque se apartó a tiempo, hizo que cayera de bruces frente a él. le vio levantar una vez más el arma mortífera con el que Rukia ya se había resignado la haría papilla.

todo se oscureció de repente. comprendió que estaba a punto de desmayarse y aunque no quería, se rindió ante la evidencia de que nadie podía ayudarla.

- ni se te ocurra, amigo.

Rukia escuchó la voz de Gin como si proviniera de algún lugar muy lejano.

- aléjate de la chica y pon los brazos en alto, donde pueda verlos.- ordenó Gin otra vez.

unos brazos robustos la alzaron del suelo con la misma facilidad con que levantarían una pluma. Rukia se acurrucó contra ellos, temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ¿estás bien?- reconoció enseguida la voz grave y ligeramente afectada de Ichigo.- quédate aquí. vuelvo en un minuto.

- Ichigo , por favor...- quiso impedir que se moviera, pero él ya se había alejado y antes de que Gin pudiera evitarlo, tenía al intruso bajo su cuerpo y le golpeaba la cara con violencia. parecía haber perdido el control y Gin intentó arrancarle al desgraciado de las manos antes de que fuera tarde.

- déjalo ya, Ichigo … vas a matarlo.- pidió Gin , quien en el fondo tenía tantas ganas como Ichigo de convertirlo en comida para perros.

- ¡asquerosa sabandija!- Ichigo le propinó un último puñetazo que debió romperle el tabique, porque ahora fue su agresor el que perdió la conciencia. al comprender que por más que le golpeara, el desgraciado no iba a decir una palabra, le soltó enfurecido.- llévate esta basura de mi casa, Gin . si vuelve a despertarse, acabo con él. lo juro.

corrió hacia ella, obligándola a mirarle a la cara para examinar sus heridas.

- ¡hijo de…!- Ichigo no terminó la frase. apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que su mentón se endureció como el granito al hacerlo. por un momento, Rukia temió que regresara para rematar al tipo que le había hecho aquello. pero Ichigo no se movió. solo contemplaba su piel amoratada por los golpes sin articular palabra. sus ojos brillaban intensamente en mitad de su rostro sombrío a causa de la ira.

- estoy bien, Ichigo …- murmuró, aunque sentía como la cara le latía y comenzaba a hincharse justo donde el bate de béisbol había acertado.

se volvió al escuchar la voz de renji y se soltó, abrazándole en cuanto le tuvo cerca. no quería llorar delante de Ichigo , pero renji … bueno, él era algo así como un padre para ella. así que dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

- vaya heroína estás hecha, Rukia …- renji sonreía, pero Rukia percibió que estaba tan asustado como ella.- nos has dado un buen susto, ¿sabes? ese Ichigo no paraba de maldecir todo el camino… dijo que si no te mataba el tipo contratado por los de la petrolera, lo haría él mismo.

- ¿le has contado…?- se apartó un poco al ver como Ichigo se unía a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

- sí, me lo ha contado todo. ¡un plan perfecto!- rugió Ichigo , mientras el coche de Gin se alejaba con la pieza que habían cazado esposada en el asiento trasero.- y no esperes que te de las gracias, Kuchiki … ¡te daría una buena paliza de no ser porque ya no queda espacio en tu cara donde colocar los golpes!

- ¿Karin está a salvo?- preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

- matsumoto y Toshiro están con ella… ¿no me has oído?- él iba a explotar de un momento a otro, era evidente. renji se hizo a un lado para evitar que dirigiera su furia contra él.

- ¡te he oído, no hace falta que grites!- replicó llorosa y añadió, restregándose el cabello con ansiedad.- me duele todo.

- es lo que suele ocurrir cuando alguien te machaca la cabeza con un bate de béisbol, Kuchiki.- la reprendió con dureza.- ¿o acaso esperabas que solo por ser tú sería distinto? ¡vaya par de idiotas! ¡el profesor jones y su ayudante chiflada! no se cual de los dos es más insensato.

- ey, Kurosaki…- renji iba a decir algo, pero enmudeció cuando la mirada de Ichigo lo fulminó.

- cierra el pico, renji .- sentenció y clavó nuevamente los ojos en ella.-

y tú… Kuchiki , tú…

- ya lo he entendido. "desaparece de mi vista", ¿es eso lo que quieres decir, Ichigo ?- le preguntó, indignada. ¿qué se había creído? arrogante, presuntuoso y testarudo…- llévame a casa, renji . no pienso quedarme a ver como este bruto insensible me da las gracias.

- nena, ni se te ocurra moverte.- el tono de Ichigo no admitía protestas.-

renji … puedes hacer dos cosas. volver al motel o aceptar mi hospitalidad y pasar la noche aquí. de cualquier manera, ella se queda.

- ¿pero qué…?- Rukia tosió ruidosamente e Ichigo se apresuró a cubrirle los hombros con su cazadora. ella aceptó a regañadientes.- no soy de tu propiedad, Ichigo. no puedes obligarme a hacer nada que no quiera.

- ¿eso crees?- Ichigo no se limitó a amenazarla. la levantó en brazos con cuidado y la llevó hasta la casa, dejándola sobre el sofá con delicadeza.

- Kurosaki Ichigo … si vuelves a…

- renji , ¿puedes quedarte con ella un segundo? creo que esa chatarra que se oye fuera es el coche de Toshiro lo era. Karin apenas esperó a que el motor se detuviera para correr hacia la casa. sollozó al ver el estado en que ella se encontraba. la besó repetidamente y después, la abrazó angustiada.

- estás loca, kuchikirukia … pero gracias por todo. solo pensar que…-

Karin estalló en llantos otra vez.

- prepararé una habitación para el señor abarai .- informó Ichigo y su tono no admitía réplicas.- Karin , tú haz que esa cabeza de chorlito se duerma en cuanto Toshiro la haya examinado.

Rukia les dejó hacer y finalmente, dejó que el sueño la venciera mientras Karin la arropaba entre las sábanas con infinita ternura.

- buenos días.- la voz de Ichigo hizo que abriera con desgana los ojos y se estirara perezosamente sobre la almohada, reprimiendo un gemido cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó la sien. tocó con los dedos el vendaje que doc. le había puesto la noche anterior. Ichigo se hizo un hueco en la orilla de la cama y se sentó, depositando junto a ella una bandeja con su desayuno. la miró con contenida emoción. en realidad, aún estaba furioso por el modo en que había puesto en peligro en su vida. sin contar con él si le sucedía algo. sin pensar en lo mucho que iba a echar de menos que alguien como ella le sacara de quicio a la menor oportunidad. dios, realmente, podría matarla por algo así.- mírate, Kuchiki … estás hecha un asco.

- muchas gracias. es justo lo que necesitaba oír.- murmuró, bostezando.-

pero gracias, Ichigo , de verdad. viniendo de ti, eso es todo un piropo.

- no quiero pelear, Kuchiki … al menos, hasta que estés recuperada.- había un matiz de velada amenaza en su tono de voz.

- ni yo.- aceptó, saboreando el delicioso café y echando una mirada desdeñosa a las tortas recién cocinadas de Ichigo .- pero puedes estar seguro de que no voy a comerme tus tortas pringosas, Kurosaki . y si eso es motivo de discusión, lárgate y déjame comer en paz.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla. condenada chica… siempre lograba salirse con la suya. a estas alturas, ya se había convencido de que si ella enmudeciera de repente, le nacerían labios en cualquier parte de su encantadora anatomía para poder decir la última palabra.

- ¿renji ha dormido bien?- preguntó maliciosa, observando a hurtadillas la reacción del hombre.- no te ofendas, Ichigo . pero siempre me preocupa que mis ex amantes pasen una buena noche… aunque sea lejos de mi cama.

- muy graciosa, Kuchiki . pero te esfuerzas en vano.- Ichigo esperó a que terminara de devorar una tostada y apartó la bandeja. después se quedó largo rato observándola sin decir nada hasta que, finalmente, chasqueó la lengua.- renji ya me ha explicado que nunca fue tu amante.

- ¿en serio?- Rukia arqueó las cejas, contrariada porque se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.- qué embustero. ¿no te ha contado lo de hawai…?

al ver que él no contestaba, continuó maquiavélica.

- ¿roma, madrid…no? ¡con lo bien que lo pasamos!- entornó los párpados como pudo, ya que la hinchazón del ojo apenas le permitía moverlos.

- no insistas, Kuchiki . sabes muy bien que no ha habido nada de eso.-

Ichigo se jactaba y eso la hizo enfurecer.- ¿en serio quieres volverme loco? ¿por qué, Kuchiki? aún no he sido un bruto insensible esta mañana.

Rukia recordaba vagamente haber pronunciado aquellas palabras la noche anterior.

- porque crees que me tienes en el bote.- contestó rabiosa, empujándole.- y no soporto ver esa expresión tuya victoriosa, Ichigo Kurosaki.

- ¿no es lo que querías?- él recorrió con los dedos su nariz cubierta de arañazos, con tanta ternura que Rukia creyó que aún estaba soñando.-

metiéndote en mi casa, en mi cama, en mi vida… obligándome a disfrutar de la navidad, a besarte bajo el muérdago… ¿no era eso lo que pretendías, Kuchiki?

quiso decirle que no. quería de él algo más que unas cuantas anécdotas divertidas que se esfumarían en el recuerdo. al parecer, Ichigo no lo había comprendido.

- bah…- ella fingió que sus palabras la dejaban indiferente.- déjate de pamplinas. a mí no me engañas. en cuanto salgas por esa puerta, volverás a ser el mismo cabezota de siempre.

- esta vez no .- él sonrió, dejando bien claro que sería justo como ella había descrito. pero añadió.- algunas cosas pueden cambiar.

- ¿qué cosas?- preguntó con falso desinterés.

- por ejemplo, puedo ser ese tipo de tus sueños al que según tú, ni siquiera me parezco.- informó de buen humor.

- bah…- repitió, intrigada en el fondo por lo que tenía que decirle.- tendría que ocurrir un milagro. y ya sabes que no creo en los milagros.

- y por ejemplo…- continuó él.- podría aceptar que estaba completamente equivocado con respecto a ti. y podría pensar que realmente, te quedarás con nosotros.

- podrías.- aceptó ella, complacida por el giro que tomaba la conversación.

- y podría suponer que, ya que tu negocio y el cuchitril que te hacía de hogar están temporalmente fuera de servicio, estarías dispuesta a aceptar nuestra hospitalidad como antes.

- es posible.

- y siendo como soy un tipo tradicional y considerando que te debo lo suficiente como para asumir que tengo una deuda enorme contigo, podría proponerte algo que te convertiría en una chica decente delante de nuestros vecinos.

Rukia arqueó las cejas.

- Ichigo .- suspiró – exactamente, ¿qué intentas decirme?

- bueno, yo…- Ichigo titubeó. realmente, no había ensayado como debía su discurso. de haber sido así, encontraría las palabras adecuadas y ella no le miraría con aquella expresión mezcla de estupor y diversión. esa Kuchiki no tenía piedad. estaba dispuesta a permitir que hiciera el más completo ridículo con tal de salirse con la suya.

- escucha, Kuchiki …- comenzó, tratando de recordar las notas que había escrito la noche antes, después de que se le pasase el enfado. ¿cómo era? ah, sí…- he estado pensando…

- ¿sí, Ichigo?

- es que estos últimos meses… Karin y Toshiro … había pensado…- la miró, pensando si no sería mejor meterse con ella en la cama y no dar más rodeos. ella tenía que entender lo que eso significaba, ¿no? todas las mujeres lo entendían. ¿por qué esa Kuchiki Rukia tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente complicada? casi había logrado que la mataran.

cualquiera en su lugar estaría deshecha y a esas alturas, se habría arrojado en sus brazos desconsolada. pero no. ella tenía que permanecer impasible. un ojo amoratado, magullada, hecha pedazos…

pero impasible. ¡condenada mujer! lo intentó de nuevo- verás, Kuchiki…

he pensado que tal vez tú… tal vez yo…

se levantó de la cama para alejar de si la tentación de terminar su declaración de un modo menos caballeroso.

- ¿Ichigo ?

- ¿quieres que nos casemos?- lo soltó de sopetón, sin mirarla siquiera.

estaba muy cerca de la puerta y tenía las manos incrustadas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. "listo para huir", pensó ella, divertida.

- ¿cómo dices?- Rukia reprimió el impulso de echarse a reír. la vacilación de él la conmovía.

- ¡diablos! ya lo has oído, ¿no?- rugió él, impaciente.

- eso… ¿era una propuesta de matrimonio?- Rukia pensó que era la menos delicada que se había hecho en la historia de las declaraciones.

Ichigo lo había soltado como si la invitara a tomar un bocadillo o jugar una partida de billar. como si se sintiera obligado a ello. por aquella deuda de la que hablaba. en el fondo, sabía que no era así. pero deseaba tanto que él pronunciara las palabras mágicas… la idea de que Ichigo jamás daría su brazo a torcer la hizo rabiar.- ¿en serio esperas que acepte ?

- ¿porqué no?- Ichigo se volvió, paseándose inquieto por la habitación.-

físicamente, somos compatibles, Kuchiki . eso ha quedado claro. y por otro lado, los dos somos tercos y luchadores. y tú no tienes a nadie más… excepto a ese renji que nunca ha sido nada tuyo. y Karin te adora.

¿eso era todo? Rukia no podía creer que realmente, él estuviera hablando en serio.

- ¿Karin me adora?- repitió, furiosa.- ¿y eso es todo?

- ¿crees que resulta fácil? eres peor que un dolor de muelas, Kuchiki .- él se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.- podrías colaborar un poco, ¿no?

- ¿colaborar, dices?- Rukia le lanzó la taza del desayuno justo en el momento en que él cerraba la puerta al salir, maldiciendo entre dientes.-

¡y no vuelvas por aquí, estupido ichigol! maldito insensible…

el ya no escuchaba sus gritos. había salido afuera y en ese instante, recuperaba el aliento después de la ardua tarea que había sido tratar de convencer a aquella chica endiablada. ¿qué más quería? se giró sobre los talones al escuchar los pasos tras él. renji le observaba con expresión condescendiente.

- no te atrevas a decir nada, amigo.- le apuntó con el dedo, amenazante.- esa mujer está completamente loca, ¿sabes? como un cencerro… sí, señor.

- Rukia no está loca, Ichigo.- aclaró renji .- está enamorada.

- ¿y no es lo mismo?- por fin, Ichigo suavizó su tono y sonrió, comprendiendo.- yo la quiero. y también estoy loco por ella.

- ¿lo sabe ella?

Ichigo metió la mano en la chaqueta, encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno al hombre.

- acabo de pedirle que se case conmigo.- comentó - ¿sabes lo que me ha contestado? nada. me ha tirado todo lo que encontró a mano y me ha echado a patadas. ¿te parece que el golpe de ayer puede haber afectado su cerebro?

- creo, Ichigo , que ella espera que seas su hombre.

- y lo soy. tal vez la conozcas hace más tiempo, pero no la conoces como yo.- Ichigo frunció el ceño.- lo digo de verdad, renji . quiero cuidarla, amarla y respetarla y todo eso, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

y quiero estar cerca de ella si vuelve a meterse en líos. ojalá, ella lo entendiera, porque soy incapaz de demostrarle cuanto la quiero sin que ella quiera asesinarme, te lo aseguro. y mucho me temo, con lo testaruda que es, que voy a perderla por culpa de ese pequeño detalle.

renji le palmeó el hombro.

- muchacho, espero que tengas suerte. vas a necesitarla.

**CAPITULO 19**

Rukia se había recuperado pronto de sus heridas. En un par de semanas, unos cuantos del pueblo habían reparado los desperfectos en el estudio y ahora, se disponía a abandonar el rancho. Por su parte, Ichigo se había mantenido alejado durante los días que había permanecido convaleciente. Era muy amable que hubiera seguido al pie de la letra sus palabras, pensó con sarcasmo. Al parecer, era demasiado pedir que el orgulloso Ichigo Kurosaki insistiera más de una vez en la extraña petición que le había hecho, llevado seguramente por sentimientos de gratitud.

¡Al diablo con él! si no era capaz de entender que ella algo más para él, no le necesitaba. Seguiría viviendo allí, pondría en marcha su negocio y le saludaría educadamente cada vez que se tropezara con él. Subió a la camioneta de doc., malhumorada. Karin presionó su mano con cariño.

- ¿no vas a esperar que vuelva Ichigo?- preguntó, con la esperanza de que la haría cambiar de opinión.

- no.- fue rotunda.- Karin, si Ichigo quiere algo de mí, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

- Rukia… ¿por qué eres así de terca? le quieres, él te quiere… ¿no podéis simplemente olvidar el protocolo y estar juntos de una buena vez?

- ni hablar… oye, Karin. Ya sabes que te adoro. Pero esto es entre Ichigo y yo, ¿vale? y será a mi manera. Me lo debe. - ¿entre Ichigo y tú?- Karin estalló en carcajadas.- chica, medio pueblo no habla de otra cosa. La gente se pregunta quien matará al otro primero.

- no me importa.- Rukia recordó con rencor que, después de su ridícula proposición, él no le había dirigido una sola palabra amable. En una ocasión, durante la cena, ella le había pedido que le pasara el pan e Ichigo había gruñido al hacerlo. Pero eso no contaba. Claro que ella no sabía que Ichigo también tenía su propio plan. Él había decidido dejarla respirar y reflexionar sobre ellos dos mientras se recuperaba. Ichigo esperaba que uno de los dos explotara para poner las cosas en su sitio. De hecho, era lo que pensaba mientras observaba la camioneta de doc. alejarse por la polvorienta carretera. Karin le descubrió y le regañó con la mirada.

- ¿qué te propones, hermanito? has dejado que se vaya, bobo.

- tengo mis razones.- encogió los hombros.

- pues más vale que sean buenas, Ichigo.- advirtió Karin - porque si no te das prisa, esa chica acabará hartándose de esperar por ti. Y cuando eso ocurra, no habrá quien te aguante.

- Karin… deja que haga las cosas a mi manera, ¿quieres?

- no sé dónde he oído eso antes…- Karin sonreía al entrar en la casa.

Menudo par de cabezotas. Al final, tendría que intervenir o esos dos no se decidirían nunca.

- pasa, Rangiku… estaba a punto de salir a tomar algo.- Rukia apartó las cajas con la pierna y llegó hasta la mujer que la esperaba con cara de traer buenas noticias.- ¿vienes a echarme una mano o es una visita de cortesía?

- mejor aún.- los ojos de Rangiku brillaron intensamente. Después de que se hicieran amigas, Rukia había detectado que a menudo, Rangiku resplandecía. Sin duda, su compromiso con el sheriff la había hecho cambiar.- ¿a qué no adivinas?

Rukia ya imaginaba lo que ella iba a contarle.

- esa rata despreciable que intentó matarte, ha implicado a los tipos de la petrolera. Ha reconocido en una confesión completa, que ellos le pagaron para hacerlo.- anunció, satisfecha.- a estas horas, ya debe haber una orden de busca y captura contra ellos. ¿No te parece una gran noticia?

- lo es.- Rukia suspiró.- esa gente tiene el suficiente dinero como para pagar un buen abogado y salir de rositas, Rangiku. Pero al menos, no volverán a intentar nada por aquí. Sería demasiado arriesgado después de lo sucedido. ¿Qué ha dicho Ichigo?

- que hubiera preferido matar a ese tipo cuando le cogieron.

- eso es muy propio de él.- reconoció ella, dejando que Rangiku la ayudara a subir una pesada caja sobre el mostrador.- pero me alegro de todas formas.

- hay algo más… y no te enfades, solo soy la mensajera.- por su expresión preocupada, Rukia sospechó de qué se trataba.- te aviso que Ichigo viene hacia aquí con un humor de perros. Karin ha tenido que confesarle la verdad sobre ese otro asunto… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Rukia lo sabía. Le había arrancado a Karin la promesa de que jamás le contaría a Ichigo la procedencia del dinero que milagrosamente, había liberado la hipoteca de la casa. Había sido muy clara al respecto. "le convencerás de que doc. ha insistido y de que no puede ofenderle rechazando su ayuda", le había dicho. "bajo ningún concepto, debes contarle la verdad. Ichigo me mataría". De hecho, ya escuchaba el sonido de sus botas acercándose a la puerta. Rangiku se despidió con rapidez, consciente de que el tono encendido de las mejillas de Ichigo al entrar, no auguraban nada bueno.

- hola, Ichigo.- le saludó con naturalidad, ignorando la brusquedad con que él cerraba la puerta, colocando después el cartel de "cerrado" sobre el cristal. Añadió con ironía - también me alegro de verte. Y sí, estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

Ichigo no contestó. Lanzó algo sobre el mostrador. Estaba realmente furioso. Rukia echó una ojeada a la portada del último número de vanity fair que él acababa de arrojar. Encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿no dices nada, Kuchiki? – el tono de Ichigo era peligrosamente suave.

- diga lo que diga, vas a enfadarte. Así que, ¿para qué molestarme?-

Rukia se rindió ante el hecho evidente de que él había descubierto su pequeño engaño. Le miró abiertamente. Estaba increíblemente atractivo, incluso con aquella expresión de furia en el rostro. analizó sus facciones varoniles, el cabello ligeramente largo y naranja que le caía con rebeldía sobre la frente, sus hombros anchos y todo su cuerpo atlético exhibiéndose ante ella como un luchador a punto de aniquilar a su contrincante. Se odió porque el conjunto le resultaba verdaderamente deseable, a pesar de su mal genio.

- Kuchiki… - la voz de él vibraba y Rukia creyó que era a causa de la ira.

Pero Ichigo no estaba tan ciego. Aunque sí se sentía ridículo.- dime que eso que está ahí no son mis tejanos.

Rukia repasó otra vez la fotografía de la portada. Era una de las que había tomado a Ichigo mientras trabajaba. Al principio, no las había hecho con el propósito de que estuvieran en aquella revista. Las había tomado para deleite personal, tal y como había reconocido después avergonzada a Karin. Pero más tarde… la idea había surgido sola. Y a juzgar por la suma que la editorial le había ofrecido, era su mejor fotografía con diferencia. Un primer plano del trasero de Ichigo enfundado en sus desgastados vaqueros de faena. Siendo realista, estaba para comérselo.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

- lo son, Ichigo.- confesó, pensando que había valido la pena. ¿Qué le pasaba? solo era una fotografía donde ni siquiera se le veía la cara.

Nadie podría reconocerlo aunque quisiera.- no sabía que estabas suscrito a vanity.

- y no lo estoy, nena. Digamos que Karin se vio obligada a contarme la verdad. Cuando al pobre doc. Se le acabaron los argumentos sobre cómo, con su sueldo miserable de veterinario, había logrado ahorrar el dinero que me prestó.- Ichigo se mostraba sarcástico.- es que, ¿sabes qué, Kuchiki? yo no conseguía entenderlo y no sé por qué, algo me decía que había gato encerrado.

- me asombras, Kurosaki. ¿Todo eso lo has deducido mientras conducías hasta aquí para darme las gracias? porque, ¿es a lo que vienes, no?

Ichigo quiso decir que no. lo cierto es que las merecía, aunque le había convertido en el hazmerreír del pueblo. Ella le había salvado una vez más. Pero no estaba allí por eso. En realidad, Karin le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta para volver a verla. Y tal vez si ella dejaba de portarse como una damisela ofendida, él tendría la oportunidad de darle las gracias como era debido.

- Kuchiki, eres una embustera.- la acusó, esta vez con ternura.- dijiste que no querías volver a verme.

- y no quiero, Ichigo.- replicó orgullosa.

- mientes. ¿Por qué si no harías algo así por mí?- preguntó, confiando en que pronto, las barreras que ella había levantado, se debilitarían.

- oye, Ichigo. No te lo tomes a mal. Pero no he hecho esto solo por ti. No podía permitir que por culpa de tu orgullo, Karin también lo perdiera todo.

- claro, Karin…- se burló.- pero es mi trasero el que está ahí.

- mira, Ichigo, no seas tan quisquilloso. Míralo por el lado bueno.- ella también se burlaba – ahora, tu trasero es el más famoso de estados unidos.

El número llevaba por titular: "porqué las mujeres siguen viendo películas del oeste". Solo con echar un vistazo a la imagen, era evidente porqué lo hacían. Ella misma, apenas podía resistir la tentación de pedirle a Ichigo que diera un par de vueltas para contemplar el lujurioso espectáculo que eran sus posaderas.

- es un consuelo que digas eso, Kuchiki. Porque es justo lo que espero que le cuentes a nuestros hijos cuando tengamos que explicarles este episodio humillante de mi vida.

- no querías aceptar el dinero de doc. y nunca hubieras aceptado el mío, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. El dinero es tuyo, Ichigo. Lo has ganado por ti mismo y de todas formas, no te preocupes. Nadie sabe que eres tú…- se detuvo, al reaccionar de repente a lo que él acababa de decir. Parpadeó, confusa. ¿Había oído bien?- perdona, Ichigo… ¿has dicho "nuestros hijos"?

- eso he dicho, nena.- Ichigo se acercó hasta ella, colocando las manos sobre el mostrador alrededor de ella. Rukia no se movió.

- ¿nuestros… de los dos… tuyos y míos…?- preguntó otra vez, sintiéndose como una estúpida porque al fin, él iba por buen camino y sin embargo, ella había perdido el norte al escucharle.- quiero decir que eso es… bueno, que entonces tú… que yo… y los dos…

- Kuchiki, ¿estás intentando decirme algo?- preguntó, imitando el modo en que ella le había acorralado la última vez. La besó con fiereza primero, dando paso después de unos segundos a una ternura que solo ella lograba despertar en él. Cuando se apartó, ella respiraba agitadamente.

Pero no gritaba, ni discutía. Ni siquiera parecía tener intención de hacerlo. "perfecto, Kurosaki. Por fin, la tienes donde querías", pensó, "quieta, callada y desconcertada. Con esa combinación ganadora, es imposible que se resista".- ¿y bien?

- ¿bien?- ella frunció el ceño.

- dijiste que no permitirías que te tratara como a mi ganado.- le recordó con dulzura.- y como eres una chica tan rara, he pensado que te gustaría hacer las cosas a tu manera.

Ella no contestó.

- estoy esperando, Kuchiki.- insistió él.- ¿quieres llevar los pantalones? muy bien, lo acepto. Acepto que seas la más fuerte de los dos. Acepto que te enfrentes a todos los malhechores del mundo por mí. Acepto que hagas de mi trasero las delicias de todas esas mujeres insatisfechas que compran vanity fair. Acepto que seas mi hada madrina y soluciones mis problemas económicos con tu varita mágica o tu cámara o lo que sea. Y acepto que digas como y cuando serás mía. En realidad, Kuchiki, lo acepto todo de ti. Y sí, sí quiero.

Ella le vio retomar el aliento y sonrió henchida de felicidad.

- ¿sí quieres?- repitió burlona.- ¿y eso, qué significa? - ¡demonios, ya lo sabes!- él la miró sin pestañear.- nena… ¿quieres pedírmelo de una vez?

- Kurosaki Ichigo…- ella tampoco pestañeó al hablar. Contenía a duras penas el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él, pero siguió entonando con fingida seriedad - ¿me harás el honor de ser mi esposo?

- ¿y amarte, cuidarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe?- preguntó con zalamería.

- no, Ichigo.- replicó divertida.- yo cuidaré de ti. Ichigo suspiró, comprendiendo que sus días nunca serían aburridos mientras ella mantuviera aquella deliciosa costumbre de contradecirle en todo. Besó con ternura el ojo ligeramente amoratado de ella y le apartó los mechones desordenados que le cubrían la cara.

- Kuchiki, ¿aún no te lo he dicho?- murmuró cerca de su oído.- eres mi héroe.

Apenas habían pasado un par de meses desde que el asunto de la petrolera quedara finalmente zanjado. Por lo que habían sabido a través de Gin, el tipo que habían contratado para incendiar el rancho, estaba entre rejas. Y al parecer, algunos habían caído con él. Aquellos tipos habían comprendido lo peligroso que era acercarse al rancho Kurosaki.

Ichigo sonrió, observando a la mujer que ahora era su mujer y que le saludaba mientras charlaba con los invitados. Estaba radiante, con su traje blanco y el cabello recogido y adornado con unas flores que ella misma había engarzado. Y aquel ligero abultamiento en su estómago que le llenaba de orgullo y de amor y que le recordaba que deseaba desesperadamente llevarla hasta el dormitorio. Sabía por el modo en que le miraba, que ella estaba pensando lo mismo. Kuchiki cumpliría su promesa. Iba a cuidar de él siempre. Y lo haría muy a pesar suyo, ya que temía que esa no sería la última vez que aquella chica alocada se metiera en problemas. Con Kuchiki en casa, no necesitaba perro guardián.

Sonrió de nuevo cuando ella se le acercó y besó su mejilla con expresión traviesa.

- ey, Kurosaki… - le susurró al oído.- ¿crees que nuestros vecinos se enfadarán si desaparecemos de repente?

- ¿te importaría?- él se colocó tras ella y le rodeó la cintura con las manos, complacido al notar bajo ellas el vientre levemente hinchado.

Vaya, sí que estaba emocionado… quién iba a decirlo. Nada menos que Ichigo Kurosaki, papá. Kuchiki sabía bien como atrapar a un hombre. Y a él le encantaba sentirse atrapado.

- ¿y a ti?

- ¿bromeas?- se fue deslizando con ella hasta quedar ocultos en el pasillo que conducía al piso superior. Ichigo la miró, sonrió y la levantó en brazos, todo al mismo tiempo. Así era él.- nena, pesas como si llevaras a mi hijo ahí adentro.

Ella le besó los labios con ternura.

- es porque llevo a tu hijo aquí adentro.- bromeó y se apretó contra él, ignorando las voces que les llamaban. ¿No iban a marcharse nunca?, pensó. Aunque en realidad, no le importaba. Podían comer y beber hasta reventar. Ellos estarían demasiado ocupados para advertir la presencia de nadie que no fuera ellos mismos. Ichigo empujaba la puerta y la cerraba a sus espaldas. La dejó sobre la cama y se quedó un buen rato de pie frente a ella, observándola embelesado. Pensó que era un tipo con suerte. Kuchiki era el premio gordo de cualquier lotería, eso saltaba a la vista. Sacudió la cabeza, mareado por la sensación que le producía el saber que ella estaba por fin donde tenía que estar. Recordó que aún tenía un asunto pendiente y se volvió hacia el armario, donde unas horas antes había escondido su paquete sorpresa. Se lo mostró y ella se irguió un poco sobre la cama para abalanzarse sobre él y arrebatárselo de las manos. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar como una tonta al descubrir el contenido.

- Ichigo…- era una réplica exacta de la cámara que había roto durante aquella discusión. Un modelo antiguo que ya no era fácil conseguir, ni siquiera en las tiendas especializadas. - ¿cómo has…?

Ichigo le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

- tengo mis contactos, nena.- no le dijo que en realidad, su contacto había sido un genio llamado renji abarai. Ni que le había costado un ojo de la cara conseguir justo el mismo modelo que tan mezquinamente, él había destrozado aquella vez. ¿Qué importancia tenía? la expresión de ella era más que suficiente para que sintiera que todos sus esfuerzos se veían recompensados. Rukia la hizo girar un par de veces ante su cara, cerciorándose de que era real. Comprobó que todo estaba en orden y que alguien había tenido incluso la brillante idea de incluir en el paquete un carrete sin estrenar. Lo colocó y se arrodilló sobre las sábanas sin importarle que su bonito vestido se arrugara, enfocando con el objetivo a su hombre.

- Ichigo… esa foto… en vanity…- ella reía con picardía y agitaba las manos hacia él, indicándole algo con su gesto.- ¿podrías darte la vuelta, Kurosaki?

Ichigo arqueó las cejas.

- ¿ahora?

- vamos, no seas aguafiestas…- le pidió mimosa y la vio morderse los labios cuando él comenzó a despojarse lentamente de la elegante camisa. Los dedos de él se detuvieron un segundo en la hebilla del cinturón y ella refunfuñó.- Ichigo… los pantalones también…

- nena.- él suspiró, impaciente.- te juro que estoy deseando meterme en la cama contigo. Suelta ese trasto…

- Ichigo…

- está bien.- Ichigo se quitó los zapatos y dejó caer los pantalones, girando varias veces frente a ella. Después, se volvió hacia ella y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, clavando sus ojos brillantes de amor en la mujer que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran de emoción.- Kuchiki… esto es humillante.

- ni por asomo, Kurosaki.- contempló el sugerente espectáculo que era el cuerpo masculino. Un minuto más y él correría al lavabo a cubrirse con una toalla, avergonzado como una virgen. Obedeció la orden silenciosa de su mirada y palmeó la cama, invitándole a unirse a ella. Ichigo se tumbó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano para continuar admirándola.

- nena… promete que de ahora en adelante, solo tomarás fotos decentes de mí.- besó la punta de su nariz y después, sus labios recorrieron la curva de su cuello con lentitud.- serás una buena esposa, obediente y recatada. Y dejarás que tu fuerte marido te proteja. Y bajo ningún concepto, volverás a meter las narices en nada que suponga un riesgo para tu vida. ¿Lo prometes, Kuchiki?

- ey,…- ella restregó la mejilla contra la de él.- eso son muchas promesas. Solo soy una chica de ciudad, ¿recuerdas? el la abrazó, aspirando el aroma de las flores que se habían desprendido de su cabello y se esparcían ahora sobre la almohada.

- ahora ya no, Kuchiki.- murmuró en su oído y añadió con una mezcla de humor y orgullo.- mi valiente Rukia Florence Kuchiki.

Ella gruñó.

- ese cura quisquilloso tuvo que decir mi nombre completo…- rezongó y él la silenció con su propia boca.

- pero me encanta, Kuchiki… una mujer con un nombre tan rimbombante tiene que ser capaz de cumplir al menos una promesa.

- dispara, Ichigo. Pero ten cuidado. Quizá me convenga cumplirla.- ella ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle y estaba deseando decirle que sería un placer.

- que siempre serás mi preciosa y querida heroína.- la miró a los ojos con fijeza. Ella parpadeó, feliz. Era el modo en que Ichigo le decía que esperaba envejecer junto a ella. Le pareció que no podía expresar de mejor manera el amor que brillaba en sus ojos.

- siempre, Ichigo.- asintió con vehemencia y deslizó su dedo para dibujar la encantadora sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios del hombre.-

Y ahora, Ichigo… deja de hablar y haz lo que has venido a hacer.

- ¿es una orden?- preguntó con fingida ingenuidad. Ella le besó como respuesta. La acató con resignación. Esa Kuchiki era muy capaz de lanzarle por la ventana si no lo hacía. La idea le hizo sonreír. Comprendió que a partir de ese momento, sus días de tranquilidad habían terminado.

Sí. Esa Kuchiki era toda una mujer. Su mujer. No sabía que milagro la había llevado hasta él. Pero supo almirarla, que nada la apartaría de su lado.


End file.
